Bonded
by Luciel89
Summary: Demon/Angel College!AU: Dean is a demon who dislikes angels and Castiel is his new angel roommate at college. Dean finds himself fascinated with Castiel's wings, much to his own annoyance, which only leads him into trouble. When they become accidentally mated to each other, things get complicated and feelings get hurt, but can it be the start of something good?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**: Hi everyone, I'm finally back with a new story after over a year on hiatus! I'm sorry for not writing anything for so long, I just had the most awful writer's block. This story has been in my head ever since I finished my other story, _Let Me See The Best In You_, so it's about time that I write it. I think this story will have 15+ chapters, so it will be my longest one yet. Please **read the warnings** before continuing to read this story, thank you! :)

**Title**: Bonded

**Rating**: NC-17 – mature content

**Pairings and characters**: Dean/Castiel, Dean/Lisa (just sex), Jo, Gabriel, Sam, Mary Winchester, John Winchester, Crowley, Gordon, Uriel, mentions of Lucifer, Michael, Bobby and Ash

**Warnings/tags (PLEASE READ, but may contain spoilers)**: College AU, demons/angels, bottom/submissive Castiel, top/dominant Dean, cross-species relationships, wings, accidental mating, mating bonds/claims, in heat/mating cycles, self-lubrication, oil glands, masturbation, graphic violence, sexual comments/jokes, rape/non-con situations (NOT between Dean and Cas but with them as victims in separate incidents), lots of awkward situations, graphics descriptions of sex (male/male and male/female), mentions of Mpreg (but I don't think there will be any actual Mpreg in this story) I think I got it all… maybe.

**Full summary**: Angel/demon College!AU: Dean is a demon who dislikes angels and Castiel is his new roommate at college. Dean finds himself fascinated with Castiel's wings, much to his own annoyance, which only leads him into trouble. When they become accidentally mated to each other, things get complicated and feelings get hurt, but can it be the start of something good?

**About this verse**: Things will be explained during the story, but please note that angels and demons in this story are nothing like in Supernatural – they have their own bodies, no vessels, they live among humans, they have no relations to Heaven or Hell, whatsoever. Demons have **wings and tails** – their wings are described in this chapter, but the tails are not. The tails are dark red and traditional shape with a spike at the end (which is not sharp). The tails are made almost purely of muscle, and demon males' dominance is often related to the strength of his tail (more is explained in later chapters). Both males and female demons have tails. Angels do not have tails but they have wings.

**Ages**: Dean is 20, Castiel is 19, Jo is 19, Sam is 13, Gabriel is 23. Yes, I made Sam a bit younger.

If any of the warnings, etc., disturbs you then please do not read this story. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the story :)

I apologize for misspellings etc., I do not have a beta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Dean's first day at college, and he could already feel the butterflies in his stomach as he entered his dorm building for the first time. He had been working hard to get admitted into college, and he knew he shouldn't blow up his chance no matter what. The toughest thing would be leaving his home and his parents and Sammy. He loved his family very much, but he felt like he was at the age where it would be better for all of them if he moved out and started his own life in college.

The college was a mixed college for humans, demons and angels. Dean wasn't sure how he felt about that; he would have preferred a strictly demon-only college or at least a college without angels, but his mom had insisted that he stopped being so old-fashioned and racist like his father and picked this college. After all, this college was famous, had various educations, was well-perceived, and was everything Dean needed on an academic level, studying mechanics and technology. Of course, the college offered more than just those educations.

As he walked down the halls of the dormitory with his family, people were shouting and laughing all over the place as all the new students got settled into their rooms. There seemed to be more demons than angels at this college; something Dean felt rather relieved about. He just hoped he wouldn't have to share his room with an angel.

"Now son, remember to behave yourself at this school. I don't wanna hear any crap about you messing up this good opportunity for a good future," John said as they finally entered Dean's dorm room.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I know, dad. I won't let you down." John's face softened somewhat at his son's words, and he gave his son a pat on the shoulder.

Mary smiled at the two and stepped forward to hug Dean. "Oh sweetie, I hope you will be happy here."

Dean hugged his mother back; closing his eyes and taking in the comforting scent of his beloved mom. "Yeah, thanks mom, I'll be fine."

Mary smiled at her son; her red tail entwining with Dean's in a loving, motherly gesture before she stepped back to stand beside John. Dean looked down as Sam forced his way between their parents to say his goodbyes to Dean. He was 13 but still a squirt, but Dean knew he'd probably grow up to be taller than him some day – a thought which annoyed Dean to no end.

"Hey, Squirt," Dean smirked.

Sam punched his arm lightly. "I'm not a squirt, you jerk! Soon I'll be taller than you."

"Bitch."

"Dean! Speak nicely to your brother," John scowled.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir," he said, before stepping forward and patted Sam's head. "See you around, Sammy. Take care of mom and dad, okay?"

"Sure. Take care, too," Sam said, reluctantly. He didn't want his brother to move, it would be too odd without Dean in the house. But they both knew this day would come. He swatted Dean's hand away when he started messing up his hair with his hand, which earned him a laugh from his older brother. Their tails entwined as they said their goodbyes; neither of them wanting to let go again.

Mary smiled lovingly at them. "Promise me not to be rude to your roommate, even if you don't like him, Dean," she said, firmly.

"Yeah sure, as long as it ain't an angel, 'cause if it is then I can't promise anything," Dean mumbled, stepping away from Sam.

"Dean, angel or not, you _will_ be nice," Mary said in her firm mother voice. "And you should not be so hateful towards angels, they are just like us. Who knows, maybe you will make an angel friend at this school?"

Dean snorted. "Don't put your hopes too high, mom."

Mary rolled her eyes and stroked his cheek before they left the room, and Dean started unpacking his stuff in his new 'home'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After unpacking and having chosen a bed for himself in the room, Dean went out and headed towards the big hall where the headmaster would make his introduction to the college. He still couldn't quite get used to the thought that he would be living in this college for the next 4 years.

Dean was rather amazed by the mix of humans, demons and angels at the school. He saw humans interacting with both demons and angels as if they were best friends, and he even thinks he saw a demon guy talking to an angel female back in the other corridor. Demons and angels had learned to get along better in the past few years, even though they had been enemies for centuries. Now they even went to school together.

The hallways and corridors were filled with wings of demons and angels alike. Demon and angel wings were very different from each other – demons' wings were usually a dark red/brown color with sharp, rough feathers that you could easily cut yourself on. If the demon wanted, he could change sharpness of his wings to make them easier to touch but still a bit sharp, and he could make them softer than that, but this was only something demons did with people they trusted. Angel wings, on the other hand, were always soft. Dean had heard they were soft like silk and extremely sensitive – especially on submissive angels – making the wings a weak spot on an angel's body. However, angels had the ability to strengthen the muscles in their wings to make them less vulnerable; a skill often used in combat. Touching another's wings was off limits for angels except for mated couples and close family, where demons were more open about it because their wings were not very vulnerable unless the sharpness of the feathers was totally switched off, so to say.

As he was walking in his own thoughts, Dean caught a glimpse of pure white wings out of the corner of his eye. It made him stop and turn towards the thing he had seen, only to not be able to see it anymore. The sudden stop almost made someone bump into him. He cursed himself for being distracted so easily by some goddamned _wings._

"Walking in your own thoughts, Dean?" a familiar voice sounded.

Dean looked around at the person he had almost hit, when he recognized his old human friend, Jo, smiling at him. She was going to study art and design or something at the same college as him.

"Jesus Jo, you almost scared me."

Jo laughed. "Yeah, you're way too easy to scare sometimes," she said, grinning when Dean scowled at her. "I was looking for you all day, where were you?"

Dean shrugged and put his hands in his pockets – an old habit. "In my room. Saying goodbye to my family and unpacking stuff, ya know."

"Ah, I see," Jo said. Jo knew the Winchester family well, she had been Dean's childhood friend since kinder garden and they had often played together. She was one of the humans Dean got along with the best. But they were not a couple – they never were and never would be.

"Did you meet your roomie yet?" Jo asked, curiously.

"No, he hasn't showed up yet. Which is a real pain in the ass, 'cause I wanna see if this dude is human, demon or _angel_. He better not be an angel, that would ruin my whole stay here," Dean grumbled; his wings and tail twitching in annoyance behind him.

Jo smacked his arm. "Hey, don't be such a racist! I dated an angel once, and he was a very nice guy! He gave me flowers every Sunday," she said and crossed her arms in defiance.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, real romantics those angels, aren't they. Did you drop your pants for him every Sunday as well?"

Jo smacked him again; harder. "No! I mean yes. I mean, no, it's none of your damned business! And that wasn't why he did it, jeez!"

Dean grinned and Jo scowled at him before she pulled his tail in response, making Dean wince in pain as she dragged him by the tail towards the big hall with him protesting the whole way. He tried not to notice how people were staring at them as he was being dragged away by a human girl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The introduction was boring and traditional. The headmaster demanded that everyone treated each other with respect despite species. He also said that there would be no roommate-switching if it was just due to racism; all species had to try to get along. This only made Dean pray even more that his roomie wasn't an angel. In Dean's mind, angels were ego-centered bitches that thought they were better than everyone else.

After meeting up with a few good friends from high school (Ash, Gordon and Benny), Dean made his way back towards his dorm room. It was getting late already and people were shouting in the dorm corridors, throwing toilet paper at each other, chasing each other for fun, and drinking beer in secret. Dean was happy he was a demon, because walking through such a crowded corridor would be uncomfortable for a being with sensitive wings, such as angels. But with his wings sharp and rough, no one bumping into him could hurt him. Unless, of course, they stepped on his tail but he had wrapped it securely around his leg for protection.

He finally managed to battle his way towards his dorm room at the end of the corridor, locked himself in and closed the door behind him. He sighed in relief for being out of the crowded mess. He almost flinched when he looked up to see that someone else was in the room, and not just anyone – an _angel._

The angel was standing by the other bed; unpacking his stuff and putting clothes into the drawers, when he turned to Dean who had just come into the room.

The first thing Dean noticed about the angel was the pure whiteness of his wings. The same white he had seen in the corridors earlier. He had never seen such white wings on an angel before, even though the feathers were a bit ruffled here and there. They were the most soft-looking, purest wings he had ever seen. It just screamed _innocent, untouched, claimable_ at him.

The next thing Dean noticed was that this angel was rather small; his small frame covered by dark jeans and a dark t-shirt. Most angel males were large and muscled, but this angel was small, skinny and lean, so unlike most males. _A submissive,_ Dean figured. He tried not to notice how the smallness of this angel made him _want._

Dean let his eyes travel up, only to look into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

The dark-haired angel tensed as Dean looked at him, and his wings were drawn close to his body to protect them.

"You…" Dean tried to speak, but his voice came out very hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You're an angel."

Oh, the disappointment.

The angel raised an eyebrow at him in response. "My name is Castiel. You must be… my roommate?"

Dean snorted and moved away from the door. "Yeah, lucky me," he murmured. "I'm Dean, by the way." His tail moved as he continued to study the angel in front of him. The scrawny, white-winged angel intrigued him more than he liked.

Castiel's eyes were glued to Dean's tail as if it was a predator ready to bite him. He shifted uneasily. Dean noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

"What? You got something against my tail?"

Castiel looked up at him, surprised. "No! I just… It moves," he said, stupidly.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. It's a _limb_," Dean pointed out; slightly annoyed by the angel's naïve nature, and by him staring at his tail. The angel blushed slightly and looked away. "Damn, you're a weird angel, aren't you?" The angel didn't respond, so Dean went on. "Well, just stay out of my part of the room and I'll stay out of yours, okay?"

"Sure," the angel muttered, slightly offended, and went back to unpacking, except he didn't turn his back at Dean, not even once.

Dean rolled his eyes. Angels and their mistrust towards demons.

He climbed under the covers of his bed and undressed down to his boxers and t-shirt. He lay down to sleep, and a few minutes later he could hear Castiel doing the same. He fell asleep with his back to the angel, hoping he wouldn't cause Dean too much trouble in the future.

To be continued…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)

Remember: Reviews are love and motivation! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: So, I had someone ask me if the entire story is from Dean's POV or if there will be something from Castiel's POV as well. Well, most of the story is from Dean's but there will be scenes from Cas' POV as well, and some 'mixed' ones where I go a bit into how Cas is feeling and thinking, etc. But mainly it's Dean's POV.

And I also got a question about what exactly a submissive angel is. Well, in this story, submissive angels are male angels with a few more female characteristics – they are smaller and less muscled than dominant angel males, and a mating bond can be formed between them and the person who touches their oil from their oil glands – more is explained in the following chapters about that. Submissive angels also go into heat every 5 weeks (ONLY if they are mated to someone) where they are fertile and may conceive offspring. Though, as I said before, I don't think there will be any actual Mpreg here just mentions and talking about it, unless it's requested by you in a small sequel or something. I usually don't do Mpreg, so that's new for me. Anyway, it is similar to the alpha/omega characteristics used in some fics, if you know those, but without the knotting thing.

And I also know almost nothing about how college works in the USA, so I'm sorry if I got something wrong :b

I hope I got it cleared up for you :) Enjoy the next chapter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day Dean went to his first class, which was an introduction class to what they were to learn in the mechanics and technology major. Dean found the topic very interesting, because he loved getting dirty with grease and oil while working with cars, and he was very interested in vehicle technology. But books never were his strongest side, so he knew that reading homework would be a challenge.

In the lunch break he met up with some of his friends from high school in the cafeteria. Just like in high school, this cafeteria was crowded, noisy and smelled of food that made Dean's mouth water as soon as he entered the room. Thank god they had cheese burgers today. Burgers could distract him from looking around the cafeteria all the time, hoping to catch a glimpse of pure white, soft feathers.

Castiel had left their room before Dean woke up; his pajamas folded neatly on top of his made bed. Dean was slightly uncomfortable with the angel being able to sneak out without him even noticing it. He didn't like the thought of him not having been on guard during his sleep.

"So, Dean, who is your roommate? Human? Demon? Or angel?" Gordon asked, and laughed after he said the word 'angel'. It made Dean wince inside.

"Shut up, Gordon. None of your business," Dean mumbled and picked at his fries.

"Ohhhh with a grumpy face like that, I bet it's an angel!" Gordon said and laughed, causing Benny to laugh along with him. "One of our anti-angel members got an angel for a roommate! Hah, this is so epic," Gordon continued to mock him. Dean scowled at the other demons who laughed at him, and felt Benny inch closer to him; wrapping an arm over his shoulder.

"Hey man, it's not that bad. Just show this angel who's the boss and he'll stay out of your way. Angels are like that, mostly," Benny shrugged.

Dean was about to reply when Jo suddenly showed up. "Angels are like what, mostly?" she asked, looking between Dean and Benny. Benny moved away from Dean to get away from Jo (she was always giving him a hard time).

"Hey Jo," Dean greeted her as she took a seat opposite him. Gordon and the others had gone to mind their own business.

"So, your new roommate is an angel, I take it?" She smiled when Dean muttered a curse under his breath. "Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad! It's a good way to start liking angels."

"_Liking_ angels?" Dean snorted. "This dude is _nerdy_, it can't get more nerdy. You know I don't hang with nerds."

"Hey, I'm a nerd when it comes to art," Jo pointed out; crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you're a girl-nerd, that's a bit different."

"Really," Jo replied, unconvinced.

At that same moment Dean looked up and saw Castiel enter the cafeteria. Beside him was another, also pretty short but more muscled angel with brown wings and brown hair. They sat down at a table in the other end of the cafeteria, without Castiel even noticing Dean.

Dean wondered who that other angel was. The two angels seemed to know each other well. The brown-winged one looked like he was telling Castiel some joke or something, and Dean caught the small smile that appeared on the Castiel's lips as the unknown angel kept talking, and how his white wings seemed relaxed and were comfortable around the other angel.

Dean was so busy staring at the two angels and at Castiel's wings that he almost didn't notice the angel turning his head towards him; piercing blue eyes meeting his. Dean froze after being caught staring at the angel's wings, and immediately looked elsewhere to pretend like nothing happened. He continued a conversation with Jo but he could still feel that piercing gaze on him sometimes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next few weeks went by quietly. Dean and Castiel didn't really speak to one another except for a hello and good night in their room. It wasn't that they saw each other much in their room anyway; Dean was often hanging out with friends until 11pm where they had to be back in their rooms, and sometimes Castiel would be back late as well.

Dean found out that the brown-winged angel, whom Castiel was seeing every day in the cafeteria and hanging out with in the corridors, was named Gabriel. They seemed to spend a lot of time together, and they had likely known each other for a while, Dean figured. They were always acting so familiar around each other, and Dean found it odd to watch as Castiel smiled at the other angel's jokes or was annoyed by them – he was always so quiet in their room, maybe because Dean had told him to mind his own business. Castiel even shoved the other angel a few times which only caused Gabriel to laugh out loud and ruffle his hair. Maybe that was why Castiel's hair was always sticking out in all directions all the time.

Dean also found himself unable to look away from Castiel's wings whenever he saw him in the corridor or in the cafeteria. Sometimes he'd find the angel staring back at him with a questioning frown on his face, and Dean would pretend like nothing.

It wasn't that he was obsessed with the wings or anything, he was just somewhat curious. Demon and angel wings were very different, and Dean wondered if the feathers of an angel really _were_ softer than silk, and just how sensitive they would be. Demon feathers were usually sharp, unless the demon "unsharpened" them, but they were never soft, they always had a roughness to them. This was why Dean felt such an interest in angel feathers because they were different and more fragile, and_ fuck_ he wanted to touch those feathers so badly, even if it made him sound like a girl.

One night, Dean had enough of angel wings and feathers on his mind. He was a _demon_, damnit, and angels were snobby, selfish creatures and he really shouldn't give a rat's ass about Castiel's wings, especially since he was a total nerd angel. Besides, demon wings were way sexier than angel wings. So he managed to find Lisa, who had been giving him dreamy eyes a few times in the cafeteria, and they made their way into the boys' dormitory while everyone else was still having dinner. Dean loved the feel of the female demon's soft, well-curved body against his own, and the sight of demon wings was just what he needed to get those stupid, soft-feathered pure white angel wings out of his mind.

The way to Dean's room was all mouths crashing together, nails against skin, heavy moans, and desperate need of sex. When they reached Dean's room Lisa pushed him against the door without entering the room, and fiercely began kissing him and pushing her hips against his. Dean's cock was hard and heavy in his pants; him thrusting forward to get friction against Lisa's thigh, to which she chuckled and gave a small bite on his neck in response; her hands buried in his short hair. Dean moaned and leaned his head back against the door, not caring that a few people from the other rooms were staring at them. Dean had always been kind of an exhibitionist anyway.

Lisa's hands moved into his wings; careful of the still slightly sharp feathers. Demons would touch each other's wings during heated sex, and the other demon would unsharpen the feathers to their medium state to avoid injury. But to unsharpen them fully was only something they did with mates.

Fuck, Lisa's hands felt good in his wings. She knew what she was doing.

Dean was so caught up in the heat and desperation of the moment, that he almost didn't notice when Castiel suddenly stood next to them. The angel cleared his throat, causing Dean's eyes to snap open and look at him.

"What?" Dean growled, annoyed at being disturbed at such a moment. Lisa paid almost no attention to the newcomer, and her hand moved to his back where his wings joined his back and _rubbed. _

Shit, the most sensitive spot.

Dean moaned involuntarily, and his tail was moving around restlessly next to his leg.

Castiel stared at them, awkwardly; his eyes staring at Dean's restless tail, then at his wings which were currently being molested by Lisa, before looking at his face again. "Um, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wish to enter our room now." He shifted on his feet, feeling awkward.

Dean groaned in frustration. "What? Now? Can't you go somewhere else until we're done?" He couldn't believe this! He hadn't gotten laid in over a month and now he was being cockblocked by a freaking angel. "What about your boyfriend, the angel you've been hanging out with in the cafeteria, can't you sleep at his place?"

Castiel frowned at him. "Gabriel is my brother. And no, I can't sleep at his place because he's out tonight."

_Brother?_ So that short, brown-winged angel wasn't Castiel's mate after all, Dean thought.

"Shit," Dean mumbled and pushed Lisa away, who made a sound of protest. "Sorry babe, can we continue this at your place?" he asked her.

Lisa looked quite offended at the suggestion. "Sure, whatever. But you better make the mood good again, 'cause it got kinda ruined."

Dean winced. "Sure babe, just… let's get out of here." He looked at Castiel before he moved away from the door; his wings flared out in an annoyed display; sharp feathers sticking out everywhere, causing the small angel to flinch back and stare in shocked surprise. He gave Castiel his best annoyed glare before he left the boys' dormitory with Lisa and went to have heated and much needed sex at her place instead.

He ignored the feel of Castiel's stare on him the whole way out of the boys' dormitory.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I know, this chapter was pretty short and I'm sorry – but it was the best place to divide it from chapter 3. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.

And thank you for all your reviews so far, I'm very happy :) Please review and I will try to have the next update up this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: Someone on LJ pointed out to me that some of my things about college is incorrect. Well, as I said, I don't know much about how college works, but I'm trying my best. If you see any big things that don't correspond to reality, just either pretend it's different in this story verse, or please point them out to me :) This person pointed a few things out to me which I am trying to keep to from now on.

Thank you all for your support so far, I'm glad you seem to like the story :) Makes me more motivated!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel had been waiting to start college for a while now; high school had been a tough time. He had gone to an angel-only high school in another state. Being the small, skinny angel that he was, and a nerd, he had fallen victim to a few of the school's most arrogant jocks and bullies, who perceived submissive angels as being lower than them. With Gabriel being 4 years older than him, he hadn't been around to protect him from the bullies in high school, which meant Castiel always had to take care of himself.

Now that high school was finally over, Castiel was looking forward to a new beginning in a new state, new town, and new school. It was Gabriel who had insisted that be came to the same college as him, both because of the famous art and design education, and to get away from their older brother, Michael, who was always trying to feed them his ideals and control their lives. One day Gabriel had had enough and had moved away, and now Castiel could finally join him.

If there was one thing Castiel hadn't counted on, it was that his roommate at this mixed species college would be a demon. He hadn't actually had many encounters with demons before, and he wasn't sure what to think of them. In Castiel's experience, demons were tough, aggressive beings that he'd rather avoid.

Castiel had been somewhat offended when Dean had told him to mind his own business. He could feel that Dean didn't like him, and he liked to think that the feeling was mutual. But Dean's constant glances at him in the cafeteria and in the corridors confused Castiel quite a bit. It was inappropriate to stare at an angel's wings like that, and he had noticed Dean stare at his wings several times, but he was too afraid to confront the demon about it. Dean was stronger and more muscular than him, and he felt slightly intimidated by him up close because of the big, dark, sharp wings and the restless tail that looked like it would wrap itself around Castiel's neck at any time. At the same time, he couldn't help but find the wings and tail of the demon rather fascinating. Dean's wings were so different from his own, they were tough and_ masculine_, and it made Castiel feel funny inside sometimes when he looked at them.

The day after Castiel had had the awkward encounter with Dean and Lisa in front of their dorm room, he met up with a classmate in the cafeteria. Her name was Jo and she was human. She also seemed to be good friends with Dean which had caused Castiel to avoid her at first, but after being paired up for a project with her he had found that they got along pretty well.

"So, Castiel," Jo said as they took a seat by one of the tables in the almost empty cafeteria to work on their project while eating a snack. "Is Dean giving you any trouble lately? 'Cause I swear that jackass can be oh so annoying sometimes."

Castiel's lip curved into a small, amused smile when she spoke. "No, he doesn't really talk to me. Although, last night he was, uh, with a girl… outside our room."

"A girl? That's typical Dean," Jo snorted. "What happened?"

"Nothing much. I asked him if he could take her somewhere else, which he did, and then I spend the night alone," Castiel shrugged. It had been somewhat lonely to spend the night alone. He had almost gotten used to hearing the demon's soft (sometimes less soft) snores from across the room. He tried not to think about the times he had secretly smiled at Dean's manly, yet comforting, snores while he had lain in his bed.

"Does he ever jerk off while you're sleeping?" Jo suddenly asked.

Castiel stared at her in shock and blushed heavily. "What?" he croaked out.

"Does he jerk off? You know, masturbate. Because he did that one time during a summer camp while I was sleeping in the same tent as him, and I swear to God if my foot hadn't been broken at that time, I would have kicked his ass so damned hard he would have tasted toe nails for 2 weeks!"

Castiel continued to stare at her in shock. "Um, no, I don't think… I mean, I have not heard him do anything like that. At least not while I'm there."

"Oh, good," Jo said and leaned back in relief.

Sometimes Jo's sudden outbursts of anger – usually aimed at Dean or other males – scared Castiel just a little.

The conversation changed and soon Castiel found that it would be rather difficult to start the work on the project as long as Jo was in the good, talkative mood she was in right now. But he didn't mind, they still had time to work on it, and he enjoyed her company.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean felt better the next day than he had been feeling for months. Heated sex, a good night's sleep, and waking up next to a soft body in bed ready for round two was like heaven to a male demon. He would definitely be seeing Lisa again at some point.

What was even better was that he almost hadn't thought of white, soft wings last night. Maybe he was finally getting rid of this stupid fascination with white wings and _angels._

His day was good until he entered the cafeteria after noon when he started feeling hungry, looking around for Jo only to find her seated at a table with none other than _Cas_ sitting opposite her.

"What the fuck…?"

He ignored the few weird glances he got as he said it out loud.

Since when did Jo and Cas _talk _together?

He knew Jo liked angels a lot, but _seriously?_ With Dean's _roommate?_

Dean approached them slowly; watching how Jo and Cas seemed to be talking together like they were good friends, with Jo laughing and Cas laughing as well, with his feathers moving elegantly behind his back every time he laughed.

Damn, there came Dean's wing-obsession again.

He was almost at their table when Jo finally noticed him.

"Oh, hey Dean! I was wondering where you were," Jo smiled at him, and gestured for him to join them.

He could see Castiel tense somewhat and avoid his eye as he slowly sat down next to Jo.

"Uh, hi Jo. What's going on?" Dean asked, staring between them suspiciously.

Jo smacked his back in a friendly gesture. "Jeez, don't be so paranoid! Castiel and I have art and design together, and we are currently working on a project together. We're actually making very nice conversation with each other," she said and smiled at Castiel who gave her a shy smile in return.

"Really," Dean replied and raised a brow.

"Yes, really," Jo said and rolled her eyes before turning to Castiel again. "Don't mind Dean. He's a paranoid asshole, which I think you know already."

Castiel's eyes widened slightly at the way she said it, and Dean protested.

"Hey, I'm not an asshole!"

"No, you're just less kind sometimes," Jo said, glaring at him. She cut him off before Dean could say anything else, "Anyway, Castiel here turns out to be quite a good artist. Have you ever seen his work, Dean?" she asked with an excited smile.

"Um, no?"

"You should," Jo said and reached across the table to grab Castiel's sketchbook which was on the table next to him.

"Wait—" Castiel protested and reached for the sketchbook, but Jo had already taken it and opened it for Dean to see. Castiel folded his hands in his lap, nervously, and blushed a bit when he saw Dean's eyes widen as he looked in the sketchbook.

The sketchbook was filled with pencil drawings and water color paintings; each image filled with detail and feeling. Dean was never much interested in art, but he couldn't help but be amazed by Castiel's talent. The motives of the drawings were various; drawings of people, nature, animals, in different settings and situations, with so much care put into the details. It seemed that he had underestimated Castiel and his skills quite a bit.

"Whoa," Dean said in awe, and Jo grinned at his stunned reaction as she kept browsing the sketchbook for him.

"See? I told you he was good. Better than me, even," she said.

"That's not true," Castiel murmured; still blushing from the attention his sketchbook was getting. His wings twitched and flared behind him.

"It is," Jo insisted and handed him back his sketchbook when she was done browsing it. She looked at Dean while Castiel clumsily put the sketchbook back into his bag. "You should see his paintings," she told Dean, "they're quite amazing as well."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not get too much into this art nerd stuff. Could be contagious," Dean said with a teasing grin.

"You're a jackass," she snapped and hit Dean's arm. She noticed Castiel staring at them with a somewhat shocked expression. "Don't worry", she told him, "I hit him all the time. It's friendly violence. Dean likes it," she grinned.

"No I don't," Dean grumbled.

"Yeees you do! Or should I pull your tail instead?" Jo grinned and reached for Dean's tail. Seeing her intentions, Dean quickly rose from the table and got his tail out of her reach.

"No! Don't touch my tail ever again, bitch," Dean snapped, in a friendly matter, and grabbed his tail to stroke it gently, as if it to comfort it.

"That's disgusting, dude," Jo grimaced.

"You're just jealous 'cause I've got one," Dean replied and stuck out his tongue to mock her.

Castiel was watching the scene between the two with interest and wonder. He had never imagined that Dean could be like this, to be so familiar with another species. Usually Dean was acting so cold and careless around him, and now he almost got a whole new impression of him. Maybe Dean's whole cold act was just a facade to hide a more sensitive personality inside. Castiel liked to think so.

Dean looked to see Castiel staring at them with interest, and he suddenly remembered himself. He quickly regained his posture and cleared his throat. "So, um, nice sketchbook, Cas, I'll see you later, I guess." He turned to leave when he heard Castiel speak.

"Cas?" the angel said in wonder, and frowned at him.

Dean froze and turned back around to face him. "Yeah, well, it's a nickname, ya know. 'Castiel' is kind of a big mouthful to say, really. You want me to not call you that…?"

"No, it's fine," Castiel said, pondering over the new name. "It's… I like it."

Dean stared at him.

"Alright. Well, see you later. I'm going to a party tonight, so if I come back late you know why."

"Okay, I will likely be asleep by then," Cas said. "But thank you for letting me know." He gave Dean a little smile and Dean stared at his lips for a moment.

"Right. See you," Dean said and hurried out of the cafeteria before anyone saw him blushing at that awkward and way too weird conversation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ash's party was just like in high school; loud music, hot ladies and lots of confusion. Just what Dean needed on a Friday night after a busy week with classes and assignments. Dean was already too sleepy to keep partying when it was 2:30am, so he went back to his room.

When Dean made it back to his dorm room he was a bit wasted. Ash, who was 21, had smuggled a few beers into the school and practically forced Dean to try them. The alcohol from 2-3 beers, plus him being very sleepy was making him somewhat dizzy. He entered the room as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake up his angel roommate. Not that he would care much if he did because Cas would probably just fall asleep again right away.

Castiel was fast asleep on his bed; his wings spread out on either side of the bed as he slept on his stomach. There were soft, barely audible snores coming from him, and his pink lips were parted just slightly.

And holy shit.

Because of the heavy summer heat, Castiel was laying shirtless on his bed. Probably by accident, the blanket had slipped down and was only covering the lower part of his body and his legs, leaving his slim shoulders and wings totally exposed to the air and to Dean's eye.

Fuck.

Dean had never seen the point where Castiel's wings joined with his body. It was an area on the angel that was particularly restricted to others. Dean never really understood why.

The moonlight from outside made the white feathers have a bluish glow to them; making them shine and look utterly soft and tempting to Dean's dozy and curious mind.

He hesitated slightly before he approached Castiel's vulnerable, sleeping body quietly. He really shouldn't be doing this, but weeks of fascination with those wings made it hard to resist temptation. He moved a little closer, just to get a better look at the magnificent wings in front of him.

Castiel was still asleep, and Dean was now standing directly next to him; only inches away from the right wing that was spread out down the side of the bed and unto the floor.

Dean licked his lips.

This was his chance to finally find out exactly how those feathers felt; if they were as soft as Dean imaged them to be. He had wanted to know this for weeks already, even though he would never admit it out loud.

His own wings twitched with anticipation as he reached out his hand, hesitantly, until his fingertips came in contact with the soft feathers. Castiel made a small sound, and Dean quickly pulled his hand back. But the angel was still sleeping. Dean tried again. When he touched the feathers, they were soft and smoother than silk under his fingertips, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He gasped at the feeling. They were so different from his own demon wings, so pure and elegant. They were everything he had imagined – a direct contrast to demon wings. And god, if that didn't turn him on just a little.

When he brushed his hand through them and into them in order to explore their feel more, Castiel moaned softly into his pillow; wing twitching gently and spreading further in invitation. Dean chuckled at the reaction, and stroked his hand down the feathers more. _So silky._ Castiel gasped softly and whined in his sleep. The angel responded so eagerly to his touch, and Dean decided he liked that.

Then he saw something. At the base of the wings there were small bumps. Something Dean knew he didn't have on his own wings. Curious, Dean moved his hands over to the unusual bumps, realizing they must be the oil glands.

Unlike demons, angels had oil glands at the base of their wings which were used to coat the delicate feathers in a protective, oily layer. It was the part of the wings that was supposed to be most sensitive and private.

As soon as Dean's fingers touched the glands and felt sticky oil escape from them and onto his fingers, he felt a sudden warmth overtake him from the inside which overwhelmed him. Castiel suddenly gasped violently; obviously feeling the same warmth overtake him. The angel's eyes flew open and his mouth opened in a shocked gasp, and Dean barely had time to back off when the angel's massive wings swung towards him, as the angel hurried up from the bed to face him.

Dean watched as Cas' wings spread out in a defensive pose; revealing the massive wingspan that Castiel's wings had. The angel swirled around to look at him; eyes wide in shock and fear. His eyes narrowed when he spotted him, and Dean could see confusion, fear, and anger in those eyes.

"What did you _do?!_" Castiel shouted at him.

Dean was taken aback by the sudden aggression Cas was displaying, and held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, hey, I'm sorry, dude, I didn't mean to—"

"Do you have any idea what you have just _done?!_" Castiel shouted; hurt and fear evident in his face, and his wings flared out in defense.

"I don't—"

"_Get out!" _

Dean stepped back in surprise. He slowly turned around to walk out the door, and he dared to glance back at Cas, who was still watching him with anger. Dean walked out and closed the door quietly behind him. Then he made his way back to Ash' room to crash for the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seems Dean's curiosity and lack of self-control just got him into some serious trouble ;) More about the bond is explained in the next chapter and you will meet Gabriel, who is not very impressed by what happened.

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Dean woke up in Ash and Andy's room with both of them still sleeping after a night of partying. Ash had asked him why he needed to sleep in their room, but Dean hadn't really given him a proper answer. Ash didn't seem to mind.

It was noon already, and Dean left Ash's room to head back to his own. He hesitated before entering, only to see that the room was empty. Castiel had gone somewhere else, it seemed. He couldn't blame him for it.

Dean felt like the biggest moron there is. He had let his curious mind control him, and now Cas was angry at him. He knew that he had practically molested the angel in his sleep, but he hadn't quite counted on the reaction that he got. Cas seemed to be overdoing it quite a lot, he thought.

He changed his clothes and made his way towards the cafeteria to get some much needed breakfast.

The corridors were almost empty because most people were home with their families during the weekend.

Before he could reach the big cafeteria, he was suddenly being grabbed by the shirt and thrown up against a nearby wall, harshly. He gasped when his back and wings collided with the hard wall behind him. He stared in shocked surprise, only to find himself face to face with Gabriel, Castiel's brother.

Shit.

"Now, you listen to me, you ignorant demon punk ass," Gabriel growled at him; his brown wings flared with aggression and his face was only inches from Dean's own, which made Dean feel panic rise inside him. "What gives you the fucking_ right_ to touch my brother? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your fucking balls off right here and now!"

Dean stared at him in shock. "Whoa, I swear I didn't mean to touch him. I saw him there, and I just couldn't—"

"Couldn't resist molesting my brother in his sleep?" Gabriel finished for him with a growl and pushed him back harshly. "You know, I've seen you staring at his wings for quite a while, Winchester. You're really not on my list of favorite brother-in-laws right now," he growled.

Dean frowned at him in confusion. "What?"

Gabriel's hand in his shirt relaxed a bit, and his face softened a little. He tilted his head at Dean in wonder. "Jesus, you have no idea what you did, do you?" he asked, studying Dean closely. Then he snorted and let go of Dean, who sighed in relief as he was no longer being pushed against the cold wall.

"You know, you have to be the most stupid demon I have ever met," Gabriel suddenly said. He cut Dean off before he could protest at the insult. "You just touch an angel's wings and his oil glands, and you have no idea what happens if you do that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean growled in annoyance.

Gabriel stepped into his personal space again and stared him directly in the eye. "When a female or submissive angel lets you touch their wings long enough for oil to be produced from their oil glands from the stimulation, you claim them as your mate when you touch that oil – a mating bond is formed."

Dean stared at him in disbelief. "You… you're kidding me, right?"

He had to be kidding him. There was no way—

"I'm afraid not," Gabriel snorted. "The bond is formed, which marks your claim on Castiel, even though Castiel was asleep and didn't quite consent to you molesting his wings or for his oil to flow. Well, it's still an incomplete bond, but it's there nonetheless."

"Incomplete? You mean it can be reversed?" Dean asked, hopeful.

"Sure, but the bond takes months to disappear. At least 6 months. It will only disappear if you don't have physical contact or consummate it."

"Consummate it?" Dean asked; grimacing.

Gabriel gave him a funny look and smirked. "Ya know, consummate it like you do in marriage. You, Castiel, heavy, heated penetrative sex with Cassie as the bottom, and no condoms. That will consummate the bond and make it permanent. If the bond is to disappear you simply refrain from consummating it," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So the bond disappears if we don't… you know," Dean said; trying not to blush. "So… if the bond isn't permanent, why did Cas get so upset about it last night?"

"Jeez, you really are stupid," Gabriel said and rolled his eyes. "You just _molested _him! Wings are an angel's most private and sensitive parts – especially the oil glands. We don't let anyone touch those parts except for our mates. Besides, the claim you put on him allows you to touch his wings and to have sex with him if you want – because you are already mates now – and it binds his body to you only. Don't you think that scares him just a little?"

Dean didn't know what to say to that. He had never imagined this would happen. He couldn't help the sudden _want_ rise inside of him at Gabriel's words; the urge to touch the wings again, but he would never do any of those things without Cas' full consent. Besides, the guy was an angel and Dean wasn't into angels. Or at least so he liked to believe.

"Even though you're a demon and Cassie is an angel, the mating bond works just the same as if you were an angel, in case you wonder," Gabriel said; crossing his arms and looked Dean up and down. "However, I strongly recommend you let the bond break over time. I don't actually have a saying now when it comes to what you do with my brother, but I swear if you hurt him or rape him I _will_ rip out your spine and skin you alive," he growled.

"Whoa," Dean said, putting his hands up. "I won't touch him, jeez."

"Yeah you better not," Gabriel said and turned to leave before he looked back at Dean over his shoulder. "Oh right. My roommate is away so Cassie will be sleeping at my place until Monday, so don't expect to see him in your room until then. And when he does return I wouldn't count on him being best friends with you – he kinda hates you for what you did." And then he disappeared down the hallway before Dean could say anything in response.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the encounter with Gabriel, Dean had wandered around the school lost in his own thoughts. It was a big mess he'd gotten himself into, and he had hurt Castiel with his carelessness. He could not begin to imagine how the angel was feeling; having his wings touched by someone like Dean and then being bonded and mated to him, a stranger – a _demon._ Demons didn't bond in the same way angels did, they bonded at will and the bond could much easier be broken. Bonding and mating claims had much bigger significance to angels than they did to most demons, and the whole wings issue was much more private to them.

Dean liked to think that he didn't give a rat's ass about Castiel because the dude was just a nerdy angel and Dean hated angels and he hated nerds. But the truth was that he cared, even just a little, for the white-winged angel and about what he had done to him.

Dean wasn't sure how he felt about the mating itself. He had never been in a serious relationship before, and becoming mated wasn't something he had ever thought he would do before in a long time from now. He wasn't sure he would make a good mate to anyone; he wasn't good at relationships, he always messed things up. But suddenly being _mated_ to someone… to an _angel_… it scared Dean. He didn't know how to handle the situation, beside from letting the bond fade away. That was probably what Castiel wanted, too. He couldn't imagine the angel wanting to be with _him. _He probably hated Dean more than anything right now.

After walking around aimlessly for a while, Dean went to the cafeteria when he felt his appetite return. It was past noon already. He got himself a nice, messy sandwich and went to sit by a table in the corner of the room. He had wanted to sit alone and gather his thoughts, but that was ruined when Jo suddenly showed up.

"Hey Dean, why are you sitting here in the corner like a child that did something wrong?" she asked, jokingly, and sat down opposite him at the small table. Her teasing grin was kind of annoying right now, Dean thought.

"For no particular reason," Dean muttered and took another bite of his sandwich.

Jo seemed unconvinced. "Really? C'mon, you can tell me. Did something happen?"

"Just drop it, Jo," Dean said.

"Fine, whatever," Jo answered. She looked around the cafeteria; eyes searching for someone specific. "Have you seen Cas around? We agreed to work on the art project this weekend but I can't find him anywhere. He's your roomie so I'm guessing you have an idea about where he is."

"Cas won't talk to me these days, I guess," Dean shrugged. "But his brother told me he's staying at his room until Monday, so maybe you can go there to find him."

"What? What the hell did you do to make Cas not want to be around you?" Jo said, accusingly. "Jesus, can't you just for once stop being so goddamned racist and treat angels like they are actual _people?_"

"It's got nothing to do with that! I touched his wings and now I'm accidentally mated with him!" Dean snapped before he could think. He regretted ever having said that to Jo, because she stared at him in shocked surprise.

"You... _what?!_"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "I couldn't help it, I was tempted. Those stupid wings of his… those big, soft-looking _white_ wings have been driving me crazy for weeks, and when I saw him sleeping there on his bed, with his wings out like that… I just couldn't… It was stupid, I know, and believe me I wish I hadn't done it," he hissed.

"You freaking _groped_ his wings in his sleep?" Jo said; mouth open in disbelief. She blinked a few times before gathering herself together. "Okay, I mean I have seen you stare at his wings a few times, but I thought that was just a natural thing between you… winged beings," she said, unsure of the correct word. "I didn't think that _you_, most macho-male, angel-hating demon that is Dean _fucking _Winchester, would have a _soft spot_ for soft, silken-feathered _angel wings_, for God's sake." She laughed.

Dean grimaced. "Thanks for pointing it out, Jo."

"You're welcome," she laughed.

There was an awkward silence between them after that until Jo finally spoke again.

"So… how do you get rid of this... mating problem," she made a funny face when she said the word out loud. As a human she would never encounter such issues herself, with accidental mating and all that, so it was a bit difficult for her to put herself in Dean and Cas' place.

Dean sighed. "Well, Gabe told me to not consummate the bond – and yes, _consummate_ it, as in having sex, jeez," he added with an annoyed glare when Jo was about to ask, "—and then it should just disappear on its own after 6 months or so."

"Oh, I see," Jo muttered. "So as long as you keep it in your pants, the damage will go away? Wow, I wonder if that's even possible." She laughed and only continued to laugh when Dean glared at her.

"Very funny, Jo," Dean grumbled.

"It is funny! 'Cause you can never keep it in your pants. Even though you say you don't like Cas or angels for that matter, I still know what that look you've been giving him in the past few weeks means," she smirked.

"I haven't been giving him any looks! I'm not into angels, nor nerds, I told you that already! And just shut up already, it ain't funny," Dean said in protest.

He had _not_ been giving Cas any looks. Especially not any of that kind. No way. Not ever. No chance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hope things about the bond is a bit more clear to you now. If not, let me know :) I got some questions before about if Dean will be able to sense anything through the bond, and the answer is no, he won't feel much unless he has physical contact with Cas, then he can feel the warmness that the bond creates as it grows stronger with physical contact. In later chapters I will explain more about that when it happens.

The next chapter will be somewhat short and more from Cas' POV.

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel would be spending the next few days in Gabriel's room. Gabriel's roommate had gone home to visit his family for the weekend, so it was just him and his brother in the room. He wouldn't leave the room in fear of running into Dean in the corridors. He didn't have the strength to face the demon – his _mate_ – right now. He cursed himself for not waking up when Dean had touched his wings, and he cursed his body for producing the oil that had created the bond between them. The mere thought of Dean having touched his wings – _the first_, who wasn't family, to touch them – made Castiel curl in on himself and want to hide from the world. He felt so vulnerable and exposed to Dean and he_ hated _it.

Gabriel was rather upset with Dean, and Castiel was glad that his brother was supportive of him in this unfortunate situation.

Castiel lay curled up in fetal position on Gabriel's bed; wings wrapped around himself as he shivered in confusion, fear and anger after the incident last night. His body was responding to the bond, urging him to find Dean and be with him, to strengthen the bond between them. He pushed the feeling back with all his might. The _last _thing he wanted was to see Dean any time soon.

He had always imagined that his mate would be someone he'd fall in love with slowly, someone who could make him feel loved and safe. Someone who cared about him, not someone who hated angels. He certainly hadn't thought about mating with a _demon_, before, because he wasn't very familiar with them.

Castiel had started to like Dean more before this had happened, but now the thought of facing him again after what he had done to him just made him want to hide.

He flinched when the door opened, but relaxed when he realized it was Gabriel who had returned to the room.

"Hey baby bro, feeling better?" Gabriel asked, and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Not really," Castiel muttered and ignored the name-calling.

"So, I spoke to your demon-mate. Apparently he had no idea about the bond until I enlightened him."

Castiel didn't reply.

Gabriel continued. "I told him it's best if the two of you just let the bond fade away. I take it that's what you had in mind as well, right?"

"I barely know him, Gabriel, I can't be mated with him," Castiel murmured. "Besides… he hates angels." He felt a sting of sadness as he said it out loud.

"Well, if you change your mind I don't think I would mind it much. He's a hottie, after all," Gabriel smirked and gave Cas a suggestive wink.

"Gabriel!" Castiel hissed, blushing a bit, and glared at his brother.

Gabriel leaned his head back and laughed. "Sorry, little bro, just trying to cheer you up."

"You're not helping," Castiel muttered. "I don't ever want to see him again," he added, barely audible.

"You'll have to, you can't stay in here forever," Gabriel said with a sigh.

The world was so unfair sometimes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean spent the weekend trying to think of anything else but Castiel. He partied with Ash, drank a bunch of beer that Ash had brought to the school, hanged out with Lisa (though no sex involved), and he was careful to avoid all angels. And yet Castiel kept popping into his mind; the hurt and confused face he had given Dean after the bond was formed – a bond that Dean still couldn't really feel inside of him.

It turned out that no one else could sense the bonding between them. Apparently the bond could only be detected by others if it was consummated. Which Dean was very grateful for, because the last thing he needed was for the whole school – and his demon friends – to know that he had touched an _angel's _wings. That would be… difficult to explain. In everyone else's mind, he was still the good old Dean who liked to make fun of angels and didn't bow to their demand of respect.

But deep inside, Dean could already feel that part of him beginning to shatter to pieces, as his hatred towards angels was slowly becoming weaker.

Monday came around and Dean had both been dreading and looking forward to this day all weekend. Today he would see Castiel again. He wasn't sure what to except – would the angel be mad at him and ignore him (most likely), or would he be a depressed mess that would make Dean feel more guilty?

He found Jo in the lunch break between classes and they ate outside. Mostly Dean had lunch with Gordon and the others, but today Jo dragged him outside to talk.

They seated themselves at a bench under a big tree that shielded them from the late summer sun.

"So, I saw Castiel in our psychology class today," Jo began. "He wouldn't really talk much to me, except for about our art project, but I could tell he was… not his usual self."

Dean nodded absently. "Is he… depressed?"

"No, not that much. Just kinda touchy and snappy without meaning to be," Jo said.

Well, it was good to know that Cas was acting snappy about it rather than totally depressed.

"You should apologize to him tonight, Dean," Jo said, firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. If he lets me," Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the evening, Dean was sitting on his bed with his wings and back leaned up against the wall while he was doing his homework.

It was late when the door was finally being unlocked. Dean looked up to see Castiel enter the room. The angel gave him a tensed glance, not meeting his eye, before he lowered his gaze and quietly closed the door behind him. His wings tightened behind his back, and Dean could tell he was making an effort to not let any emotions show on his face.

Dean unfolded his legs and moved to the edge of his bed.

"Cas…"

Cas cut him off. "Don't." He raised a hand as a sign for Dean to be quiet. Dean closed his mouth and shut up. Then the angel moved towards his own bed as he spoke, "I do not wish to speak with you."

Dean got up from his bed. "Cas, I'm sorry, okay? I mean, shit, I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know what I was doing." He knew he sounded kind of desperate, but he honestly couldn't give a rat's ass right now. "Cas…" He took a step forward when the angel didn't reply, but immediately stopped when Castiel shot him a glare that said 'stop'.

"You should not have touched my wings, Dean. Demons may not think much of their wings, but to angels they are special. You should not have touched me," Castiel growled, barely looking at him.

"I know… I'm sorry."

"You…" Castiel trailed off and shifted nervously on his feet. His wings wrapped themselves closer around him, and Dean couldn't help the sudden thought of _'cute'_ when he saw it. "Just… Please don't touch my wings again. You may be my mate now and I can't object if you do, but please… don't touch them again."

Dean could hear the hidden fear in his voice. He was taken slightly aback by what the angel said. "No, of course I won't. Jesus."

Even though some part deep inside of him still wanted to touch those soft wings again.

Castiel nodded and seemed pleased with the answer. "It would be easier for both of us if you stop talking to me and just let the bond fade away. You do not seem to like me much anyway, so I think this is best." He turned to his bed and made it ready for him to go to sleep.

"Right," Dean muttered, before he too turned to get ready for bed.

They didn't talk for the rest of the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: Sorry for the shortness of his chapter. The next chapter will be longer, I promise :) There will be some ignoring from now on but also some conversations, and things will slowly begin to change. I'm not telling more now XD

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: Annoctatio reviewed that I haven't explained why Dean and Cas are still sharing the same room. Well, it's going to be explained a bit in this chapter and in the next. Basically it's because Cas is going into heat soon, and Gabriel therefore doesn't want him living with a stranger. As for why he doesn't just share rooms with Gabriel… I think Gabriel wants them to be independent – they are grown-ups after all – and Gabe has his own roommate who is a good friend, so as long as he thinks that Dean is OK for Cas to share rooms with, I doubt he'll switch. But as I said, it will be explained soon.

Enjoy reading :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following two weeks was much like the weeks before the incident. They didn't talk, and Castiel avoided Dean whenever possible; ignoring all his glances and seemed very uncomfortable when Dean looked at him. When Dean came over to talk to Jo while Cas was around, the angel would look at the ground and avoid his eyes, before walking away with an excuse. And Jo would glare at Dean with disapproval.

It was still extremely awkward between them at night, and Dean still felt bad about what he did, so it kind of helped that he didn't see Castiel much because that would only remind him of what he had done. But Castiel never slept with his wings exposed again. They were always safely covered by blankets, and he mostly slept on his back or on his side; protecting the sensitive oil glands. Dean couldn't help but see this as an act of mistrust towards him, but he didn't really have the right to say anything about it. Castiel had his right to mistrust him; he had, after all, taken advantage of him before.

Dean knew that Cas felt violated because of what had happened, but he had already tried to apologize to him. He figured it hadn't helped much. He just hoped the angel loosen open up over time so tension wouldn't be so bad. After all, they were stuck in the same room as roommates because Gabriel insisted it was better that they stayed together – if Cas got a new roommate while being mated to Dean it would put him in a bad situation. Exactly why that was, Dean didn't really understand. Gabriel had talked about Cas' body changing soon, and that would be a problem with a roommate that wasn't his mate. Dean didn't exactly know what he meant by that.

One day after classes Dean went to play basketball outside with some of the other demons in the college. The area was just outside the cafeteria and surrounded by outdoor facilities with benches that were filled with people enjoying a meal outside in the early autumn weather. They were playing demons vs. angels & humans in this game, and some people gathered around to cheer for the species they wanted to win. Needless to say that demons only cheered for the demon team, and humans and angels cheered for the joined human & angel team.

Having been on the football team in high school, Dean loved spending his free time outside with the others, doing sports. It allowed him to forget everything else in the world and he liked to keep a good form. Besides, playing was fun.

The other team had five big angels with them. They were muscled and strong, but Dean could probably take them on one-on-one if he had to; he was good at one-on-one fights.

It was half-way through the game when one of the angels on the other team broke the rules. Just as Dean was about to score a goal that would take the demon team to a 6-10 lead, the large angel suddenly knocked into Dean, and punched him to the ground with his elbow.

Dean quickly got up with a growl and turned to face the angel.

"What the fuck, dude!" Dean snarled; his wings spreading and the razor-sharp feathers stood out. His tail moved in an agitated manner behind him.

"You've been getting way too many goals!" the angel – Uriel – sneered back. "It should not be allowed for demons to use their tails in this game! Neither angels nor humans have them."

"The rules don't say it isn't allowed. And you can't possibly forbid me to use all parts of my _freaking_ _body!_" Dean snarled back. This angel was starting to piss him off. It wasn't the first time he had played sports with Uriel on the other team, and this guy always had problems with the demon team.

"I have to agree with Dean on that one," one of his teammates said.

Dean could see that the other angels on the other team looked at each other as if they didn't know if they agreed or not. The humans did the same.

"C'mon, guys, let's just relax and keep playing," one of the humans said, and approached Dean and Uriel who were now almost up each other's faces; growling. "I personally don't mind the demon team using their tails, because I have seen angels on this team using their wings to levitate a bit to get an easier score, which I haven't really seen the demons do as often."

The others seemed to agree, but Uriel just wouldn't back off. The angel snarled and unfolded his large, dark grey wings. Dominant male angels had less sensitive wings and could strengthen the muscles in them at will. The next thing Dean knew was Uriel charging at him. Dean snarled and bared his teeth as he charged back at Uriel, and they met each other half way and began punching and wrestling each other. Uriel managed to throw a few punches at Dean that would definitely leave bruises, but it was Dean who settled the fight with an elbow-punch to the face that almost knocked the large angel out cold, and by cutting into the angel's arms and side with his razor sharp wings.

Dean felt the adrenaline leave his body after the fight, and he watched his opponent lying confused and disoriented on the ground before him, after a heavy blow to the head. He gave the angel one last snarl and aggressive display of his sharp wings before he retreated from the basket area. The college president was already calling him to have a serious talk, but Dean knew he was going to win this case. It was Uriel who had charged first, Dean had only protected himself.

The basket team scattered after the incident, and Dean walked towards the benches where he found his towel. He cleaned his face of sweat and a bit of blood, and winced when he felt aching pain in his jaw. He would have to take a shower soon to clean up and soothe the ache, he thought.

God, he hated Uriel.

"Hey."

Dean looked up to see Jo approach him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Nice fighting," Jo smirked. "Can't believe you took that guy out, he was more than twice your size."

"And twice the asshole," Dean smirked. Jo laughed.

Dean gaze suddenly fell on a figure over by the other benches at the door leading into the big cafeteria. He blinked when he saw Castiel standing there together with some other angel that Dean didn't know; observing Dean with a look on his face that he couldn't really interpret. As soon as he noticed Dean looking back at him, Castiel disappeared inside, leaving him to wonder if Cas just saw the whole commotion that just went on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The college president and other important decision making people had taken Dean's side in the fight and so Dean was not punished for beating up Uriel. He had only protected himself when the angel charged at him. Uriel, however, was given a warning and wasn't allowed to participate in sport activities with demons for the next month. Dean was sure Uriel had no problem with that anyway.

After the meeting with the college president, Dean finally had time to shower and rinse off the sweat from his body. He stripped down and stepped into the shower, relieved by the feel of hot water running down his body and over his wings and bruises. He softened his feathers; unsharpening them, and leaving them in their most vulnerable state. They weren't nearly as soft or as sensitive as most angel wings, but they were still an important erogenous zone on the demon body in this state.

The showers were divided from each other and had a lot of privacy. No one could see him and they could barely hear him. The showers were empty now anyway, and Dean was the only one there.

Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of water running down his wings and between his rough feathers. He moaned at the feeling and spread his wings wider to allow more water to enter into the corners. Dean had never let his wings be in this state of weakness with another person before, except for his mom when he was a child. He probably wouldn't let anyone see them like this, ever. At least not until he found the right one.

The image of Castiel and his soft, pure wings popped into Dean's mind. The memory of touching Castiel's wings; the feel of the extreme softness and fragile nature of the feathers beneath Dean's hands made him moan involuntarily. He wanted so badly to feel them again.

Dean blinked his eyes open; forcing him back into reality.

He liked to think that his hard-on was because of the warm water running through his wings and down his body, but he knew that wasn't quite the truth.

Getting turned on by Castiel was wrong on so many levels. First, the guy was an angel and Dean was a demon – no good match and a rare thing. Second, they were actually already mates, but that had happened by accident because Dean had _molested_ him, so he should have no right to think about Cas like this, he had already violated him so badly.

Dean groaned and cursed himself for his feelings. He could _not_ be crushing on Castiel, he just couldn't. It wasn't right, and it would only complicate things further.

He shook the feelings off and quickly cleaned himself up before stepping out of the shower. His dick was back to its soft state by now, because he wouldn't let himself jerk off to the thought of Cas.

He willed his wings sharp once more, dried his hair, wings and body with a towel and put on his boxers. He quickly walked from the bathrooms and back into his room with a big towel wrapped around his body. He had to carry his dirty clothes and he forgot to bring fresh clothes. Typical.

When he reached the room, he left himself in and closed the door him. He turned around, taking off the towel that covered his body.

And then he was face-to-face with Castiel.

Castiel flinched back in surprise as Dean suddenly entered the room, and he was suddenly confronted by a shirtless and almost _naked_ Dean. His eyes widened in surprise, and his wings flared behind him. Dean too let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly face to face with Castiel, who was standing over by the beds.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were back yet," Dean apologized, feeling like a jerk that he didn't take fresh clothes with him into the bathroom. Now he was standing there in just his boxers.

Castiel blinked at him and quickly looked away from Dean's naked torso. Dean swore he could see a blush on his cheeks. It made him smirk a little.

"Um, that's alright. I'm just here to get rid of my books before going to get something to eat with Gabriel," Castiel replied.

Dean nodded and awkwardly made his way over to his drawers to find some clothes. Water dripped from his still somewhat wet wings and unto the floor but he would clean that up later.

He felt Cas' gaze on him from behind.

"You… you're injured," Castiel said with a hint of concern in his voice that surprised Dean a little.

Dean turned around to look at him before looking down at his own body. He was indeed covered in a few visible cuts and bruises here and there, and his jaw hurt a little from the punch Uriel had given him. Should be nothing compared to the beating he had given Uriel, though.

"Well, yeah," Dean said with a shrug. "The dude managed to get in some punches before I knocked him out. It's not a big deal."

Castiel nodded absently and kept staring at his muscled chest.

Dean felt a little uncomfortable.

Hadn't they agreed to ignore each other?

Now they were talking_ and_ Cas was staring at his chest.

Not that he minded Cas staring at his body. Dean wasn't very modest, and he knew he had an attractive, muscled body and he wasn't ashamed of it. Besides, Cas was his mate, so it wasn't wrong of him to stare to at him.

All of sudden Dean's thoughts were interrupted as an odd, sweet scent caught his nose. He sniffed; his nostrils flaring to catch the scent. The smell was sweet and intoxicating, and unlike anything Dean had ever smelled before, and it made blood rush down to Dean's lower parts, which wasn't a good idea considering he was still only wearing his boxers.

"Do you smell that?" he asked and sniffed again. "Such a strange, sweet scent…"

Castiel's eyes suddenly widened and he reached behind himself to place his hands over his ass. His face flushed heavily, his wings tensed up, and he suddenly looked panicked.

"I- I have to leave," the angel said, and the next thing Dean knew Castiel was storming out of the room and running down the corridor like he was being chased; leaving Dean to wonder what the heck was going on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once again it was very much from Dean's POV. There will be some Cas' POV in the next chapter. And I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I often do cliffhangers. Please don't hate me, lol.

Hope you enjoyed it and please review :) All your support so far has been awesome ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**: Just to let you know: there will be no sex between Dean and Cas until after chapter 15 at least, maybe first in chapter 16-18. So be patient and wait a little longer for that ;) I want things to develop slowly between them. Personally I like it better when there is a slow build of romance and mutual attraction before the sex begins, and it will take some chapters before they are ready, anyway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel didn't return to their room last night, so Dean figured he was probably crashing in Gabriel's room again. He couldn't quite figure out what he had done wrong for Cas to suddenly freak out like that and disappear like he was afraid Dean was going to eat him. He tried not to take it personally, but he couldn't help but think it had something to do with him or that mysterious smell that had caused him to run into the bathroom after Cas was gone to jerk off like his life depended on it. It was probably one of his most intense orgasms ever.

When Castiel didn't return in the morning either, Dean made his way towards Gabriel's room, which was one floor up from Dean's in the boys' dormitory section of the school. He needed to know what had happened with Cas.

He knocked on the door, waiting on a few seconds before Gabriel opened the door slightly. The brown-winged angel looked up at him and didn't seem too surprised to see him. Before Dean could speak, Gabriel's hand flew out and grabbed him by the shirt, and then he was being dragged unceremoniously into the room and the door was slammed shut after him.

"The fuck?!" Dean said as he was thrown into the room, which was empty.

"I thought you might show up here sooner or later," Gabriel said; crossing his arms as he stared at Dean. "Cassie isn't here, he is somewhere safe, and he won't be able to see you for the next week or so."

"What? Why? What happened?" Dean asked; hating how he suddenly felt a sting of concern for the white-winged angel.

Gabriel sighed and unfolded his arms. "Cassie went into heat last night – which I was only waiting for to happen – so now the College Board was so kind to give him his own spare room for a week until his heat is gone. He will be going there whenever he gets his heat now."

"Heat?" Dean repeated in disbelief. "I didn't know that _male_ angels went into _heat._"

Gabriel sighed. "It only happens with mated females and the rare submissive male angels, which I do think you are aware that Cassie is." He glared at Dean who nodded silently. "Anyway, it is not good for an angel in heat to be around others, which is why Cassie will be isolated in the following week until the heat is gone. We don't want you or any other stupid males to take advantage of his condition."

"I wouldn't do that," Dean protested.

Gabriel stared at him, unconvinced. "Really. I bet you went to jerk off like never before after you smelled him, didn't you?"

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but found that he couldn't really deny what Gabriel said, so he closed it again.

Gabriel smirked. "I knew it. The angel's mate is always most affected by the scent. It is, after all, something that happens after a submissive becomes mated to someone, and it is to encourage sex between him and his mate so they can procreate – which I'd really rather not think about, 'cause I don't wanna clean my brain with bleach," he said; grimacing and shivering to get the thought out of his head.

"Besides," Gabriel continued, "this is also the reason why Cas is still staying in the same room as you, Dean. His heat would affect his new roommate, and that would only complicate things further, and I don't wanna see my brother raped by some random guy. At least with you it would be… more okay. I guess." He grimaced a little.

"Um…" Dean said, awkwardly, feeling his cheeks blush at this horribly private conversation. He did _not_ want this conversation with _Gabriel _of all people.

As if thinking the same, Gabriel slapped his hand down hard on Dean's shoulder, making the demon flinch, and dug his fingers painfully into the his shoulder as he led him towards the door. "So remember, heat happens every five weeks, and during that time I suggest you stay the hell away from my brother and do_ not_ make fun of him. And no sniffing him just to get the biggest orgasm of your life, _capiche?_"

"Whoa, I—"

"Good," Gabriel cut him off with a smile and practically shoved Dean out his door. "Now scram 'cause I've got lady's company in a minute and I don't wanna scare her off with a big, bad demon standing outside my room. So hit the road and see ya later, lover boy." The angel gave him a wink and then the door was closed in Dean's face before he could reply.

Dean took a moment to contemplate what the heck had just happened, before he finally turned around to make his way to his first class of the day.

Castiel was in heat?

That would explain why he had suddenly run out the room like that after Dean had picked up the scent, and why the scent had made Dean's cock so hard that he couldn't waste any time before jerking off after Cas had disappeared.

The thought of the angel in heat; his body wanting and ready, _needing_ to be with Dean, made him groan with lust and made his dick twitch in his pants.

And he was ashamed of it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel spend the rest of the week alone in a spare dorm room on basement level – away from the other boys' rooms. The room was used for the few angels like him who were in heat and needed to be isolated from the rest of the school to avoid sexual assaults.

Most of the time Castiel lay on the bed, curled in on himself and only wishing for the heat to go away. The heat made his body feel hot, it made him hunger for intimate physical contact with a mate – _his _mate. But he could not ever allow himself that. He cursed Dean for doing this to him. For creating this bond, for making him suffer here alone in his heat, and for embarrassing him more than ever.

Castiel sobbed into his pillow as another wave of heat passed through his body; making his underwear soak with slickness from his body, and making his wings twitch and itch to be touched. It didn't even help the feeling much when he touched himself or used toys.

Every time he thought of Dean, the bond reacted and his heat got worse. He tried shaking the demon out of his thoughts, but it was difficult. But he was comforted by knowing that Dean wouldn't feel him suffering through his heat through their bond. The bond was too weak for that.

He spent the day in bed reading books, watching TV, drawing sketches in his sketchbook, and dozing off every now and then.

It was night when the door was being unlocked and opened, and Gabriel entered it. He had a spare key for the room.

"Hey bro, feeling any better?"

"No," Castiel muttered and tried to regain control his body and urges.

Gabriel wasn't affected by Castiel's heat because they were brothers. The heat never affected blood relatives, but it could affect both angels and demons otherwise. Humans could also smell it, but they were less affected by it.

Gabriel took pity on him and went over to the bed where he placed a bag of food for his brother. "Brought you something from the cafeteria. I know you said you weren't hungry, but I still think you need to eat."

Castiel muttered a small 'thank you' into his pillow.

"And I got some notes from your psychology and art classes today. That human girl, Jo, gave them to me. She said she wanted you to have them so you wouldn't fall behind in class," Gabriel said and placed the notebook on the small table next to the bed.

Castiel looked up before he forced himself to sit up; legs crossed on the bed – ignoring the wetness in his pants – and took a peek into the food bag Gabriel had brought him. It was a chicken sandwich and an orange soda.

"You actually remembered that I hate the bacon sandwich, I'm surprised. You always get it for me," Castiel said.

"Of course I remembered, you would kill me if I ever gave it to you again," Gabriel laughed. "Well, I happen to like it a lot, ya know. And I know Dean does too, 'cause I've seen him eat it a few times."

Castiel groaned and put the bag away. "Why must you always mention Dean?"

"Because I don't think you hate him as much as you'd like to think you do."

"What makes you think that?"

Gabriel smiled smugly. "Because if you really didn't like him at all, you'd be acting totally different around him and be complaining a lot more, especially after you became mated to each other. Besides, Uriel always made life tough for you back in high school, and yesterday he got his ass kicked by your demon boyfriend. I saw how you stared at Dean after the fight, after how he defeated someone as big as Uriel in just a few minutes, and you were beginning to stare at him shyly even before all this happened. I know you feel attracted to him, and it's not just the bond's fault."

"I am _not_ attracted to Dean," Castiel hissed, trying to hold back his blushing.

"No? Well, you should be. I hear that male demons with the largest, sharpest and most intimidating wings are considered most attractive in the demon society. And you have to admit that Dean's wings are both large, sharp and _badass._ Damn, if he wasn't mated with you, I would gladly sleep with him if he asked me," Gabriel said with a big grin on his face.

"_Gabriel!_" Castiel hissed; blushing heavily. He couldn't believe what his brother had just said.

Gabriel laughed and ruffled Castiel's hair, who swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"Don't worry, I am not gonna touch your mate," Gabriel promised. "Which reminds me that he came to my room today to ask me how you were doing and what had happened."

"Y-you told him?" Castiel asked in shock.

"I had to," Gabriel said, like it was totally obvious.

Castiel groaned and buried his face in his pillow once more.

Dean knew about his heat. He knew that Castiel's body was fertile and ready for him to be intimate with Dean and be completely claimed by him. It was the most embarrassing thing ever.

He could he ever face Dean again after this?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The week passed slowly and Dean found that he hated the emptiness in the room without Cas there. The noises from the corridors where friends talked and laughed made him feel kind of lonely as he lay in his bed at night, trying to fall asleep. His gaze drifted towards Castiel's empty bed several times during the night. He wondered how the angel felt and how his first heat would affect him. Dean had heard that heats were unbearable without a mate present to satisfy your needs, but it wasn't like he could help Cas through it, that would just be rape and Dean wasn't like that.

Every time he remembered that sweet scent of Cas' heat it made his cock unbearably hard, and he had jerked off every day recently. It was kind of embarrassing, especially for a demon that always disliked angels. Now he was mated to one _and_ he was jerking off because of his scent.

It was finally Friday and Dean was making his way back to his room after classes. Today he was in a particularly good mood. Sam was coming to the college today because his school was doing a visit to the college to let the students see their potential future and opportunities. After that the two of them would spend the evening in the cinema and then take the train to spend the rest of the weekend together at their parents' place.

Dean had spent the day in the garage. It was a small car garage that was at the edge of campus, belonging to the mechanics and technology class. In order for students to get proper knowledge, they had built the garage for them to see, feel and work on cars in order to learn better and know what they are dealing with. The students spent an average of 5 hours a week in the garage.

Dean was covered in motor oil and grease after today's classes in the garage. He was wearing his old jeans and an old, dark t-shirt which he always used when he knew he was going to get dirty. He was going back to his room to get fresh clothes and then go to shower, before meeting up with Sam in half hour.

When Dean entered his room, he was surprised to see Castiel back from his isolation week.

They both stared at each other as Dean entered the room. Castiel sat on the bed and took in Dean's greasy and dirty appearance; eyes travelling from his dirty clothes to his wings and tail which were equally dirty, and then to his face which was probably also a bit covered with dirt and oil.

Dean felt slightly awkward standing there, dirty and greasy as he was, and seeing Castiel stare back at him. The angel noticed Dean being aware of his staring and he looked away, blushing.

"Um, hi," Dean finally said, awkwardly. "You, um, you're back."

Castiel nodded. "Yes." He looked into his lap where his hands were folded. Dean could clearly see that Castiel was feeling just as uncomfortable as he was. Probably even more.

"Feeling better?" Dean winced when the question left his mouth.

Castiel blushed. "Yes, much better." He rose slowly from the bed and turned to face Dean, avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry I disappeared like that, but I had to. Gabriel told me you went looking for me…" He blushed again.

"Yeah, you kind of freaked me out, dude," Dean said and laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to concern you," Castiel muttered, apologetically. Dean nodded in response, signaling that it was okay.

Both of them wanted to talk about the issue – that Cas' heat shouldn't change anything between them, that they would still follow through with their plan and let the bond fade and ignore each other as much as possible, but neither of them had the courage to bring up this completely embarrassing subject that was Castiel's heat.

To break the awkward silence and tension between them, Dean finally spoke. "Um, well, I'm gonna take a shower, get cleaned from this oil and stuff, and find myself some clean clothes. If you don't mind?"

"Sure," Castiel replied; stepping out of the way so Dean could go to his drawers to find clothes.

"Thanks," Dean muttered. He quickly took some clean clothes from his drawer and moved to go to the bathroom, but first he turned around to look talk to Cas. "By the way, my little brother, Sammy, might be showing up while I'm still in the shower. Can you let him in and, uh, you know, tell him to wait for me in the room?"

"Of course," Castiel replied, trying to smile. He was still feeling awkward around Dean after his return from isolation and smiling wasn't something that came natural to him right now.

"Thanks," Dean smiled and disappeared out the door and headed to the showers.

When Dean reached the showers, he suddenly became aware that that was probably the longest conversation he had ever had with Cas before. It seemed that the angel had cooled down a bit now and wasn't quite as set on ignoring Dean as before.

He shrugged off his dirty clothes and stepped under the shower, trying not to put too much into the fact that he and Cas were talking – kind of.

/

Castiel sat on his bed and gathered his thoughts while Dean was in the shower. He was glad that Dean had not made fun of him when he returned, and that he hadn't brought up the issue with his heat much. He wasn't sure how to act around the demon after his heat had started and after they became mated. It was all too embarrassing.

He could feel the bond inside him flaring as he had talked to Dean. But it wasn't becoming stronger. Without physical contact and intimacy it would fade away.

It was about twenty minutes later when there was a knock on the door and Castiel went to open it. He hadn't been aware before that Dean had a younger brother, so he was kind of curious to meet him.

Castiel opened the door and came face to face with a young teenage boy, who was reaching up to his chest. The boy looked surprised when Castiel answered the door.

"Um, hi. Is this where Dean lives…?" the boy asked, uncertainly. His eyes fell on Castiel's large, unusually white wings but quickly looked away in order not to stare.

"Yes, Dean is in the shower. You must be Sammy," Castiel said.

"It's Sam," Sam corrected him with a smile; annoyed that Dean still called him 'Sammy' all the time.

"I'm Castiel. Um, please come in, Dean will be there in a minute, I think," Castiel said and stepped aside to let Sam enter.

Sam entered the room and looked around, smiling when he saw Dean's clothes on the bed and a Metallica poster on the wall that Dean had put up after Sam was here last time. It smelled like Dean in the room and Sam smiled.

Castiel felt slightly awkward being alone with Dean's little brother, but he was also a bit intrigued by the smaller demon. Sam seemed polite, and his wings had a similar color as Dean's, but they were not yet nearly as big. He didn't have quite the same dominant look to him as Dean did, but it would probably change when he grows up, Castiel figured.

When Sam was done looking around, he turned to face Castiel. "You know, I wasn't expecting Dean to have an angel as a roommate. Dean always kinda disliked angels, you know."

"I'm aware," Castiel said; trying to smile politely, but it turned out more sad.

"But I don't dislike angels, I've always liked them. I find your culture very fascinating," Sam said and smiled widely.

"Oh," Castiel said. "I didn't think that demons could, uh, find it interesting."

"Well, not that many do, obviously, many of us are still kinda old-fashioned and have trouble accepting angels. But I like your kind. I like your history, your family dynamics, your culture…" Sam said. He stared for a moment at Cas' body and his wings which were typical soft wings of a submissive. Dominant angels' wings were not quite as soft, but still softer than a demon's. Sam blushed a bit when he realized Castiel's true nature, but he didn't comment on it.

Castiel's wings twitched and pulled closer to his body when he saw Sam studying them and realizing what he was. He blushed a bit, not knowing what to do.

Sam stared at Cas for a moment. "So… does Dean give you any trouble? I mean, does he treat you unfairly or anything? Because he can be rather mean to angels sometimes, you know. And I don't know how he'd act around… someone like you."

Castiel twitched uncomfortably.

"Um…"

Castiel didn't manage to answer Sam's questions before Dean entered the room again. This time he was dressed in blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

Sam beamed when he saw his brother enter the room, and Dean smiled widely as well.

"Hey, Sammy."

"Dean!"

Sam threw himself at Dean and hugged him tightly. Dean laughed fondly and hugged him back. They parted from the hug and entwined their tails in a brotherly way to greet each other after such a long time.

Castiel observed the behavior silently.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Dean! I missed you so much," Sam said. "It's really boring home with mom and dad without you, sometimes."

"Yeah I know. Sorry, Squirt," Dean said and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Stop that," Sam said, embarrassed, and swatted Dean's hand away. "Castiel is looking," he whispered in a hiss.

"So what?" Dean chuckled, and glanced quickly at Cas who was still observing them curiously, but didn't make a move to enter the conversation.

"So… it's _embarrassing_, Dean," Sam explained, annoyed.

"I don't think Cas really cares, considering how his brother does the same to him," Dean pointed out. He noticed Cas looking like he didn't know what to say to that and was blushing.

"Oh," Sam said, glancing at Cas and then back at Dean; blinking at him. "You called him Cas."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "So?"

"You gave him a nickname! That must mean you like him. You only give that kind of nicknames to people you like," Sam said and grinned happily at the thought of Dean being nice to an angel for once.

Castiel looked up in surprise and now it was Dean's turn to blush heavily.

Dean quickly put his hand over Sam's mouth and dragged him towards the door, blushing all the way and avoiding Cas' eye. "Okay, too much talking, Squirt, let's just go see that movie, okay?"

Sam tried to speak, but Dean didn't remove his hand from his mouth. He started struggling and muttering, annoyed, beneath Dean's hand.

Castiel blinked at them, and Dean turned to look at him in the doorway.

"Glad you're back, Cas, see you on Sunday. I gotta take care of this stupid, big-mouthed brat until then," Dean said, smiling awkwardly, before the closed the door behind him and dragged Sam down the corridor while he kept protesting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: This was a rather long chapter… Had some trouble writing it, but I hoped it turned out good. Sorry to disappoint those that may have thought that Dean would jump on Cas as soon as he was in heat, but I don't want any rape or dub-con/non-con between them XD;

Please review ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note**: This chapter is **rated M** for male/female sex and drug mentions. In this chapter there is a **dub-non/non-con scene** which is NOT between Dean and Cas, but it involves Dean. I'm not saying more, I don't want to spoil you any more than that.

There is a 5-6 weeks time-jump a bit after the beginning of this chapter, but it is explained.

Enjoy reading :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After spending quality time with Sam and his parents, Dean returned to college Sunday evening to be ready for classes on Monday morning.

When Dean entered the room, Castiel was still awake and sat on his bed, sitting cross-legged and reading a book. His wings were draped next to him over the bed, and some of the feathers reached down to the floor. The angel looked up as Dean entered the room and closed the door behind him; shutting out the horrible laughter and screaming from the corridors.

"Hey," Dean greeted him and dropped his bag with his clothes and personal stuff on his own bed.

"Hello," Castiel answered. "Did you enjoy your time with your brother?"

Dean was slightly taken aback by the question, but it also made him kind of happy that Castiel asked. "Yeah, it was great. I haven't seen my family for a while," Dean smiled.

Castiel nodded and smiled back, returning his attention to his book.

Dean looked at him. He knew he had to bring this up sooner or later, so he took his chances now.

"What happened to the whole 'let's not talk together, it's for the best' thing? Because I think we've been talking a bit more than usual lately."

Castiel froze. "I…"

"You're still mad at me, right?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked away. "Yes, I am," he bit out. "And I do not particularly like being around you. It's… embarrassing," he confessed, blushing.

"Embarrassing?" Dean repeated, slightly confused.

Castiel blushed even harder and curled slightly in on himself, staring at anything else but at Dean.

'Oh right. With the wings-touching and mating thing and the _heat_ thing', Dean thought and blushed slightly himself.

"Right. Got it," Dean said and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "It's a bit embarrassing for me too, and I hate being embarrassed," he muttered. "I actually wouldn't mind if we, uh, talk just a little, at least. It makes me feel even more awkward when we don't talk at all, because it increases the tension, don't you think? If you're alright with us talking more…?"

Dean couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth, and he blushed so bad he had to look away.

Castiel hesitated for a moment before saying, "Alright. I'd like that."

Dean felt relief.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next weeks passed with them talking a little bit more than they had before, but not more than a 'good morning', 'how was your day in class', 'did you have a nice weekend' and saying good night at bedtime. It was short conversations that weren't supposed to mean anything, but it was still creating a better atmosphere between them than when they didn't talk at all.

Both of them were still just trying to make time pass until the bond had faded away completely. No physical contact and no close social relationship helped making it fade.

Dean could still tell that he was not in his best favors with Cas after what he had done. Cas still glared at him when his eyes would accidentally fall on Cas' wings for too long. He had made it clear he did not appreciate Dean's staring, which Dean tried to respect.

He noted that Cas especially didn't like him looking at him when he was close to his heat. Five weeks after the first one, Castiel went into heat again and had to be isolated for a week, and when he came back he was embarrassed and jumpy when Dean looked at him. Dean too felt kinda awkward and uncomfortable around Cas when he knew the angel was near his heat, and he could not imagine how the angel must be feeling knowing that Dean knew about it. It didn't make it easier for Dean to face the angel after his isolation week, because on the day his second heat broke out the entire room smelled of it, and Dean had to jerk off all day until the smell was gone.

And Dean hated to admit it but he kind of liked talking with Cas, even though it was still pretty awkward, given their weird relationship. Castiel had changed Dean's view on angels already. Dean didn't make jokes about them with his friends anymore, and he wasn't responding to any of Gordon's racist insults or jokes anymore either. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Gordon confronted him about it, and Dean wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Almost his whole circle of friends consisted of demons who were anti-angel in their opinions, there were only a few that weren't so much.

Dean could hardly remember why he had disliked angels in the first place. Now that he actually cared to look at angels and to observe them, he could see that they were no different from demons or humans. They were a generally a kind and non-violent society that had many of the same values as everyone else.

Dean pondered over this as he sat in class with Professor Bobby Singer teaching them about technology of older cars compared to the newer cars. He liked Bobby, he was a nice human with a good understanding of what he was teaching. He was also the one teaching them when they had hands-on classes in the school's garage, which made him Dean's favorite teacher.

Classes ended at two and Dean ran into Jo in the corridor after leaving his classroom.

"Hey, Dean!" Jo called, and Dean turned around to face her.

"Hey, Jo, what's up."

She grabbed him by his arm and started dragging him towards the art classroom down the hall. "C'mon, I need you to be my model for a minute."

"Excuse me?" Dean managed to say before he was shoved into the classroom by Jo, who ordered him to stand beside a drawing board.

"I just need a reference of your tail," Jo explained, and started finding pencils and an eraser to work with.

"My tail?" Dean repeated; his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Jo rolled her eyes. "No, your penis, you dork," she said sarcastically, ignoring Dean's grimace. She grabbed his tail and ignored Dean's protest and started folding it into position, and asked Dean to keep it in that position.

"Why am I doing this?" Dean asked after a while; feeling slightly annoyed to be treated like some experiment with no opinion or free will.

"Because my teacher asked me draw something that really annoys me in order to make me feel better, and your tail annoys me quite a lot. Especially when you use it to slap my thighs with – which is utterly kinky by the way," she said with a hint of sarcasm while her hands moved across the drawing board with the pencil.

"Oh baby, if you want me to slap you somewhere else, I'd love to—"

"Quiet!"

Dean laughed. Messing with Jo was one of the best things he knew. She was his best friend and they could make almost any kind of jokes with each other, but they never had a sexual relationship. He liked having a girl friend who he could be himself with without being in a relationship with her.

Dean did as Jo told him to and continued to stand still while Jo was drawing his tail. He couldn't help but move it every now and then because the pose was tiring his tail, and Jo would snap at him every time he did so.

He looked around the art classroom. There were several people in there, all busy with drawing or painting and chatting with each other. The big nerd club, Dean thought with a smile.

He didn't spot Castiel anywhere, though. Maybe he was out to get something from somewhere.

"Hey, Dean, are you taking a job as a model now?"

Dean looked around to see that Gordon and his friend, Crowley, had entered the classroom now. It got quieter after they entered, and Dean wasn't surprised – the two demons had bullied some of these people in the school corridors, after all.

"Yeah, Jo is making me pose," Dean replied.

"Poor you. The power of women, huh," Gordon said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're ruining my picture, Gordon," Jo said with a snap in her voice.

"Sorry, sweet-cheeks."

"Bite me," Jo bit out.

Jo and Gordon never got along well. Jo had always told Dean that Gordon was bad news, but both he and Gordon had been on the football team together in high school, so Dean had always had to hang out with him to be part of the team. Now, he wasn't so sure if that's what he wanted anymore – the dude was a real ass sometimes.

Just when Dean thought things couldn't get worse with Gordon around, Castiel entered the room.

Shit.

Castiel hadn't noticed him yet, as he was busy with a painting that he was working on. But Gordon and Crowley had noticed him entering because they started whispering and laughing before they walked over to the angel.

Dean tensed and bit his lip. This couldn't go well.

Castiel didn't notice the two demons approaching him until they were right behind him. He yelped in surprise and turned around to face them, eyes wide and moving his wings out of their reach.

"Well, well, well," Gordon snickered as he looked at Castiel's painting.

It was a painting of a mountain landscape, with a river and trees in the front and huge snowy mountain in the background. It was part of his teacher's challenge for him to practice drawing landscapes and using the colors of nature.

"Nerd Angel here is painting landscapes," Gordon said, mockingly, looking over at Crowley next to him who was grinning mockingly as well. "Say, maybe if I pulled down my pants you would have a better motive." He and Crowley laughed out loud.

Castiel flushed.

"Hey, that's enough, Gordon. Leave the guy alone," Dean growled and walked over to the scene. Jo didn't even protest when her model moved away, instead she followed after him and crossed her arms as she glared at the two other demons.

Gordon and Crowley shared a confused glance.

"What the fuck, Dean," Gordon said. "You're defending him now? He's just a nerd angel that no one cares about. I thought you were on my side here," he hissed.

Castiel glanced at Dean in wonder but Dean kept his eyes on Gordon.

"I don't think you have a right to say who is cared about and who is not," Dean snapped back. "Besides, this whole angel-hating thing is getting kinda old to me."

Gordon was shocked as he stared at Dean. "You're an _angel-lover_ now?" he spat. "I can't believe this, you're taking their side? You know how much they piss us off with their whole _'we're so much better than you'_ attitude!"

"Funny, I could say the same about you," Dean said; crossing his arms and glaring Gordon down.

"You know what, go to hell, Dean!" Gordon spat before he turned to leave the room, angrily.

"Bye, ladies," Crowley said, smirking at them and shooting a threatening glance at Castiel, who flinched somewhat, before he left the classroom with Gordon.

After the bullies were gone, Jo turned to Dean with an amazed look on her face. "Wow, Dean. I have been waiting for _years_ for you to finally drop that stupid Gordon and his racism. Tell me, who killed my friend and took his skin?" she grinned.

Dean shrugged. "Don't know. Guess I just finally had enough of his shit."

"Took you long enough to get tired of that," Jo pointed out. She grabbed his tail again, making Dean wince. "C'mon, I'm not done with the picture yet!"

"Jeez, how long does it take to draw a freaking tail, woman?" Dean snapped; attempting to draw his tail back but Jo's grip was firm.

Castiel stared between them and at the way Jo was tugging on Dean's tail. Jo gave him a knowing smile before she dragged Dean away.

"Nice painting, Cas," Dean told him sincerely, as Jo dragged him away to the other end of the classroom.

Castiel tried not to blush at the compliment, and went back to his work. He liked to think that he did not glance over at Dean and Jo sometimes, but he would be lying if said he didn't.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gordon did not talk to Dean after the incident in the art classroom, and Dean did not talk to Gordon either. He could feel Gordon and Crowley glaring at him and talking about him from across the cafeteria while he was eating, but he paid them no attention. Sometimes he just ate in the other cafeterias instead. He had had enough of wasting his time with Gordon – a demon that Dean had never actually liked in the first place; he simply hanged out with him for status and to appear tough. Together they had been feared anti-angel demons, the kind that angels always stayed away from, and it had felt good to create fear in their minds.

Only now did Dean realize how stupid and immature he had been. He should have listened to Jo and Sam a long time ago.

Castiel had seemed grateful for Dean standing up for him and helping him. He had never actually told him thank you, but Dean could see the gratitude in his eyes.

His break with Gordon's friendship and of being a known angel-hater made him somewhat unpopular with some of the other demons. Though, the neutral demons, the angels and the humans seemed to respect him more now. So it wasn't a big loss on Dean's side – he had better friends now.

But Lisa, the female demon with whom Dean had slept once, didn't seem to want to give up on him, though.

One day after classes, she was waiting for Dean outside his classroom. As soon as Dean exited the room, she grabbed him and pushed him against the wall in the corridor. Before Dean could say anything, she was leaning up against his body, licking her lips seductively, and looked at him with sexy eyes.

"Dean, I've been waiting for you," she purred against him. "You look like you need a warm demon body filling your needs." She nuzzled into his neck and Dean tried to squirm away.

Dean glanced around, seeing people raise their eyebrows at them as Lisa practically propositioned him in public. Her tail traveled up his thighs to his stomach and her wings brushed teasingly against his, and Dean hated how it made his cock twitch. He hadn't had sex for _weeks_ and he was getting pretty frustrated sexually.

"Lisa, now is not a good time," he said and tried to push her off gently but Lisa wouldn't move away.

"When is, then?" she asked, purring. "You should come to Ash' party tonight, I know you're invited. I'll be there and then we can have some fun." She tugged on one of his feathers and carefully played with it.

Dean groaned. The offer sounded good, he could really need some hot non-committal sex right now. But he couldn't allow himself to do that now that he was mated with Castiel. Even though their mating bond was not complete and would fade away in a few months, they were still mates and Dean was not someone who cheated on his mate.

"I can't, Lisa," he growled. "I cannot have sex with you."

"Yes you can, and you _will_," she said, standing back to look at him with determination. Then suddenly she smiled and said, "See you at the party, big boy," and then she disappeared down the corridor.

Dean groaned in relief when she left, and when he looked to his side he saw Castiel standing further down the corridor, talking with Gabriel. Their eyes met, and Dean could tell that Cas had just seen him with Lisa. He would have to explain that to him later, although he hoped that Cas was able to tell that he didn't want to talk to Lisa in the first place.

Oh how Dean hated his life sometimes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despite his better judgment, Dean did show up at Ash' party that night. Ash had kept nagging him about how he hadn't shown up at his last two parties, but Dean had been away for the weekend to visit his parents. So he promised Ash he would make an appearance at the party and a have a few beers. Ash was, after all, his best human friend after Jo, so he kind of owed him to show up.

He promised himself he would stay out of trouble – meaning not letting Gordon pick a fight with him and not letting Lisa seduce him. It wasn't easy doing that when your hormones were driving you insane and telling you to go find someone to fuck.

The party was the usual; loud music, lots of people getting drunk and horny, and a lack in angel presence. Most angels didn't like to attend parties when Gordon and his gang were there. Dean didn't blame them.

There were way too many people in the small room, even though Ash and Andy had one of the biggest dorm rooms on the floor. Dean started chatting with an old acquaintance from high school that he hadn't seen for a long time. A guy he had also fucked once after a school party, but that was just a one-time thing. Dean rarely repeated his one-night stands, only with a few exceptions, but he was only talking to this guy now.

After the guy was gone and Dean was sitting alone, Lisa suddenly approached him.

"Hey, Dean," she smiled and sat down on his lap. He felt uncomfortable with her familiarity. "Can I get you a drink?" she asked.

Dean pondered for a moment before giving in. "Sure, but we're not going any further besides chatting, sweetheart."

"We'll see," Lisa purred.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Lisa got him a drink and after a while of chatting with her and the others, Dean suddenly started to feel a little dizzy. The room started floating and he felt sick and disoriented. He hadn't even had too much to drink tonight.

Shit, he needed some air.

"I… I gotta go outside for a minute," Dean muttered and headed for the door.

"I'll join you, babe," Lisa said and followed him. Dean was feeling too sick to tell her otherwise.

The corridor outside was also spinning, and Dean wondered if he had had too much to drink. But that wasn't possible, he had barely managed to drink much alcohol before the dizziness came, and he could usually hold his liquor well. Maybe there had been something in his drink…?

He barely noticed when Lisa was suddenly backing him up against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Dean moaned into the kiss and his brain shut down. Arousal went through his entire body and the only thing he could think of was the warm, soft body that was pushing against his own. Everything else simply didn't register in his brain anymore.

Lisa pulled back from the kiss, grinning when Dean tried to follow her lips. "Let's take this to your room," she said and snatched Dean's room keys from his pocket without him protesting. She pulled him down the corridor towards his room and locked them in.

Castiel wasn't there, he was visiting Gabriel tonight.

Lisa all but threw Dean on his bed before she crawled on top of him, quickly opening his shirt and taking it off of him. When she was faced with his naked, muscled chest she wasted no time in licking it and rubbing it seductively with her hands and tail. Dean moaned loudly and his tail curled when she pinched his nipple, and his cock was so hard in his pants it almost hurt.

"Please," he moaned out; bucking his hips to get some much needed friction. His cock was already leaking precome heavily from his arousal.

"Shhh," Lisa shushed him.

Then suddenly his pants and underwear were gone, and he looked up to see Lisa's naked body getting in position over him. Oh _fuck yes_, he needed this so badly. Needed another person's body joined with his own, needed to feel their warmth and watch them come with a blissed face. Nothing else in the world mattered anymore, only this.

He felt Lisa put on a condom over his cock and then she finally sank down on his throbbing cock, and Dean moaned loudly; feeling the room spin around him even more, and he gripped her thighs tightly to hold on to. She took him in easily and sank down as far as she could so she was sitting on his lap. When she started to move and ride his cock roughly Dean was a desperate, moaning mess. It was different because Dean was always the dominant one in bed, but now his head was fogged and spinning, and all he could do was to thrust up into Lisa, desperately.

Everything was so unreal and all he could concentrate on was the comforting feeling of Lisa's heat wrapped out his throbbing cock. He felt something inside of him protest heavily at what was going on, making it feel so _wrong_, but he was too confused to understand what it was. He only knew that he _needed _this. After a few minutes, Dean groaned out his orgasm and he could hear Lisa follow him through it. His vision went black with relief and his body was numb.

Then suddenly his mind started coming back to him, slowly, and he opened his eyes to stare up at Lisa, who was still sitting on top of him; grinning.

"Lisa?" Dean asked, confused.

And then the door was being unlocked and Dean looked over to see Castiel enter the room. The angel stopped as soon as he saw them on the bed. His wide eyes went from Dean's confused face to Lisa sitting on top of him with spread wings, and to where Dean's cock was still half buried in Lisa's body.

"Cas…" Dean said, suddenly very much aware of the situation going on around him.

Castiel stepped back and his hurt, wide eyes met Dean's for a split second before the angel was storming out the door; slamming it behind him before he disappeared down the corridor.

And Dean felt his heart sink into a bottomless pit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: I know, I'm evil for ending the chapter here, I'm really sorry XD Don't worry, this wasn't really Dean's fault, so surely Cas will forgive him? If he can prove his innocence, that is.

The next chapter will be a bit shorter than this one.

Please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Dean continued to stare at the spot where Castiel had just stood a moment earlier, looking at Dean with such hurt and betrayal in his eyes that he could vomit. He felt disgusted with himself because of what Cas had just seen.

He flinched in surprise when Lisa finally moved and slipped herself off of his cock, before taking off the condom and getting rid of it.

"You drugged me, didn't you?" Dean growled at her, not giving a damn that he was still butt naked in bed with her.

"Of course, you wouldn't have me otherwise," Lisa replied, like it was obvious.

Dean felt sick, both from the drugs and from what Lisa had done.

"You _bitch!_ Who gave you the fucking _right?!_" Dean snarled at her and pushed her off of the bed before he went to put on his boxers again, still feeling dizzy and had trouble standing on his feet.

"Now, Dean, I did you a favor!" Lisa insisted; quickly pulling on her own clothes before she turned to face him again. "You were getting far too friendly with angels – abandoning your demon friends and your _pride._ I had to do something – you didn't even wanna have sex with a _demon_ anymore! Do you know how that made me feel? I had to make you desire me and show you what you're missing while you go around being friendly with _angels!_" she spat the last word in disgust.

Dean snarled at her and cornered Lisa up against the wall, who flinched in response.

"Get. The fuck. _Out,_" Dean growled; wings sharpening and pointing towards her.

Lisa stared at him in shock before she finally turned to leave and rushed out of the room.

Then Dean sighed, tired, and turned around to change the suddenly disgusting bed sheets quickly before going to bed to sleep away the remains of his intoxication.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day Dean went over to Gabriel's room where he knew Castiel would be. He wasn't looking forward to facing Castiel's protective brother but he needed them to understand that he wasn't the one at fault here.

The door was opened by an angry-looking Gabriel, and Dean could feel himself shrink a little when the angel glared at him.

"What the fuck do you want, Winchester?" Gabriel growled.

"I came here to see Cas."

"Cassie doesn't wanna talk to you," Gabriel snorted. He was about to close the door in Dean's face, but Dean blocked it with his arm. "Hey!" Gabriel growled.

"I just need you to understand!" Dean said. "I did not sleep with Lisa on purpose, she _drugged_ me!"

He caught a glimpse of Castiel sitting inside the room, curled up on the couch with his wings wrapped around him, trembling. He wasn't crying but Dean could tell he was probably pretty close to it. It surprised Dean a bit.

"Drugged you? Nice excuse, asshead, really original. Now, will you please just step away from my _fucking door _and never show yourself here again!" Gabriel growled; wings flaring as a warning.

"I am _not _lying!" Dean growled back; slamming his hand against the doorframe in frustration. "Lisa drugged me! I would not cheat on my mate, never! But I had no idea what was going on around me, everything was blurry, like a dream. If you don't believe me then why don't you go ask her yourself?" His wings flared in frustration and his eyes never left Gabriel's.

Gabriel folded back his wings and studied Dean for a moment.

"At least do that, _please,_" Dean begged, not caring how desperate he sounded. He just needed to get out of this mess.

Gabriel pondered for a moment before looking back over his shoulder at Cas, who was still curled up on the couch. He looked back at Dean and sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll go investigate."

Dean sighed in relief.

Gabriel opened the door further and stepped aside. "You can wait in here with Cassie until I come back." Castiel was about to protest but Gabriel cut him off, "Just… stay here, both of you. And try not to kill each other while I'm gone." He rolled his eyes and went out the door, closing it behind him.

Dean shifted awkwardly once he was inside, glancing over at Cas who was still sitting on Gabriel's couch.

He found it amazing how Gabriel had managed to fit in a couch together with two beds, a table and a big flat screen TV in the room. The room was covered in beer and soda cans and old pizza boxes. He didn't have to know Cas too well to know that this mess had already been here before Cas showed up.

Castiel averted his eyes as he continued to sit on the couch with his wings around him as if to protect himself from Dean's presence.

After five minutes of silence and awkward tension, Dean finally spoke. "Look, Cas…"

"Do not talk to me," Castiel growled.

"Cas, I told you I—"

Castiel growled and got up from the couch to face Dean, who stared at him in surprise.

"This bond between us may not mean much to you, and it will fade in a few months, but we are still _mates!_ You do not cheat on your mate!" Castiel yelled at him, and looked away as tears threatened to break free.

Emotions were at their brink inside Castiel and he could barely hold back his feelings of betrayal, anger and hurt. It hurt more than anything that his mate had cheated on him. It was a violation to the bond – to _him._

"I wouldn't cheat on you, Cas. Let Gabriel prove it," Dean said softly. Castiel didn't reply and he didn't look at him either, he just stood there with his hands twitching at his sides while his body trembled as he tried to keep his emotions contained.

"But I saw you with her… in the corridors," Castiel said.

"She was coming on to me, asking me to have sex with her, but I turned her down, Cas," Dean explained. "I would never sleep with anyone as long as you and I are mated – it goes against my nature to cheat. Didn't you see me trying to shrug her off?"

Castiel nodded weakly. He had seen Dean trying to shrug the female demon off, but he wasn't sure what to think right now. Everything was a mess inside his head, and he didn't know if he could trust Dean.

They stood quietly for a while with Dean waiting for Cas to look at him but he never did. He could see the angel was thinking about everything deeply, and he didn't want to push him.

After a while Gabriel finally returned to the room. Dean looked up at him expectantly.

"I told the College Board that we have a possible case of drugs at the school," Gabriel said and closed the door behind him. "So, I went with them to Lisa's room and we searched it. We found one bag of a drug known to cause disorientation, a feeling of unreality and sudden strong arousal in its victims. Lisa is going to get expelled from the college." He glanced at Dean, giving him a nod that meant that he finally believed and forgave him.

Dean nodded back and sighed in relief when his innocence was proven.

Castiel's posture softened and he looked up at Gabriel with a confused frown. "Why would she give Dean something like that?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Dunno. In her defense she said she wanted to make Dean a real demon again after he had gone soft towards angels, and she wanted to make him hers again, or something. Didn't make much sense to me."

"Stupid bitch," Dean growled.

"Indeed," Gabriel agreed. He glanced between the two before he said, "I'm gonna leave now, and you two are gonna talk. Nicely." He glanced between them again and left room quietly, leaving Dean and Cas alone in it once more.

Dean looked at Cas who still wasn't looking at him, but he had softened up a lot.

"I'm sorry I talked to you like that earlier, Dean," Castiel said quietly after a few minutes. "It wasn't your fault… what happened."

"It's okay, Cas, you thought I had done it on purpose. I don't blame you for shouting at me," Dean said, shrugging.

Castiel nodded, looking at the ground, shifting. "But I did not have the right to be angry. We're not consented mates, and I should not have the right to hold you back from satisfying your needs elsewhere—"

"Cas," Dean cut him off, causing the angel to shut up and look at him. "It's okay. We may not be 'consented mates' but we're still mates, and I don't cheat on my mate. So no matter how sexually frustrated I am I would never purposefully go find someone else to be with intimately. I'm not that kind of guy."

Castiel pondered over what he said for a minute before he gave Dean a weak smile. "Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome," Dean replied, smiling back.

Dean's tail curled around his leg in joy, stroking his leg absently. It felt good to be in good favors with Cas again – well, as good as it can get with someone you claimed as your mate by accident, and whom you molested in his sleep once.

Castiel stared at his tail and looked at him, curiously. "You do that a lot. Why?"

Dean blinked at him before following Cas' gaze down to his tail. "Oh." He uncurled the tail from his leg and tried to make it neutral again. "It's, uh, demons use their tails a lot to express emotions," he explained.

"I see," Castiel said, thinking. "And what does it mean when it curls around your leg like that?"

Dean smiled. "It means I'm happy or relieved, or both."

Castiel pondered over it for a minute before he smiled at Dean. "I am, too."

Dean grinned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: A short chapter, I'm sorry. But things got sorted out now. In the next chapter things will start to change a little as a result of this :) Obviously the reason why Cas forgave Dean so fast was because Dean wasn't really to blame for this happening… Lisa crossed the line quite a bit.

The next chapter will be longer, don't worry, and I will write the rest of it when my stupid headache is gone.

Please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Note**: June 30th: This chapter has been EDITED because I didn't like the way I handled Dean's rape. They are minor edits and do not affect the overall story or chapter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Things were going good again, and Dean even noticed that whenever he met Gabriel in the corridors now, he would pat Dean's shoulder in a friendly gesture and grin at him before moving on. Dean guessed it was Gabriel's way of telling him that he was sorry for thinking that Dean had purposefully cheated on Castiel, and that he appreciated that he wasn't that kind of guy. He had actually asked Dean if he was okay after the thing with Lisa, which surprised him a lot that the angel had asked. But Dean was feeling rather okay. He was a bit pissed and annoyed with Lisa, and the situation had been rather uncomfortable. He mostly dealt with it by shoving it away from his mind, not wanting to think about it. Jo had tried to make him talk about it as well, and he appreciated her concern.

Castiel too had become a bit more open to him. He was more often smiling at Dean when saying good morning or good night, and their conversations had gotten a bit longer. Cas seemed to appreciate that Dean wasn't a complete asshole after all, and that he took his feelings into account instead of just sleeping with everyone. He had also looked at him with worry since he found out that Lisa had actually raped him. Dean couldn't help but like that the angel worried about him.

Dean was supposed to write a thesis soon, due for end October which was soon. But writing long papers on a particular subject was not one of Dean's greatest strengths. He was a hand-on guy who needed to see and feel stuff in order to learn, he didn't need to write a stupid paper to learn anything. Unfortunately, as a student, he had no saying in this.

After finishing one of his favorite classes – messing with cars in the garage – Dean decided he should go find Jo so she could give him good advice for how to work on his paper. He needed something to help him motivate.

Dirty and greasy as he was after a day in the garage, Dean sneaked by the art class where he hoped he would find Jo. And indeed he did.

She was standing next to Castiel in front of a painting. It looked like Castiel's work, Dean could tell from the use of colors and the talent for painting the tiniest details. He smiled fondly. He liked Castiel's talent a lot, it suited him well – nerd angel and on the way to be a professional artist.

He approached the two slowly, watching as Castiel seemed to give Jo some advice on the use of colors when painting, and Jo making mental notes and sometimes turning what Cas said into a joke that would make the angel either laugh or blush.

It was cute, Dean thought with a smile.

"Hey guys," Dean said as he appeared behind them.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted him. He stared at Dean's oil-covered appearance after a day in the garage, and for a moment Dean thought he saw him blushing a bit.

"I'm not a guy, Dean," Jo said, acting offended.

"You sure about that?" Dean teased.

"Pretty sure. Unless you wanna check?" she said, moving her hands down to her skirt and grinning at Dean.

"Ew, _god no!_ Gross," Dean grimaced, stepping away from her.

Jo laughed and Castiel's lips curled into a small, amused smile. He was getting used to their familiar way of talking and their teasing.

"So," Jo said after collecting herself again. "What's up? And why are you covered in _shit?_" she said with a funny grimace as she looked at Dean's oil-covered clothes and body.

"It's not shit!" Dean protested. "It's oil from the car garage."

"Looks like shit to me," Jo snorted.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Women."

"It almost looks like… 'shit' to me, too," Castiel said, stumbling over the word 'shit' that he wasn't used to using.

"Thanks for the support, Cas," Dean said with sarcasm, and Cas gave him a small, amused smile.

Dean looked back at Jo who was almost cracking up now. "Well, now that we've established that I am covered in 'shit'," he air quoted the word, "I can say that I just came here to ask for your help on my stupid thesis."

"I ain't writing your thesis! I don't know the first thing about cars or technology!" Jo protested.

"I don't mean for you to _write_ it, I mean to ask you for advice on how to best work on it," Dean corrected her, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, now see _that_ is a whole other matter," Jo said and grinned. "What's up, can't a big, tough alpha guy like you write his paper on his own?"

Dean groaned in annoyance. Jo was being a pain today.

"Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't have come here to ask you."

"Good point," Jo said, pondering. "Isn't it easier if you ask Cas for help? He's good with the literature stuff as well, and you share a room together," she pointed out, shrugging, and glanced between them.

Dean froze and Castiel tensed. They glanced at each other briefly, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, Jo… Cas and I don't actually talk about such stuff," Dean reminded her, glancing at Cas.

"Right, with the whole _'not talking will make the bond fade faster'_ thing, right? Jeez, you guys are so complicated," Jo said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Will you help me or not?"

Jo finally gave in. "Fine, I'll help you with your paper."

Dean grinned. "Thanks, Jo, you're the best."

"Of course I am," she snorted. "And in return for me helping you…" Dean watched as Jo moved towards him and suddenly took a hold of his tail. Again. "…I get to grab your tail for the rest of the day and call you my bitch."

Castiel's eyes widened.

"Jeez, Jo, you almost make it sound kinky," Dean said; smirking at her.

Jo squeezed his tail and pulled at it, making Dean wince. His tail wasn't really sensitive unless you pulled at it – then it was painful where the tail joined his with lower back.

Jo laughed when Dean made a pained grimace.

"Why… why do you do that?" Castiel asked, blinking at the scene in front of him.

"What? Grabbing his tail?" Jo asked. Castiel nodded, and she explained, "Well, I've always done it, since we were little. It pisses Dean off. It's kind of nice to be grabbing a big, bad demon by his tail and see him bow to your words just so you let it go again. Demons hate when their tail is being pulled, it hurts them a bit," she said and laughed.

"You do know I could shake you off I wanted, right?" Dean said.

"Sure, but I know you won't, because that would hurt me," Jo replied with a trusting smile.

Castiel looked between them. Even though they were always teasing each other and acting like they were bullying each other, he realized that their friendship was something deep and valuable. They both trusted each other greatly. He smiled absently, happy to see that there was after all mutual deep feelings of trust and loyalty between them. And he was happy for Dean that he had a friend like that in his life.

Jo noticed Castiel smiling at them, and she suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Cas, you wanna try to touch it?"

"What?" Dean said, eyes wide in shock that Jo would even suggest it. Jo ignored his protest.

Castiel shook out of his thoughts and stared at Jo, wide-eyed. "E-Excuse me?"

"Would you like to touch his tail? Try to hold it?" Jo repeated; shoving the tail towards Cas who almost jumped back in surprise.

Castiel stared at her like she was mad. Then he looked back at Dean's tail, which was twitching in Jo's grip. Castiel had never touched a demon tail before, nor had he ever seen one up _this_ close before either. The tail in front of him looked like it was built almost purely from muscle. The end of the tail was spike-formed but not really sharp, and the shape had always creeped Castiel out a little.

"No, I really shouldn't," Castiel said, after having stared at the tail for a minute.

"Why not?" Jo frowned.

Castiel looked up and Dean and then back at Jo and explained, "Physical contact strengthens the bond. Therefore, I shouldn't."

"Oh," Dean said, blinking. Come to think of it, he and Cas hadn't had any physical contact since the night Dean touched his wings. Actually, that was the only physical contact they had ever had.

"Oh, c'mon! One touch can't hurt," Jo said. "It will just take a few days longer before the bond breaks, big deal." She rolled her eyes and shoved Dean's tail further towards Castiel, who still stared at it, wide-eyed and scared.

"Try it," she dared him. "It's not dangerous or anything." She smiled, trying to encourage him.

Castiel glanced up at Dean who silently nodded, giving him permission.

As Jo said, one touch couldn't hurt that much.

Dean observed as Castiel stared at his tail before he reached out, slowly, to put his hand around it. First he pulled his hand back when his skin touched the roughness of the tail, and they both felt a sudden, weak warmness at the touch. After hesitating, Castiel tried again and managed to put his hand around the length of the tail. It felt rough and warm on his skin, but still somewhat soft. And it felt strong and muscled.

They both felt another weak wave of warmth at the touch; their bond trying to strengthen itself after many weeks of being ignored. It felt relieving.

"It feels… _strong_… very strong," Castiel said, awed, before slowly letting go again.

"Um, thanks," Dean muttered, blushing.

When Castiel looked at Dean with a puzzled look, Jo grinned and explained, "A strong tail means an attractive tail to demons. Dominant males have the strongest tails and attract their mates with its dominant display."

"Oh. _Oh!_" Castiel said, realization hitting him. "I didn't… I didn't know that," he added, blushing and looking away, feeling embarrassed that he had just complimented Dean's alpha status.

Dean felt himself blush as well. Cas had just complimented his tail. It made his tail curl and twitch in joy in Jo's hand, who was still holding it, and she glanced up at him with a knowing smirk that made Dean flush against his will.

"Awww, you two are so cute together!" she squealed, grinning at them both.

Castiel blushed more than ever and Dean did as well. They glanced at each other briefly before Dean talked. "We're not _cute,_" he hissed. "Stupid girl," he muttered.

"But you _are _cute together!" Jo insisted, still grinning.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we just go work on my paper writing process?" Dean said, desperate to change the topic and get out of this awkward conversation. He was having _way_ too many awkward conversations this year.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever. Just go to shower first and change your clothes, please. You stink of cars."

"I kinda like the smell," Dean grinned. He saw Castiel smile at that as well.

Jo rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean went to shower before meeting up with Jo later so she could help him on how to write the paper and find motivation.

He was alone in the demons' bathroom.

The warm water from the showerhead was like heaven. Dean closed his eyes and felt the water run down his body. His tail had been twitching ever since Cas touched it earlier. He groaned at the memory of Cas' smaller, soft hand on his tail, and the comforting warmness that went through his body when their bond reacted to Cas' touch. He felt his cock twitch between his legs and harden at the memory.

Dean reached down, grabbing a hold of his now fully hard cock and started stroking it. He groaned; hips bucking into his hand as he sped up his moves. His tail was curling and twitching restlessly until he moved the tail around to tease his balls as he stroked himself.

He thought of Cas' hand on his tail and how he had complimented its strength – something that really turned Dean on to no end. A male demon's dominance was expressed through the muscles in his tail and the sharpness of his feathers. Cas saying that his tail was strong like that… God, what that didn't do to Dean's mind.

Fuck, he was so turned on.

He thought of Cas and his innocent, white wings and bright blue eyes. He thought of his pink lips wrapping around Dean's cock. He thought of himself with his hands buried in Cas' oh so soft feathers with the angel moaning and welcoming his touch, screaming out Dean's name while Dean's tail was thrusting into him.

And fuck, that was it.

Dean came hard over his own hand; moaning out his orgasm and almost collapsing in the shower from the intense pleasure. His cock continued to slowly spurt out come for another minute, as it was normal with demons, before he finally took a deep breath and calmed down from his intense climax.

Shit, he had just jerked himself off to the thought of Cas. And he couldn't even blame the angel's heat pheromones for it.

Dean felt shame wash over him, but his focus was somewhere else.

He was really in love with Castiel, he realized that now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: This chapter didn't turn out quite as long as I intended, so I'm sorry about that. I hope to make the next one longer.

And now Dean has finally admitted his feelings to himself – feelings he's been having for a little while, I think ;)

Please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note**: I got over 100 reviews already, and I just wanted to tell you all thank you for your support and for reading my story! ^_^ I didn't think it would be this much loved, but I'm not complaining – it actually motivates me even more :D So thank you, once again, for your lovely reviews, and I hope you will continue to read my story and leave reviews for me! :)

Now, enough with my babbling, let's move on with the story XD Enjoy chapter 11.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was more difficult to be around Castiel now that Dean had finally admitted his feelings for the angel to himself. He could not stop looking at Cas in a somewhat different way now; how he bit his lip when he was concentrating, how his wings moved in accordance with his mood and how the feathers moved elegantly along with the wings, how content he looked while he was painting or drawing, and how he looked when he smiled, laughed or blushed. He loved how small Castiel looked compared to the dominant angels; Castiel was thin, shorter, less muscled, and when he wore tight pants it made his tail-less ass look even better.

Everything made Dean's stomach feel like there was a bunch of horny butterflies in it, trying to escape.

But his feelings made it even more painful for him to watch Castiel. Sooner or later the bond would fade and Castiel would find himself another mate after that – someone like himself, an angel, probably. The mere thought of Castiel being with someone else – someone else touching those pure, silken-soft feathers, and someone else giving the angel pleasure made Dean sick to his stomach.

He unconsciously glared at every male that dared to look at Cas for too long at a time, which gave him a lot of confused stares from others in return, but he didn't care. He didn't want anyone else looking at the angel while he was Dean's.

Castiel remained oblivious of Dean's feelings and staring.

A few days after he had realized his feelings for Cas, Dean came back to their room early because of cancelled classes. Professor Singer had gotten the flu.

When he opened the door to their room he saw met by the sight of Castiel sitting with his back to the door on a small stool with both of his large, magnificent wings spread out to each side while he was grooming them with a special brush.

When he heard the door open, the angel quickly folded his wings behind his back and rushed to stand up. When he saw Dean in the door he blushed heavily, and Dean saw a flicker of panic in the angels' eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would still be in class," Castiel said, rushed. "I'm really, really sorry." He stood there like a child that had done something wrong and Dean couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

Dean closed the door behind him and entered the room slowly, smiling at the angel. "Don't worry about it, I'm not offended or anything, if that's what you think?"

"Um, kind of, yes," Castiel confessed.

"Why would I be offended?" Dean frowned and dropped his bag on his bed.

"Because the, _uh,_ dominant mate usually grooms his submissive's wings, it's like his, _uh,_ marital duty and right, even before the bond is consummated. And I groomed my wings without you," Castiel explained clumsily; blushing furiously.

He blushed a lot, Dean noted.

Dean himself blushed a little at that information, suddenly remembering what Gabriel had once told him about him now being allowed to touch Castiel's wings whenever he pleased because of their bond. Of course, Dean would not take advantage of that, but he couldn't help but feel a spark of lust while thinking of those soft wings.

"Uh, we're not really the usual mates, are we? Besides, I doubt you'd want me to groom you," Dean said, shrugging a little.

Castiel blushed even more, if that was possible. "No, I don't. Touching my wings again is a bad idea."

It would only strengthen their bond.

"Yeah, no shit," Dean muttered.

Even though he _wanted_ to touch them again.

"Besides, I wouldn't know how to groom your wings, anyway. I barely know how to groom my own," Dean added with a crooked grin.

Castiel gave him a puzzled look. "You can't groom your own wings?"

"I can and I do it sometimes, but I've never been very good at it," Dean shrugged. "My mom used to do it for me, and then Sammy helped me a few times. Now that I'm alone in college it doesn't go that well anymore, I don't have the patience for grooming my own wings."

"But… your wings don't look that messy," Castiel observed. His gaze travelled over Dean's sharp feathers, and Dean couldn't help but twitching them as Cas looked at them.

"Um, well, you can't really see it much right now with the sharp feathers, but when they are completely unsharpened they look rather messy," Dean explained. He wasn't sure if he felt comfortable talking to Cas about his wings – especially mentioning their totally unsharpened state, which he didn't show to anyone, ever. They looked embarrassing when they were soft.

"Oh," Castiel said, blinking. "I forgot they have a soft state."

There was an awkward silence again.

"So, uh, enough with the wing talk, this is getting really embarrassing and very unmanly," Dean finally said and saw Castiel nod in agreement.

Dean went off to the library to work on his thesis, and left the room for Cas to finish his grooming alone. He tried not to blush all the way down the corridor when thinking about Cas grooming his wings right now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day Castiel was outside, hiding under the shadows of the trees on a bench. The late October breeze was cool against his skin, but his sweater protected him from the worst cold. He was sitting with his sketchbook placed on the bench table in front of him, drawing. He was practicing his skills with shadows, and the shadows from the trees falling on the other benches and the green grass was a good place to start. Not that he couldn't draw shadows, but he thought he needed to improve his skills further and wanted to practice more.

After spending an hour drawing, he noticed that he was getting hungry and not being able to concentrate that well anymore. Gabriel would first be out of class in an hour and Castiel didn't want to go eat in the cafeteria alone, so he decided to walk around a bit until he could meet up with Gabriel.

Gathering his sketchbook and his bag, Castiel started walking around the school, trying to make time pass.

Somehow, Castiel had ended up in the college's garage used for students studying mechanics and technology. He blinked, wondering how he had ended up in this dirty, uninteresting place. Cars never really interested him much.

He turned to leave when he suddenly spotted two familiar wings behind the car that was placed just outside the garage. When the figure moved, Castiel saw Dean standing there, busy repairing the car in front of him. The demon was once again covered in oil and dirt from the car he was working on, and Castiel blushed a little. The sight of Dean dirty from car oil all over his clothes, skin and wings made him unable to look away. It was attractive, in a strange way.

Castiel watched as Dean was so busy working on the car that he didn't notice Castiel or anything else around him. The demon was humming happily and popped the hood of the car to look at the engine. He leaned forward over the engine, making his jeans-covered ass face Castiel who was standing only a few feet away. Castiel blushed and watched the demon's tail swing from side to side absently while he was working. The sharp, hardened wings glistered in the sunlight, and Castiel could see car oil covering several of the feathers. It made him blush again.

He liked watching Dean like this – so peaceful and so concentrated as he was doing something he enjoyed doing. Castiel smiled.

"He looks content, doesn't he."

Castiel jumped in surprise and looked to his side to see Sam standing there next to him, looking at Dean.

"Sam?"

Sam glanced at him. "Yeah, Dean and I are supposed to meet in half an hour. I came a little early," he shrugged.

"Oh."

They both looked back at Dean, who still hadn't noticed them and was still standing with his back facing them.

"Dean likes working on cars a lot. He always has. It makes him forget everything else around him and just enjoy what he likes to do," Sam said. Castiel looked at him. Sam continued. "He can be a real jerk sometimes and act tough and mean, but I promise you that deep inside he's sensitive, caring and loyal. I know that from experience." He turned to look at Castiel with a knowing smile.

Castiel blinked at him. "Why are you telling me this, Sam?"

"Because I know my brother cares about you, I can see it in the way he looks at you, and how the talks to you," Sam said. "And I know you like him as well." He grinned.

Castiel blushed and looked away. "No, I do not," he denied.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it," Sam said.

Castiel blushed. It was an awkward conversation to have with Dean's little brother, and he just wanted to hide somewhere.

Suddenly Dean turned around and spotted them. "Hey, how long have you two been staring at my ass?" he asked, grinning, walking over to them while he wiped his hands in a towel that was already black from oil.

"I don't know about Cas, but I wasn't staring at your ass," Sam deadpanned.

Castiel's face went impossibly red.

Dean laughed. "Yeah okay, Sammy, you don't have to embarrass the poor guy further. We've had our fair shares of being embarrassed lately."

"How come?" Sam asked, curiously; looking between the two like he knew something was going on.

"Not something for little kids' ears, Sam," Dean said, rolling his eyes, and reached out a hand to ruffle Sam's hair.

"Gah, I hate you," Sam snapped and swatted Dean's hand.

Dean laughed and then their tails entwined once again.

Castiel looked at them, curiously.

"Why are you here, Cas?" Dean suddenly asked, stepping away from Sam and frowning at Castiel. "I've never seen you at the garage before."

"Oh. I… I walked by, by accident," Castiel explained, shrugging a bit.

"Maybe Cas wants to join us when we're going out for dinner?" Sam suggested, grinning.

Castiel suddenly got a tense, nervous look on his face, and Dean too tensed up before glancing at the angel and then turning back to Sam.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. Cas probably has things to do anyway," Dean said, knowing that things could only go bad if Cas joined them.

Sam frowned.

"Yes, I'm very busy today," Castiel lied, wincing at himself inside. "But thank you for your consideration, Sam." He smiled.

"Oh, I see," Sam said. He shrugged, "Maybe next time, then."

"Maybe," Dean said, glancing at Cas.

They parted ways and Castiel watched as Dean pulled his little brother close; catching him in a sideways hug as they walked, and then put his fist on top of Sam's head, drilling down, with Sam's head caught in the crook of Dean's arm. The smaller demon struggled and laughed, trying to push Dean off and slapping at him with his tail and flapping his wings, but the bigger demon was stronger and laughed at his younger brother's futile attempts to escape his teasing grip. He finally let go of Sam, and the younger demon shoved Dean, hard, who only laughed in response.

They seemed to get along very well, and the scene made Castiel smile once more.

Dean was so very different when he was with Sam or Jo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean and Sam headed into town to find a quiet place to eat and enjoy some brotherly time together. They were going to visit their aunt's house in the weekend, who lived a few miles out of town. They would spend the weekend there together.

They found a quiet diner downtown with not that many people in it. They got a table and sat down and ordered their respective foods when the waitress came to take their orders. Dean ordered a double bacon cheese burger with fries, and Sam had one of his usual healthy sandwich and a fruit salad. Dean grimaced at him when his food was served.

"Dude, you're going to turn into a rabbit or something someday," Dean said.

"And you're going to turn fat and die from heart failure, Dean," Sam retorted and took a bite from his healthy sandwich.

Dean snorted. "Rather that than being a rabbit."

Sam rolled his eyes.

They continued eating and Sam talked about how things were at home and how their parents had started arguing a bit more since Dean left. Dean was worried that would happen because now he wasn't around anymore and all focus was on Sam, and sometimes Mary and John had very different opinions on Sam's future. John kept urging Sam to find out soon what he wanted to be, and Mary kept telling John to take it easy and let the boy decide with time.

Sam also told Dean that he was crushing on a local girl named Jess. Dean teased him about it to no end and Sam was getting really annoyed.

"So, what's the deal between you and Cas?" Sam suddenly asked, turning the topic away from Jess.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you obviously like him because you're so different around him than you usually are around angels," Sam explained. "And I've seen the way you look at him. You like him. A lot."

Dean bit his lip and looked down at his hands, which were currently folded in front of him on the table.

"The thing with Cas is… complicated, Sam."

"Why?"

Dean sighed. "Because… I think I love him, Sam," he finally said.

Sam's eyes widened. "But that's a good thing! Maybe he loves you back?"

"No, Sam, he doesn't," Dean said, firmly. "Not after what I did."

Sam went silent. "What did you do…?"

Dean told Sam about what had happened – him touching Cas' wings and creating a mating bond between them, how they had agreed not to talk much, and about how the bond would fade in a few months. Sam listened closely and let Dean finish before talking.

"Jesus, Dean. I can't believe you actually touched his wings in his sleep," Sam said. "Wings are very sacred to angels – particularly a submissive angel's wings. It's a violation against them to touch them…"

Dean groaned. "I know that, jeez. That's why Cas would have no reason to like me back. Why the hell would he; I molested him and I embarrassed him."

"Well, I don't think that Cas really hates you. I can see that he cares about you, Dean. When I caught him looking at you today, he had a very fond look on his face."

"Even if he did like me, Sam, I can never be with him," Dean bit out. "I've hated angels since I can remember and I've always been cruel to them, I'm selfish, stupid, have had sex with dozens of different people, and I'm a freaking _demon_ and Cas is an angel – we're two different species_._ Cas doesn't deserve me, he deserves better."

"I think you should let Cas decide that, Dean," Sam pointed out. "Besides, you're not all bad. You're loyal to the ones you love, you're protective of them, and you care about people. I don't see a reason why he shouldn't love you because of that."

Dean sighed. "Jeez, Sam, you almost make me sound like a saint."

Sam grimaced. "Well, you're not." Dean snorted out a laugh. Sam continued, "I'm just saying that Cas _does_ like you, even if he won't quite admit it. And I think you should give him a chance before you say that it cannot work out. I don't think you'd be bad for him, Dean, I think it's quite the opposite. And I think he would be good for you," Sam smiled. "Besides, angel/demon relationships are not really approved of, but they are not impossible – there _are _demons and angels that mate with each other, although rarely. And since when did you ever care about what people normally do and what they don't do?"

Dean pondered over Sam's words for a while.

They left the diner and took a cab over to their aunt's house for the weekend. They didn't discuss matters furthers but Dean kept thinking about it.

He still wasn't convinced that Cas actually liked him back, though.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Dean came back to the college on Sunday night, Castiel was long asleep when he entered their room.

He smiled fondly at the sleeping angel and locked the door quietly behind him. He walked over to Castiel's sleeping body and watched the angel lying on his side in fetal position, breathing softly with his lips parted. His wings were almost wrapped around him like a cocoon under the covers.

He looked so peaceful as he lay there; totally unaware that Dean was looking at him.

Feeling guilty for staring at Cas in his sleep, Dean retreated back to his own bed. He stripped down and slipped under the covers. He lay for several minutes, staring up into the ceiling and thinking before he finally fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: I hoped you enjoyed reading :)

In the next chapter Crowley will return and he will not be nice to Cas… just to let you know that something is going to happen in the next chapter, so don't freak out. I'm not going to tell more now.

Review please? :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note**: Seems that Fanfiction net had some problem yesterday when I uploaded chapter 11, it wouldn't show my chapter for over 12 hours. I wasn't the only one with that problem, many stories had the same problem. I'm sorry about that but it wasn't my fault :/ Hope there is no problem with this chapter.

**Warnings for this chapter**: Attempted rape and graphic violence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean kept thinking about what he had talked to Sam about. He couldn't really believe that Cas would ever want him, or that he himself would feel that he could be good for Cas. He had fucked so many things up already. But he did know that he loved Castiel. Loved him for being the nerd he was, loved watching him paint and draw and see the concentrated and content expression on his face as he did so, and he liked watching Cas' beautiful wings. He loved his innocence and somewhat shy nature, and how sweetly he blushed when he got embarrassed, which he did often.

Even though Dean had slept with many people and been attracted to many people before, he had never felt this way about another person before, especially a guy (even though he had slept with guys before). And it scared him. It scared him that the angel was able to make him feel this way.

A few days later Dean woke up late because he forgot to set his alarm. Castiel was still asleep because his classes started later, so Dean tried to hurry up, get dressed, packing his bag with books and otherwise get prepared for classes.

Castiel stirred in the other bed; opening a sleepy eye to see what was going on.

"Sorry, Cas, didn't mean to wake you. I woke up late, gotta hurry," Dean said, feeling sorry for waking up Castiel.

The angel hummed something that Dean couldn't quite understand and snuggled back under his blanket, and Dean smiled fondly at him. Then he hurried out of their room, locked the door, and rushed to class.

Castiel woke up an hour later after Dean had gone. He sat up on his bed, yawning and stretching his arms and wings. A few feathers fell on the floor, and he stood up to sweep them off the floor and put them in a special bag. He always removed naturally fallen off feathers so that others wouldn't pick one up and touch it. Even if the feather was no longer attached to his body, he did not like others touching them.

He started getting dressed and looked over to Dean's part of the room. Dean's bed was unmade and his used clothes were lying everywhere – he had never been good at cleaning up after himself. It was Castiel's instinct to clean it up and make it look nice again, but he hesitated. He didn't want to be too domestic with Dean and he wasn't sure if the demon appreciated him touching his things. So he didn't clean it up.

But as he walked by Dean's bed heading for the bathroom, he noticed an assignment lying on the floor. He picked it up and saw that it was Dean's technology assignment which he had been working on for the past few weeks.

Castiel blinked.

He remembered that Dean had muttered something about his assignment having to be handed in on Wednesday morning in his fourth period. Today was Wednesday and Dean's fourth period was coming up soon. He must have forgotten his assignment in the room.

Castiel decided to take the paper to Dean before he went to his own classes.

/

Meanwhile, Dean was just finishing his third period and was getting settled in for the fourth one, when he noticed that his assignment was missing from his school bag. Shit, he had forgotten it back in the room. There wasn't time to go back to his room to get the assignment, and the teacher in this class was very strict, he would likely not allow Dean to go.

Just as he felt panic take over and sweat appearing on his forehead, Castiel suddenly appeared next to him. Dean looked up at the angel from his seat; blinking at him before looking at Cas' hand which was holding Dean's assignment out towards him.

"You forgot your assignment in the room," Castiel said. "I decided to bring it to you before my own class begins." He smiled softly.

Dean blinked at him and took the assignment out of Cas' hand. "Thanks, Cas. That's… very nice of you." He smiled back at the angel, whose wings twitched a little before the angel gained control of them.

Dean was surprised. Castiel had never approached him like this before, especially in front of others.

"_Aww_ that is so cute. An angel and demon being all cuddly with each other, ain't that lovely," Crowley suddenly said from the doorway; leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed as he watched the two with a disgusted frown. He had been walking by when he saw Dean talk to Castiel in the classroom.

It was common for demons to look down at other demons interacting with angels in such a friendly way. Demons were proud, as were angels, and that pride did not allow for them to interact much with the other species other than a very simple friendship.

Dean glared at Crowley, and Castiel turned to look at the other demon, not knowing what to do with himself in this situation.

"Shut your ass, Crowley," Dean growled.

"Sure, seeing as no one else seems to shut their ass for you around here," Crowley sneered and glanced at Castiel with a disgusted face.

Dean saw red. He stood up from his chair, snarling, and went to charge at Crowley before Castiel's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't, Dean," Castiel said. "He's not worth it."

Dean glanced back at Cas before he stepped back. Castiel's hand dropped from his shoulder and Dean suddenly missed it.

"Your angel boyfriend got you all tamed, Dean. What's wrong? Not a real man anymore?" Crowley mocked.

Dean growled low in his throat; his razor sharp wings flaring in a threatening manner.

Castiel turned to look at Crowley. "Dean is more of a man than you ever will be, Crowley," he retorted at him, his gaze not leaving Crowley as he stared him down.

Dean's jaw dropped in surprise.

He had never heard Cas answer back like that, especially to someone like Crowley. Actually, he had never seen Cas defend himself or anyone else before. He couldn't help but grin in pride as Crowley reeled back from surprise and offense at having been publicly offended by an angel – a _submissive_ angel, even. The people around them that had been watching the conversation suddenly started laughing, and Crowley hurried out of the classroom; face red and his pride hurt.

"That was awesome, Cas," Dean grinned and looked at him.

Castiel blushed, suddenly realizing what he had just done. "Thanks, but I don't… It just slipped out."

"Still, awesome," Dean said, grinning.

The teacher finally came into the class and everyone went to their seats. Castiel said a quick good bye to Dean before he rushed out of the room, heading towards his own classroom and hoping not to be late.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel was the last to leave art class after it ended. He had some finishing up to do with a painting of his.

After finally finishing he stepped back to admire his work; smiling when he found himself pleased with it. It was late and it was completely dark outside already, and Castiel knew he had to pack his stuff and go back to his and Dean's room.

But when he bent down to pick up his bag from the floor, a wave of heat of went through him. He groaned; feeling the signs of his heat in his body. He had completely forgotten that his heat would be coming these days – it was only his third heat, and it would take some time to get used to it.

He quickly packed his things together so he could hurry down to the isolation room before the heat got any worse.

He turned off the lights in the art classroom, hurried down the first floor corridor and made his way toward basement level. The corridors were mainly empty because people were gathered in the cafeterias or in their rooms by now, and no one was in class anymore. This part of the school was particularly empty in the evening.

Castiel walked in a fast pace, and rounded a corner only to bump into someone's muscled chest. He stopped up, blinking, and looked up only to stare into Crowley's eyes, whom he had apparently just collided with. Crowley gave him a cold look, and his nostrils flared as he sniffed the air around him.

_Oh please no, don't let him scent me,_ Castiel thought.

But it was too late.

Crowley's lip curled into a malicious smile; his eyes travelling over Castiel's much smaller body, and the angel stepped back warily.

"Well, look at that. A ripe, little angel, wandering about the corridors all alone," Crowley smirked and stepped closer. "You know, I'm still quite mad at you after what you said to me earlier," he sneered.

"Please, I didn't mean to say what I did. Just leave, please," Castiel said; struggling to keep the trembling out of his voice.

Crowley was the worst person he could run into now.

"Why would I do that?" Crowley said, tilting his head, acting clueless. "I can't leave such a lost, lonely and needy thing alone, now can I? You sure you don't need some help with that heat?"

His smile had gotten even more malicious than before, and Castiel quickly turned around to run away, only to have Crowley firmly grasp his arm and pull him back. He slammed Castiel up against a nearby wall; making the angel drop his bag and yelp in surprise as the demon pinned him there.

"Let me go," Castiel chocked out. He was starting to get really scared now; his body trembling with fear as the large demon pinned him against the cold, hard wall. He tried desperately to push the demon away, to get away from him, but Crowley was way too strong. He didn't budge.

Crowley chuckled at him. "It's useless, little kitty. You're trapped."

Castiel whimpered.

Crowley leaned in; sniffing at Castiel's bare neck as the angel turned his face away from him in fear and disgust.

"Mmmhm, such a ripe scent… so fertile," the demon said. "I wonder who you are producing it for, hm? Whoever it is, he must be stupid not to be here, taking care of you right now." The demon purred against his throat, and Castiel felt sick.

"Just let me go, I have to get back to Dean—"

"'_Dean?'_" Crowley interrupted him; leaning back to stare at the angel in surprise. "I should have known Dean was the one whom you are so wet for right now. Dean's mind has been corrupted, he's not even a real demon anymore, and it's all thanks to _you_." He spat the words and shoved Castiel back hard; the angel crying out in pain when his wings and oil glands made hard contact with the wall.

"How about you and I have a little fun, huh?" Crowley said; his dark, sharp wings spreading and he grinned at Castiel, looking at him like a predator did his prey. "I haven't tried an angel before… but you smell so nice and ripe, I almost can't resist," he grinned, maliciously.

Crowley's tail moved up and started wrapping itself around Castiel's thigh, making the angel flinch, before slowly moving up towards his crotch and then behind him to his ass where his scent was strongest.

"_Don't touch me!_" Castiel snarled in panic; flinching away from the tail. He hissed and tried once more to shake Crowley off of him, but with the same results as before. His wings flared in frustration. Crowley laughed at him when his attempts to escape were futile.

"We're gonna have so much fun, sweetheart," Crowley purred. "You'll be screaming my name soon."

Castiel's eyes were wide in panic and fear, and when Crowley's hand moved up to cup his cheek, Castiel bit down into it, hard.

Crowley moved his hand back; screaming in pain. He glared at Castiel with hatred in his eyes. "You _bitch!_" he yelled; slapping Castiel's cheek so hard the angel blacked out for a moment.

And then Crowley was on him again; hands and tail moving up under his shirt and up his chest, and Castiel screamed and bucked, and begged him to stop. Tears were running down his face and he sobbed and screamed, and the only thing he could think about was Dean.

_Dean would save him._

Crowley grinned at him. "Look at you, all alone and scared to death. Maybe if I touch those wings of yours your mood will get better, hm?"

"_No!_" Castiel screamed; his wings trying to fold shut so the demon couldn't touch them, but he couldn't get them out of Crowley's reach.

"Oh c'mon, you know you want it," Crowley growled.

And then he buried his hand in Castiel's left wing; grasping the sensitive feathers harshly.

Castiel screamed at the pain and the violation of the act.

Crowley grinned at him and there was only one thing Castiel could do now, so he did it.

He screamed for Dean, on top of his lungs;

"DEEEEEAAAAAN!"

/

Dean was walking down the corridors on the second floor with Jo, both of them laughing at an event Jo had experienced earlier, when suddenly something caught Dean's ear.

He stopped up suddenly, and Jo stared at him with frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" Dean asked; listening carefully for another sound, but none came. He could feel deep inside that something was wrong.

"Hear what?"

"My name. Sounded like someone was calling my name," Dean said; frown on his forehead as he kept listening. There was another faint voice of someone screaming his name, and Dean quickly began to run in the direction of the voice.

"Dean!" Jo said, confused when Dean suddenly started running. She followed after him. "Dean, what is wrong! I don't hear anything."

Dean ignored her and ran as fast as he could.

Something was wrong with Cas. He just knew it. Everything inside him screamed at him to find Cas as soon as possible.

He reached the stairs leading to the first floor corridor and quickly ran down the stairs, hoping to find the source of the screaming.

What he saw when he finally reached the first floor corridor made his blood go cold.

There was Castiel, pinned helplessly against the wall by Crowley, who had his hands and tail all over the angel's torso and wings. Castiel was crying; tears streaming down his face as he tried to escape Crowley but to no avail.

Dean saw red.

He barely registered the shocked gasp as Jo appeared behind him and saw the scene.

Dean growled; louder and deeper than ever, baring his teeth and his wings spread aggressively with his razor sharp feathers standing out in all directions. And then he charged fast towards Crowley, who barely managed to turn his head to look at Dean before he was slammed into and knocked to the ground, hard.

Castiel yelped in surprise as Dean suddenly slammed into Crowley and knocked him to the ground next to him.

Dean was lost in his rage. He only had one thought on his mind:

'_He's __**my**__ mate!'_

He wasted no second charging at Crowley again before the demon had even managed to get up from the floor. He punched him hard, and kept punching until Crowley finally managed to shove him off. Dean was thrown back, and he glared up at Crowley who had finally gotten to his feet. The two demons snarled at each other and their sharp wings spread in aggression as they sized each other up. Crowley was already covered in cuts and bruises from Dean's attack. And then they both charged and met each other half way, before continually punching and kicking their opponent in a violent match; trying to cut into each other with their razor sharp wings.

Jo rushed over to Castiel, who was leaning against the wall; staring at the two fighting demons in both shock and relief. Tears were still running down his cheeks and his body was shaking and trembling.

"Cas! You alright?" Jo asked as she finally reached him.

Castiel nodded weakly; his wide eyes fixed on Dean as he fought Crowley in a rage.

Dean hissed in pain when Crowley's sharp feathers made contact with his stomach. He felt them dig into his skin and draw blood, and it made him move back from the other demon.

"Dean!"

He could hear Castiel's panicked voice calling his name as he was injured.

Crowley laughed. "Look at you – protecting your angel bitch. I didn't think you would be this pathetic, Dean," he said, mockingly.

"Shut your mouth," Dean growled and charged again.

This time, the fight was settled when Dean's sharp wings dug into both of Crowley's thighs, and knocked him out with a hard hit of his elbow directly to Crowley's forehead.

Finally getting his victory, Dean stepped back and gave the unconscious Crowley a disgusted look, before he kicked him and went back over to Cas.

"Cas, are you okay?" he asked, concerned, and put his bloodied hands on Cas' upper arms to hold him steady as the angel trembled. His body was sore and aching but Castiel was his only concern right then.

"Dean," Castiel sobbed and moved forward to bury his face in Dean's chest. Dean slowly wrapped his arms around the angel, who let him, and murmured comforting words to him. He carefully avoided touching his wings. Their bond responded to their closeness and Dean could feel it strengthening already as Cas took comfort in him.

"It's okay, Cas. He won't hurt you again," Dean promised, and moved a hand up to put it on top of Cas' head, stroking through his soft hair, as he kept sobbing into Dean's sweaty shirt.

Only then did Dean notice the sweet, ripe scent that came from Castiel.

Dean frowned. "Cas… are you in heat?" he asked; suddenly feeling the scent affect his body. He tried to shake it off and not react on it, because now was not the time.

Castiel tensed against him and nodded into his chest. "Yes. I felt it coming and I went towards the basements. I ran into Crowley," he sobbed.

Dean sighed. No wonder Crowley's attack had been sexual.

"It's okay, Cas, I'll take you there now, okay?"

The angel nodded again.

Dean glanced at Jo, who was looking at them silently.

"Jo, can you go get Gabriel and tell the College Board about this?" Dean asked her.

Jo nodded and rushed off.

Dean gently shushed Castiel as the angel sobbed again, and he started leading him away from the corridor and Crowley's unconscious body.

"It's okay, Cas, just follow me."

Dean led him towards the basement and the isolation room that Castiel used to stay in during his heats. He fished the keys out of Cas' bag and locked them into the room, turning on the lights and sat down on the bed; still wrapped up in Castiel who continued to rest his head against Dean's chest as he trembled in shock.

Castiel's heat was slowly getting stronger and Dean tried to will his highly inappropriate boner away, which was starting to grow and push against his pants. He wanted to leave, he should not be around Cas during the angel's heat, but he could not leave now – Cas needed him.

"It's okay, Cas, it's not your fault," Dean soothed him once more, stroking his hair softly.

"I was so scared, Dean. I was scared you wouldn't come, that Crowley would—that he would—" Castiel trailed off and shivered.

"Cas, of course I'd come. I won't let Crowley or anyone else touch you," Dean promised. Castiel seemed to relax a little and closed his eyes. "Jo went to get Gabriel and inform the college president. Your brother should be here soon, Cas."

Castiel nodded. "Will you stay?"

Dean blinked at the question, surprised.

"Uh, I'm afraid I can't, Cas. Not for long."

Castiel shifted against him. His hand came into contact with Dean's side and the demon hissed in pain. Cas stared down at blood-stained shirt.

"You're hurt."

"Only a little," Dean said. "Doesn't hurt much right now."

No, it was only his stupid erection that hurt as he tried to will it away.

Castiel seemed to have noticed Dean's condition because he sat back and looked panicked. "Dean…"

"Sorry, but your scent is all over the room. I'm trying to shake it off, but it's kinda hard," Dean explained, feeling embarrassed at the situation.

Castiel nodded in understanding before he slowly leaned back into Dean, who looked down at him in surprise.

"Stay a bit longer?" Castiel asked, looking up at him while he leaned against Dean's chest.

"Yeah, okay. Until Gabriel arrives."

Castiel settled back into Dean's body and his trembling got better after a few minutes. He had stopped sobbing now. Dean continued to stroke his hair softly and the angel hummed against him and closed his eyes as he finally relaxed.

When Gabriel arrived he rushed over to Cas in a hurry, hands all over his brother and continued to ask him if he was okay. When his behavior made Cas tear up again, he felt guilt and tried to comfort his brother. He glanced at Dean who had gotten up by now. He nodded at him, and whispered thank you to Dean, who nodded back.

"I gotta go now, Cas. I'll see you in a week, okay? Sorry I can't be here for you until then," Dean said, feeling guilty.

"It's alright, thank you, Dean," Castiel replied, finally relaxing again as Gabriel continued to comfort him. "I'll see you next week." He smiled weakly and Dean smiled back.

Then Dean turned to leave the room, although all his instincts told him to stay here and comfort his mate. But he couldn't do that without risking hurting Cas, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist that smell.

So he left, hoping that next week would arrive soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: I like Crowley but in this story he's not very likable. Sorry about that, but he worked well as a bad guy XD And no, Cas won't be a wreck for several weeks (although he will be somewhat traumatized for a while) because Dean saved him and Cas is finally realizing his true feelings and he trusts Dean now. So from now on the relationship will begin to grow stronger.

I was very mean to Cas in this chapter… I feel kinda bad about it. Hope he forgives me XD;

Please review :)


	13. Chapter 13

The week was probably the slowest in Dean's life, ever.

All he could think of was Cas and if the angel was alright. He wasn't even paying much attention in his classes anymore, but Professor Singer understood the situation and cut Dean some slack – but as far as Bobby knew, Cas was just his roommate. The others teachers started going easy on him as well, probably because of Bobby.

Jo had been very comforting to talk to. She always supported Dean when he was in trouble or if something was bothering him. He had already told her how he felt about Cas and about his frustrations with not being able to be with the angel right now.

Dean's wounds on his stomach were not too deep but it stung a little the first few days. A nurse had patched him up good and given him a few painkillers. His wounds would heal soon, and because of a demon's good ability to heal it would not leave a very visible scar.

Dean had never been so angry at someone in his life. He loathed Crowley for what he had done to the angel – _Dean's_ angel. The thought of Crowley having touched those pure, soft white wings – having touched _Cas_ – made his insides curl in disgust, and made him want to beat up Crowley all over again – possibly even worse. Cas was _his_ mate, and no one was to get near him like that, especially during his heat.

Castiel's attack had happened on a Wednesday, and by Friday Gabriel showed up in Dean's room at night.

"How's he doing?" Dean asked when Gabriel was inside and had closed the door.

"A bit better," Gabriel said. He glanced up at Dean. "He keeps calling your name in his sleep, though."

Dean frowned, concerned. "Why?"

"He's reliving the incident, and the heat is not helping – it can make an angel confused and disoriented sometimes when combined with trauma. He keeps screaming 'Dean, please help me' in his sleep and when I wake him up he asks if you are there. He looks disappointed every time I tell him no."

Dean winced, feeling guilty for not being there. "I'm sorry, but I can't be around him when he's… you know."

"Yeah I know, and I didn't mean to make you feel guilty," Gabriel said, lips curled into a small smile. "Heck, I don't _want_ you near him as long as he's in heat. You could end up doing something stupid." Dean nodded, looking at the ground. Gabriel tilted his head at him. "But then, I'm surprised you could control yourself when you were with him in the room before I came."

Dean looked up, angry. "You think I would take advantage of him when he was like that? Jesus, I would _never_ do that. Thanks for your trust, Gabriel."

"I'm just saying I'm surprised in your self-control, that's all," Gabriel said, grinning.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, the heat should be gone on Wednesday next week, so I think Cas will be back by then. Maybe first on Thursday, it depends," Gabriel said, going back to business. "And the college president told me that they are expelling Crowley from the college, because there were already many complaints about his behavior anyway. And dude! Everyone is getting expelled because of you and Cassie, I hope I'm not next." Gabriel winced.

Dean laughed. "Don't worry, Gabriel. You haven't done anything – _yet_ – to earn it."

"Jee, thanks, Winchester," Gabriel said, sarcastically, and smiled. He turned to leave. "I'll tell Cas you said hi, hopefully that will cheer him up a little. It's a bit hard to comfort him when he keeps asking for you."

Dean smiled. Cas asking for him made him happy, but also guilty that he could not comfort the angel when he needed it.

"See ya, Dean-o," Gabriel said and disappeared out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next Wednesday finally came around and Dean hoped that Cas' heat would have disappeared by now so he could return to their room. Dean wanted so badly to see him again and see how he was doing.

He was sitting on his bed, reading a random gossip paper that Jo had given him. He needed something to read while waiting. His tail was moving restlessly next to him as he was anxious to see if Cas would return tonight. He was just about to give up waiting and go to bed, when the door was being unlocked and slowly opened. Dean unfolded his legs and got up from his bed, looking towards the door.

And then Castiel stepped in slowly and locked the door behind him. His blue eyes met Dean's green ones and the angel smiled.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas," Dean breathed. "How…. How you are doing?"

Castiel looked down and slowly approached Dean. "Better, but…" He trailed off and Dean could see he was probably close to crying.

"Hey, let's sit down, okay?" Dean offered and Cas nodded.

They seated themselves on Dean's bed and Dean made sure to sit close to Cas but not too close to touch him. The angel was staring into his own lap; hands folded in it. Dean wanted to put an arm over the angel's shoulder or to comfort him but he restrained himself. He didn't want to be pushy.

"What's wrong, Cas? Aren't you doing better?" Dean asked, softly.

"I am over the worst, I think, but…" Cas said and trailed off again. "I still keep thinking about it," he confessed, voice low. "I was so powerless against Crowley, I couldn't do anything. Even when he—" He trailed off.

"Cas, you don't need to blame yourself, it wasn't your fault," Dean said, finally letting his arm wrap around the angel's shoulder – being careful of his wings – to comfort him. Castiel sighed contently and leaned a bit closer to the demon.

"But what if you hadn't shown up?" Cas asked, on the edge of tears. "Then Crowley would have had his way with me. I was so scared, Dean. All I could think of was you, that I wanted to see you again… that you would save me."

"Cas…" Dean said, blinking at him. "Cas, I did come. Crowley won't ever touch you again. If he does, I will be there to kick his ass."

He smiled and Cas smiled back when he looked up at him.

"Thank you, Dean. For everything."

"You're welcome," Dean smiled.

Dean slowly took his arm away from Cas' shoulder and the angel blushed a bit before getting up from the bed. Dean stood up as well.

"Maybe we should go to bed, it's getting late," Dean suggested.

Castiel nodded and they both started preparing to go to bed. They both fell asleep rather fast because their worries about each other were almost over now.

During the night, however, Dean was woken up when he heard Cas turning in his bed and muttering Dean's name, asking Dean to help him in his sleep. Just like Gabriel had told him. As soon as Dean woke him up and told him he was right there, Castiel seemed to calm down again. After a few minutes the angel was sleeping again, and he didn't wake up having nightmares for the rest of the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next few days Cas was staying in the room because he wasn't ready to go to classes again just yet, although he was feeling better. So Dean sneaked out of the room while the angel was still asleep and went to his own classes. He could feel that Cas was getting better and better, which was a good sign.

One day after his classes Dean walked back to his room, eager to see how Cas was doing. On his way there he met Jo.

"Hey," Jo said, catching up to Dean in the corridor and walked next to him.

"Hey, Jo."

"How is he doing?" Jo asked with a concerned frown on her face. She hadn't seen Cas since the incident, which was almost 2 weeks ago.

"He's doing okay. He has had a few nightmares lately but I have managed to calm him down. He still seems a bit skittish though," Dean replied, suddenly wondering if Cas was doing okay alone in their room. Maybe Gabriel was visiting him today.

"I see," Jo said, pondering. "Did you tell him yet?"

"Tell him what?"

"How you feel about him," Jo said, smiling knowingly.

Dean groaned. "Are you starting this, too? Jeez. I can't tell him how I feel because it will only mess things up even more, and I don't want to hurt him anymore."

"You won't, Dean. Cas likes you," Jo pointed out.

"I don't know about that. And I always end up hurting the ones I love…"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Well, _duh_, that's _life, s_top being so damned afraid of it. Besides, Cas is probably even more hurt without you."

Dean blinked at her and Jo winked at him before she disappeared into her classroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Dean came back to his room Cas was sitting on his own bed, sketching. He looked up when Dean entered and smiled.

"Hello, Dean. Did you have a nice day?" Cas asked, putting his sketchbook away.

"Yeah, it was alright," Dean answered, smiling, and dropped his bag onto his bed with a sigh. "What about you? Did you draw something?"

Castiel's face saddened a bit. "Not much… my inspiration is kind of… ruined." He stared down into his lap again and Dean felt sorry for him.

"I'm sure you will find inspiration again when you're feeling better," Dean said, smiling sympathetically.

Castiel nodded absently. He was feeling a lot better, though.

Dean twitched uneasily as he stood there. He wasn't sure if he could do this; be around Cas, talking to him, watch him smile and cry and want to either smile along with him or comfort him. One day it would all be gone – the bond would disappear and Cas would be gone. He would probably find a new mate, and Dean would be alone with an empty feeling in his chest.

Castiel stared at him, concerned. "I can sense through the bond that you are troubled. What is wrong?"

Dean turned to look at him in surprise. "You can feel that?"

Castiel got up from the bed slowly and approached Dean. "A bit, but only when I'm close to you, physically. An incomplete bond does not reveal many feelings and you have to search hard to sense them."

Dean blinked and looked away. "Yeah, sorry about that. This will probably be easier for you when the bond is gone. Then you don't have to worry about my feelings anymore."

Castiel suddenly got really silent and Dean raised his head to look at him. The angel was staring at something on Dean's shirt without really seeing it; lost in thought.

"Cas…? What is it?"

"I…" Cas trailed off. He looked away and his wings twitched nervously behind him. "I don't know… I mean, I don't know if the bond should be broken. I don't know if I want it to fade away." His voice was low, like a whisper, but Dean could hear him clearly.

Dean blinked. "Cas, what are you saying?"

The angel suddenly looked more nervous, avoiding Dean's eye, and his wings flared a bit.

"If the bond breaks then I… then I lose you," Cas said, looking up at Dean.

Dean went silent for a moment.

"Cas… are you saying that you _like me?_"

Castiel blushed heavily and his wings twitched nervously again. "I don't… I mean yes, I like you, Dean. I think I have liked you for a while, I just didn't want to admit it – I was supposed to hate you after what you did to me, but then I started seeing that underneath your sometimes arrogant appearance you were nice, funny, loyal and caring. And then when Crowley attacked me, I…" He trailed off a moment. "Then all I could think of was you; that I couldn't let Crowley touch me because I belong with you, and that I trusted more than anything else that you would save me and protect me. And then I could no longer deny my feelings to myself."

Dean could not believe what he was hearing.

Cas _liked_ him?

He actually liked him _back?_

"Cas…"

Castiel looked away, blushing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to babble like that. I can understand if you do not feel the same—"

"Cas, it's not that," Dean cut him off.

Cas looked up at him in surprise.

"I… I like you, too, Cas. God, I have liked you for a_ long_ time, I was just too stupid to see it until a few weeks ago. I don't want the bond to break either, Cas, and I don't want to lose you, either."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cas asked, surprised and in awe; searching Dean's eyes as they stared at each other.

"I… I'm not sure if I'm right for you, Cas," Dean confessed. "I mean, I'm a jerk – I'm selfish, I say the wrong things, I sometimes hurt people without meaning to, I have commitment issues and tend to avoid long-lasting relationships because I always fuck things up anyway, so I end up sleeping around with various strangers instead. And I don't feel that it's right for you to be with someone like me. You deserve better, Cas."

"Dean, I like you the way you are. Everyone has their faults," Cas said, looking Dean in the eye. "And with you I feel safe and content… nothing else matters to me."

"But, I'm a demon and you're an angel, Cas… it's not normal," Dean pointed out.

"No… but I still like you," Cas said, blushing. "And it feels right to me."

Dean smiled, feeling the same.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Dean pulled Cas closer and rested his forehead against the angel's; his hands resting on the Cas' slim hips. Castiel leaned into him, relaxed. Dean's tail was moving next to his leg as so many thoughts went through his head. They could both feel their bond strengthening inside them as they touched and were standing so close.

Castiel sighed, contently, and closed his eyes for a moment while his forehead rested against Dean's. Dean smiled at him. Their noses bumped together but that was okay.

"So… are we real mates now? Like, as much as you can be mates without a completed bond," Dean asked, grinning.

Castiel blushed a bit and smiled. "Yes, I think we are."

"Good. Then I can finally have you all to myself," Dean grinned.

Castiel blushed but smiled. Then he moved forward to rest his head against Dean's strong chest, and Dean's arms embraced him. Castiel closed his eyes and enjoyed the comfort of his _mate's_ warm body against his own.

He felt safe with Dean, and all his bad memories seemed to disappear as they stood there.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: Wow, this chapter was a bit hard to write, hope it went well. And yay, they confessed their feelings xD Just so you know, you have to wait until chapter 18 for some sex, but there will be fluffiness, first kiss and more kissing, wing touching and grooming until then ;)

Hope you enjoyed reading, I will update again soon :)

Please review ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

When Dean had gone to bed that night he had never felt happier. Cas loved him back. It was a new feeling for Dean who had never been in love with someone before. He was glad that Cas could see past his bad qualities and liked Dean for who he was, even though Dean sometimes still didn't think he could ever deserve someone like Cas.

The next day they went to the cafeteria to have breakfast together They were walking down the corridors side by side and chatting, not caring much for the odd looks they got when people saw a demon and an angel hanging out together.

"Hey, you two," Jo greeted them with a smile as they were in the corridor just outside the crowded cafeteria. They stopped up to talk to her.

"Hey, Jo," Dean greeted.

"So, how are things?" Jo asked, looking between them. "I rarely see you two walking around talking. Actually I don't think I've ever seen it before, really. You sure you're OK, Cas?" She gave Cas a funny look, as if walking around with Dean would mean he was sick.

"I'm… quite fine, thank you," Castiel replied, not sure what her stare meant.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon, he's not sick just because he's walking around with me."

"Everyone is sick if they walk around with you," Jo said, lips curled into a small smirk.

"Oh, maybe that's why you are the way you are, Jo. Been hanging around with me too much, huh?" Dean teased and grinned.

Jo slapped his arm. "You're a jerk!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

Castiel looked up at him with a concerned look, so Dean told him, "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much when she hits me. I'm used to it, and she hits like a girl anyway." He grinned. Castiel smiled, relieved, and moved closer to Dean. Their wings almost brushed.

Jo stared between them.

"Oh my god, you two are a couple now," she suddenly said.

Dean and Cas turned to look at her again, and it was Dean who spoke. "Uh, yeah, since last night."

"I cannot believe it," Jo squealed, happily. "You two are like made for each other!" She grinned. "I wonder what your kids will look like," she added, excited.

Castiel's face went impossibly red as he stared at her wide-eyed. Dean too blushed heavily and looked away from Jo; scratching the back of his neck.

"Jeez, Jo, way to make people feel uncomfortable," Dean muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, still grinning, and looked at Cas who was still blushing and looking at his feet. "Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you, Cas."

"It's alright," Cas muttered, still looking at his feet while his wings twitched with embarrassment.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have classes soon so I'd really prefer getting something to eat first," Dean said, breaking up the embarrassing conversation.

Dean went inside the cafeteria to get breakfast, blushing all the way, and Cas and Jo slowly followed behind.

Jo looked at Cas with a worried expression as they walked behind Dean. "How are you doing, Cas? Feeling better?"

Castiel looked to the ground as they walked. "Yes, I feel better, thank you. But I can't stop thinking about it sometimes. But Dean, he… he helps me forget it." He looked at Jo and smiled.

Jo smiled back. "Good. Tell me if you need anything, okay?"

Castiel nodded, grateful.

They went to eat breakfast, though Castiel didn't have classes today, he was still recovering from the attack. When they were done eating, Jo and Dean went off towards their classrooms and Castiel returned to their room to rest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a long day of classes, Dean was finally finished and headed back towards his room. He was wondering if Cas would be there or if he went to visit Gabriel like he so often did. Dean felt exhausted from a long day of sitting in a classroom, writing notes to everything the teachers said – he so much preferred the days spent out in the garage.

As soon as he entered his dorm room, Gabriel jumped at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, so tight that Dean winced in pain.

"Deeeeaaaaan," Gabriel grinned; kicking the door shut behind the demon and leading him into the room in a firm grip. "I see you decided to join this family anyway – _you_ are gonna be my _favorite _brother-in-law, _ever!_" He grinned and slapped Dean's shoulder in a brotherly way. Dean groaned – his body was already sore from Gabriel's welcome touching.

"Gabriel, don't be so violent with Dean," Castiel said, scowling at his brother. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed after he and Gabriel had just been talking for a while.

"What? Can't a guy love his favorite brother-in-law?" Gabriel said, acting offended.

"Aren't I your _only _brother-in-law?" Dean pointed out; rolling his shoulders to get feeling back in his skin. His back cracked and he sighed in relief.

"Hmm, the guy makes good points," Gabriel said. "Anyway, I hope you two are taking it slowly," he looked between them, "because once your bond is complete, it does not break again easily. It can take years."

"Uh, I don't think Cas and I are gonna do anything like that any time soon," Dean said, blushing. Castiel blushed too.

"Well, I'm just saying," Gabriel said. "And now I gotta go 'cause I'm getting ladies' visit soon," he wriggled his eyebrows. "So don't come disturb me unless you wanna see me naked, guys."

"Gabriel," Castiel scowled, grimacing, and hid his face in his hands in shame over Gabriel's words.

Dean grimaced. "That's gross, dude."

"Me naked or me with a lady?" Gabriel asked, grinning, as he walked towards the door.

"Both."

Gabriel laughed and opened the door. "Well, I was just warning ya. And you two, remember to take it slowly, and don't grope my brother in public, Dean! See ya."

Gabriel disappeared out the door and Dean couldn't help but blush.

The two were alone in their room again, and the silence was awkward until Cas spoke. "I'm sorry about Gabriel. He's always been like that."

"It's fine, I'm getting used to it," Dean smiled. "Is he your only sibling?" He walked over to stand in front of the bed where Castiel was still sitting.

Castiel went quiet for a few seconds before talking. "No, we have an older brother, Michael. We don't get along with him well. He's… always been trying to make us live the way he wants us to, and was trying to find suitable partners for us without our consent." He glanced up at Dean who waited patiently for him finish. Castiel stared into his lap, continuing, "One day he had even told Kali – Gabriel love interest – that Gabriel was sleeping with someone else, in order to get him away from her and be with the one Michael had chosen for him. Kali left him when she believed Michael's words. Gabriel was furious after that… He left the house and never came back, and when I finished high school I came here to be with him."

"Oh, I see," Dean said, taking in the new information. "So you were living alone with this Michael guy while you were in high school, then?"

"Gabriel lived in different hotel rooms, always moving around so Michael couldn't find him. I slept at Gabriel's place most of the time to get away from Michael," Castiel explained, looking into his lap again. "Michael wanted me to be mated with Lucifer, an angel that was a good friend of his. I didn't want to, I never liked Lucifer – he was a cruel person. I'm glad I left that place."

"I'm glad too, otherwise we wouldn't have met," Dean smiled; his tail curling happily next to him.

Castiel looked up, smiling widely, and Dean walked over to sit on the bed next to him. Castiel shifted on the bed so they were sitting closer.

"You know, this Michael sounds like he has a lot of issues. Don't you have any parents?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, they died in an accident when I was 6. I barely remember them."

"Hmm, that explains why you and Gabriel are so close," Dean said. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's alright, it was a long time ago," Castiel said, shrugging a bit.

Dean smiled at how such a thing as shrugging seemed so alien to Cas, and when he did it was just a small twitch of his shoulders and it looked kind of cute.

They sat together for a while; knees touching and wings brushing together at one time where Cas drew his wing back and blushed shyly.

They had both had feelings for each other for a long time, and now they could finally sit down together and talk with no shame or uncertainty between them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day Castiel decided to go back to his classes. He was getting bored in the room with Dean gone all day, and he thought he was getting ready, mentally, to go back. It had been 2 weeks already, after all, and he was feeling better. His classmates had stared at him when he returned but he tried not to notice their glances. Jo had come over to him and took the seat next to him in the classroom.

When classes were over, Jo and he went into the room where the students did their paintings so that Jo could help him getting started with the next assignment they had, which was to paint from a reference. They were alone in the room, everyone else had almost finished their paintings already.

Castiel enjoyed Jo's company. She was considerate, helpful and funny, and they had fun while she told him about the classes he had missed and when she helped him getting started with the painting assignment.

"So, you can choose between watercolor, drying oil, acrylic paint, and the other types of paint you can see on the table," Jo explained, pointing to the table in front of them. "The teacher wants us to use whatever kind we want. We're all painting from the same reference, so it should be interesting to see how it all looks with the different paint types." She smiled.

"I see," Castiel pondered, looking between the paints. "I think I would like to choose the watercolor, it has been a while since I made a painting with that."

Jo grinned. "I hoped so. I love your watercolor work."

Castiel blushed and started preparing the watercolors for use. He had already drawn most of the outlines of the picture on the canvas fixed to the tripod in front of him, he just needed the colors.

His inspiration was finally getting better, and he loved going back to his favorite thing to do – drawing and painting.

Jo stayed around while he was painting and Castiel appreciated her company. They chatted and Jo told him funny stories and jokes which made Castiel laugh. Although it ruined his concentration a little, he enjoyed her company anyway.

An hour later Dean suddenly showed up.

"Hey, guys, I thought I might find you here," Dean said, grinning and approached them while he stared at the painting that Castiel was working on.

"Aww, did you miss your boyfriend already?" Jo teased, grinning.

"Yes, I kind of did," Dean said. "And I had to make sure that there is no one around to even try looking at what's mine."

Castiel blushed but smiled, and Jo rolled her eyes.

Then Dean went to stand next to Castiel, admiring how the angel was already combining the colors into a beautiful work. "It looks good, Cas."

Castiel smiled and continued to paint. "Thank you, Dean. But I'm not nearly done yet."

"You should try to teach Dean how to draw. He could use some practice," Jo said; crossing her arms and looking at Dean disapprovingly.

Dean looked at her. "What? I draw just fine. I drew the most perfect dicks on your notebook once, back in high school."

"And on my shirt, my school table, and my cheek while I was sleeping on a school trip!" Jo snapped.

Castiel looked up in horror and stared at Dean.

Dean laughed. "Oh c'mon, Jo, you gotta admit it was a bit funny when the teacher saw you."

"It wasn't fun at all, you asshole," Jo grumbled.

"I thought it was kinda funny," Dean grinned.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Castiel asked, horrified. "With such a… motive." He blushed.

Dean grinned. "Because Jo used to do similar things with me, mostly together with Sam, and it was pissing me off. So, I took some revenge and I had lots of fun with it."

"I'm sure you did, Dean. People called me 'Miss Dickhead' a month after," Jo said, annoyed.

"Sorry," Dean grinned.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I believe that all this dick-talk is disturbing Castiel's concentration. Don't you have somewhere else to be, Dean?"

"Yeah, I gotta go find myself a bacon sandwich before they are all gone," Dean said. He scratched his neck in a nervous gesture. "So, um, I'll see you later, Cas. Good luck with the painting and with Miss Dickhead here."

Jo slapped his arm and Castiel chuckled, amused.

"Alright, see you, Dean," Castiel said, smiling.

Dean smiled back and left the room to head for the cafeteria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel spent most of the evening with Jo while he painted. Afterwards they went to eat together in the cafeteria before parting ways and going to their rooms. When Castiel returned to his room, Dean was already asleep on his bed in the dark room. It surprised him because it was still early, only 9:30.

He went to take a shower, quietly, to wash off all the paint he had gotten on himself during the day. He changed into his pajamas afterwards.

Dean was still snoring peacefully in his bed. Not loud snores, but still snoring. He was lying on his back with one arm over his stomach and the other next to his head. His wings were open and lay over the sides of the bed; open and inviting.

Castiel walked over to his mate, looking down at his peaceful expression while he slept. Dean had come to mean a lot to Castiel; he hadn't felt this way about another person before. The love, the trust, the attraction. Whenever he was close to Dean he felt like nothing in the world could ever harm him, and he felt… complete.

He stared at Dean's right wing, which was draped over the side of the bed, some of the feathers touching the floor below. The feathers were in their medium state of softness/sharpness and Castiel tilted his head in fascination.

Dean's wings were very beautiful.

Castiel slowly reached out his hand, wanting to touch some of the feathers. His fingers were inches from the feathers when Dean's hand suddenly grasped his wrist.

Castiel yelped in surprise and stared at Dean in surprise, who was looking up at him from the bed with his green eyes.

"Don't," Dean said. "They are in their medium state but the feathers are still a bit sharp in some places. You can cut yourself if you touch them wrong. I don't want you hurting yourself," he explained, softly.

He gently let go of Cas' wrist, who slowly pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Castiel trailed off and looked down at his feet like a child that had done something wrong.

"Is this some kind of revenge for me groping _your_ wings in your sleep once, Cas?" Dean asked, smirking.

Castiel eyes widened. "No! I… I was just…"

Dean snorted, amused. "Cas, it's okay. You can touch my wings if you want, I won't object. But don't do it as long as I haven't taught you how to touch them without getting hurt, I'd feel bad if you cut yourself on them. And… I'm not ready to let them go to their soft state while you touch them, just yet," he confessed. "I, um, haven't tried that before. With anyone." He blushed a bit. His wings were not nearly as sensitive as angel wings, but he still didn't want to have just anyone touching them in their soft state. Besides, their soft state was very unmanly. Not a good way to attract the attention of your mate.

Castiel looked at him softly. "I understand. I… I haven't had anyone touch mine either – at least not with my consent." He glanced at Dean because he was the exception – the one that had touched them without Cas' consent, and Dean could see the hints of an accusing glare in the angel's blue eyes.

Dean laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm still sorry about that, by the way…"

"I'm not mad at you anymore, Dean," Castiel smiled, forgiving.

Dean smiled back. "I'll teach you later how to touch my wings without cutting yourself. For now can we just… go to sleep?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for waking you," Castiel apologized and went back to his own bed, preparing to sleep.

"That's okay, Cas," Dean said.

They both settled down in their beds and within minutes they were both fast asleep.

And Castiel didn't have any nightmares that night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: Another chapter that was a bit difficult to write… I feel like it's a bit of a filler, in a way. But next chapter will be good, I promise – they will visit Dean's parents, and John… won't be so happy. Maybe there will be a first kiss too? XD I'm not saying more.

And I got so many reviews on chapter 13, I was so amazed and so happy. Thank you so much, everyone :D

Hope you enjoyed reading and please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

The following week went by quietly. Dean and Cas were getting more familiar with each other, and Dean often placed his hands on Cas' hips while the angel placed his head on Dean's chest. It was how they shared a quiet, loving moment together, which Cas seemed to enjoy a lot.

Their bond was strengthening all the time, but especially when they embraced.

But they hadn't kissed yet.

Dean had wondered why they hadn't kissed yet. It had been over a week since they confessed their feelings, but he just hadn't found the right occasion to kiss the angel yet. Besides, he wasn't sure if Cas was ready for that yet.

They still talked about the Crowley incident sometimes. It helped Castiel to talk about it, and he had also tried to make Dean open up to him about Lisa, but Dean was reluctant to talk about her. He just wanted to forget her. Cas was getting over the Crowley incident now that he felt safe again, and was starting to move on. It had been over 3 weeks since the attack. Sometimes he'd have bad dreams but Dean would wake him whenever he did. And Cas was slowly becoming more comfortable looking at Dean's tail. He had been nervous of it for a while because he didn't have much experience with tails and because of Crowley, but he had slowly started moving closer to it and touching it sometimes, trying to be discrete. He wasn't so afraid of it anymore. It made Dean happy that Cas had started to like his tail more. Dean was good friends with his tail, after all.

And Dean was having a much easier time in the shower now that he wasn't ashamed to think of Cas anymore when he touched himself. And god, Dean was almost always turned on when he was showering. The feel of nice, hot water down his body combined with a few thoughts of Cas made him so desperately horny. He wasn't used to not having sex for this long.

He had talked to Sam on the phone about his and Cas' new step and how they were together now. Sam had nearly exploded with excitement, and Dean had almost just shut off his phone to get rid of his brother's squealing (yes, squealing) and various comments about how Dean better not screw it up. Apparently Sam had let the news slip to their mother, because Mary had called Dean and asked him to invite Cas over for dinner next weekend. Dean agreed to ask Cas about it, but he just prayed that no one had told his dad about it. John was not very fond of angels, and Dean feared he might take his relationship with Cas as an insult and be hostile towards the angel. The last thing Dean needed was his dad going all racist on his mate.

Dean went out to find Castiel to tell him of his mother's invitation. He found him in the smaller cafeteria which was almost empty. The angel was chatting with Jo and laughing over something she said. They seemed to get along very well together.

"Hi, guys," Dean greeted when he entered. "Are you two becoming best friends or something?" he asked and sat down on the chair opposite where the two were sitting.

"Hi, Dean," Jo greeted. "Why, you jealous?" she grinned.

"Nah, you're no competition, Jo."

"Har har," Jo said, rolling her eyes. "Well, Cas and I get along very well together," she added, grinning. "I've been telling him a few things about how you always got yourself into bad situations as a kid. Like the time when neighbor Wilkinson's dog chased you all the way down the streets and you hid yourself in a tree for the rest of the evening." She laughed out loud and almost couldn't stop laughing again.

Castiel grinned, amused, next to her.

"I was 5, for fuck's sake!" Dean said, defensively. "Jeez, stop telling him about such things, that's my mom's job."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Jo snickered.

"I find some of the stories very amusing, Dean," Castiel said, smiling. "It's interesting to know these things about you." There was honesty and fondness in his voice.

Dean cheeks flushed a bit and he looked down at the table. "Well, I'm not amused by it. God knows what Jo has told you." He glared up at her as he said it.

"Don't worry, it was nothing that involves your dick, Dean, because there are many stories about that too," Jo said.

Castiel looked almost horrified and he blushed.

Dean groaned; feeling embarrassed. "Would you stop it, Jo! I'm dying from embarrassment here, and I don't hear anyone telling embarrassing stories about _you_ today."

"I know, I am sorry, Dean," she said, snickering.

"Yeah, cry me a river, Jo," Dean said, sarcastically. "Anyway, I came here to talk to Cas." The angel looked up, paying attention. "Sam seems to have a big mouth… and now my mom called me to ask me to ask you if you wanna come to my parents' house with me next weekend and have dinner and spend the night there?"

He felt a bit embarrassed asking Cas this. He had never taken a love interest or a mate home before, because he had never really been in a serious relationship before. And that was what this was – a serious relationship. They were mates. Though, it was still in the early stages, but it was already longer than any other relationship Dean had ever had.

Castiel seemed very surprised by the invitation and it took him a few seconds to process it. "Oh. Um, I'd love to come, Dean. I'd like to get to know your parents." He smiled.

Dean smiled back, beaming. "My mom is great – just ask Jo. But my dad… well, I don't think he'll come home before we're having dinner, and I don't particularly hope that he's gonna be there at all. He doesn't really like angels much."

Dean felt a bit ashamed by it, and Cas seemed to read his face.

"I see. Either way, I'd love to come," Castiel insisted, smiling honestly.

"Yeah, just watch out for big papa Winchester. He doesn't even like me much, and I'm just a human," Jo said. "I wonder who you got your racism from, Dean," she scowled.

"I'm not a racist," Dean defended. "Well, I used to be a bit racist once, but…. that's changed."

It was Cas who had changed his view on angels. He looked at Castiel who looked back at him, knowingly, and they stared each other for a few moments, smiling.

Dean's tail moved behind him, restlessly and happy, as he continued to look at Cas, and Jo smiled when she saw it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following Saturday, Dean and Castiel got on the train at noon to drive to Dean's parents' house. It was an almost 4-hour drive with the train (3 hours by car) so the two had some time alone on the train. They brought some crosswords with them on the train ride which they solved individually and together. They talked a lot also, mostly about Dean's hometown and his parents.

When they arrived in Dean's hometown, Dean got them a cab which drove them the rest of the way to the house.

Dean felt very nervous about introducing Cas to his family, especially when their relationship was still so new. Sure, they had been bonded for over 3 months, but it was first a few weeks ago that they had started 'dating' for real. The angel seemed to sense his nervous feelings; he took Dean's hand in his own and gave it a small, reassuring squeeze, which made Dean feel more confident.

When they finally arrived at the house, they were greeted in the door by a smiling Mary. She pulled Dean into a loving hug; entwining their tails, before letting go again and smiled at her son, warmly. Then she turned her attention to Castiel, who was standing somewhat behind Dean, feeling a bit nervous and out of place. Castiel's clothes were normal but nice – like Dean had told him to wear.

"You must be Castiel," Mary said, smiling widely. Before Castiel could respond, Mary had pulled him into a hug; avoiding his wings with care. "It's so good to finally meet you, Castiel. I have heard a lot of things about you from Sam." She gave Dean a quick glare for not having told her about Castiel himself, and Dean almost flinched. Mary could be scary sometimes.

Then Mary turned her attention back to Cas and continued to smile.

"I'm happy to meet you as well, Mrs. Winchester," Castiel said, smiling politely.

Mary laughed. "Oh, call me Mary, please. The other thing makes me sound so old."

"You _are_ old, mom," Sam muttered behind her.

Mary gave him a slap across his arm with her tail and a quick glare before she politely led Castiel into the house.

"Ow," Sam said, holding his hand over the sudden aching place on his arm. He looked up at Castiel as the angel entered. "Hi Cas," he grinned.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel smiled and followed Mary's lead inside.

Dean smirked at Sam; mocking him for getting himself slapped by their mom's tail.

"You never learn not to mess with mom, do you, Sammy?" Dean snickered as the two followed their mother and Cas into the living room.

"Neither do you, Dean," Sam retorted, sticking out his tongue.

Castiel looked between them, amused, and smiled.

"Boys, behave yourselves," Mary said from the kitchen where she had gone to stir in the food. She returned to the living room and smiled at Castiel. "This is the first time Dean has ever brought home a love interest, therefore I want you to feel as welcome as possible, Castiel."

"Thank you, Mary," Castiel said, twitching nervously and blushing.

"And I wish to celebrate that my oldest son, for the first time in his life, is in a relationship that lasts more than one week and consist of other things than just sex," Mary said; looking over at Dean with a firm and disapproving glare.

"Mom…!" Dean whined, embarrassed.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop embarrassing you in front of your mate. For now," she said. "John is first coming home later, for dinner. So you two may go to your room, Dean, while Sam and I cook dinner."

"Me?" Sam said, surprised that he couldn't go elsewhere, too.

"Yes, you are going to help me, Sam, I cannot cook all this alone with a bad hand," Mary said, firmly. She had recently injured her wrist and was still having trouble using it too much.

Sam groaned in annoyance and joined his mother in the kitchen, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the living room.

Dean scratched his neck in a nervous habit. "Sorry about my mom, she… she likes me humiliate me in front of others. Just like Jo. I'm not sure who got that from who, really."

Castiel smiled. "It's alright, Dean. I like your mother, she is nice." Dean nodded. Castiel continued, "And your previous relationships do not bother me much, Dean."

Dean winced. "Still, it's not something I'm proud to talk about. I… those relationships meant nothing, Cas, it was just for sex. With you it's…"

"I know, Dean, you do not have to explain yourself to me," Castiel said, being understanding.

"Thanks," Dean muttered, glancing at Cas before looking away; trying to shake off his blush.

He really hated blushing in front of Cas. It wasn't manly.

"So, um, wanna come up to my room and see it?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"Okay," Castiel smiled.

Dean led the angel upstairs and down the corridor. His room was at the end of the corridor to the right, and Sam's was opposite his on the left side of the corridor.

When Castiel stepped into Dean's room he was met by several AC/DC and Metallica posters on the walls. He looked around, amazed by all the posters and by Dean's collection of high school sport trophies on the shelves, collections of CDs and DVDs, a small TV, and an old, dusty computer under his desk. The walls were white, but the many posters made them look dark. In the far left corner was the bed, up against the corner of the walls. The room was tidied but that was probably Mary's doing.

Castiel smiled. The room was so much _Dean_ that he couldn't help but feel warm inside as he looked around.

Dean watched as the angel was looking around his room. His wings flared nervously behind him, while Cas' wings seemed to twitch with excitement. The angel looked so amazed when he looked around at Dean's stuff. Dean's tail curled itself around his leg before he knocked something over with it in his nervous and restless mood.

"Um, well, sorry for the all the posters. I always had a weak spot for AC/DC and Metallica," Dean said after a few minutes.

Castiel looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm afraid I don't know them," he said, apologetically.

Dean stared at him. "Seriously? You don't know— Oh my god, I think I need to teach you a lot of things. Don't you watch movies, either?" When Castiel shook his head, Dean was shocked. "Dude, we're gonna watch so many movies later, got it?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Castiel said.

They sat on Dean's bed for a while, with him telling Cas about his family and his motivations to go to college. Castiel listened intently and commented every now and then.

It was nice to sit alone, just talking.

Around 7pm Mary called them down for dinner. And John had come home.

"Shit," Dean cursed, still sitting on the bed with Cas.

"Dean, what is it?" Castiel asked, concerned, looking at him.

Dean looked back at him, biting his lip in worry. "Look, don't speak to my dad unless spoken to, because I'd rather avoid him getting into a fight with you. And don't stare at him too much, he dislikes that. Just… try not to give him a reason to start an argument, because he won't be happy that I have brought you home."

Castiel nodded, swallowing nervously. "I'll try."

Dean nodded and led the angel downstairs.

When they entered the dining room, Dean made sure not to stand all too close to the angel. But it was difficult with Castiel suddenly fearing John so much that he instinctively tried to hide a little behind Dean.

Mary was busy running back and forth, bringing the food to the table. Sam helped her.

John looked up from the end of the table where he was seated. His eyebrow rose in surprise when he saw the white, soft wings on Castiel's back, signaling that he was an angel and not a demon. He stared between the two suspiciously before he looked at Dean.

"Dean, what's this?" John said.

Dean winced inside.

Luckily, Mary saved him.

"Dean brought home someone from his college. His roommate," Mary said, smiling, before seating herself at the table next to John.

Dean seated himself as his usual spot on John's left side, and Castiel sat down next to him. Sam sat down next to Mary and opposite Castiel.

"I see," said John, still looking between them suspiciously. "And does he have a name?"

"My name is Castiel, sir," Castiel replied when John's eyes rested on him.

John seemed pleased with the respectful answer, and Dean sighed in relief as John seemed to drop the topic – for now.

The dinner consisted of roast beef, duck meat, potatoes, green salads and various vegetables. Mary was a great cook, so dinner at the Winchester house was always big and delicious.

During dinner, Mary started asking Castiel questions about his family, where he comes from, what his major in college is, etc. Dean was amazed at how good Cas seemed to keep up a polite facade, even though he could feel that the angel was nervous and unused to the situation.

Dean had never imagined that he'd be showing his home, his family and his _room _to an angel. But he was very happy about it because he liked Castiel – no, he _loved_ Castiel. It was a long time ago since he last felt this happy.

When dinner was over, Castiel looked at Mary and said, "Thank you for the dinner, Mary, it was wonderful."

Mary beamed. "You're very welcome, Castiel. I hope Dean brings you over for dinner more often," she smiled, looking firmly at Dean before she disappeared into the kitchen to do the dishes. Sam went to help her.

Dean winced inside because now he and Cas were alone with his dad. Castiel also seemed a little nervous, because his wings accidentally brushed against Dean's tail between their chairs as he flared his wings nervously. The angel's hands were buried in his lap and he stared down into it.

Dean glanced at John who was looking at them intently.

"So, Dean," John finally spoke. "How did you make friends with Castiel? I've never seen you drag a downy-wings home before, especially not a submissive one." He sounded very suspicious.

Castiel tensed nervously at the name-calling, and Dean felt a sudden anger rise inside him towards his dad.

He knew that John would find out sooner or later what the relationship between them was, so Dean thought 'why not just let it out now?'

"He's not exactly my 'friend', dad," Dean said, turning to look at his father with a firm expression on his face. "He's my mate."

Castiel held his breath beside him, and Dean put a comforting hand on his thigh below the table. The angel put his hand on top of his, holding onto it.

In that moment, Mary and Sam were about to enter the dining room again when they heard what Dean just told John. They both froze in the doorway and feared the worst.

John went completely silent. And then suddenly his face changed from one of shock into one of rage and disgust.

"Your _what?!_" John shouted in rage and stood up from his seat; his sharp wings spreading. "You mated with an _angel?!_ What in the seven Hells did you think about, Dean?! I mean, look at him! You have to keep our race _clean_ – not to go out and produce little unnatural freaks of nature with _him!_"

Dean growled and stood up from his seat as well, facing his dad and spreading his wings in anger.

"You do _not_ get to talk to Cas or me like that, dad!" Dean snarled.

Castiel looked up at him from his chair, nervous of the fight between Dean and his father.

"Like it or not, dad, I _love_ Castiel, I love him more than anything, and nothing you say to me can make me change my mind! And don't you _ever _talk about Cas like that in front of me!" Dean growled, baring his teeth and spreading his wings at his father, who stepped back in shocked surprise.

The whole room went completely silent for a moment.

John stared between his son and the angel who was sitting behind him, and whom Dean was protecting with his wings; shielding him from a potential attack from John.

"I'm going out," John finally said. "Don't follow me," he growled, looking at Mary. And then he turned around and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Everyone exhaled in relief when he was gone and the tension in the room disappeared.

"Wow, that was… intense," Sam said, still standing by the door to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, your father will come back. He just needs time to think," Mary said, putting her hands on Sam's shoulders from behind him.

Dean folded his wings back behind his back, and let their sharpness go into the medium state again. He turned around to look down at Cas, who was blinking up at him from his seat. His face softened when he looked at his angel.

"Wanna go upstairs again?" Dean asked.

Castiel glanced at Mary, who nodded that it was okay, before he rose from his seat. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

Dean smiled and led the angel back upstairs.

/

When they entered Dean's room, Dean sighed, heavily, and dropped down on his bed which creaked in response. Castiel sat down slowly next to him, looking at him.

"Dean…"

"I'm sorry about my dad," Dean winced. "Sometimes he can be an ass, and he dislikes angels a lot, but he's not actually bad inside. Sometimes he just gets weird because he has long and stressing work hours. He used to be much nicer before…" he muttered. "He still shouldn't have treated you like that, or me, for that matter."

Castiel nodded in understanding. "I understand. And thank you for standing up for me, Dean. I… I'm glad you did." He smiled at Dean and the demon returned his smile and leaned his forehead against Cas'.

"You're welcome, Cas," Dean said, closing his eyes as their foreheads resting against each other.

Castiel hummed and closed his eyes as well.

After a few moments, Cas broke the silence. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked, in a whisper.

Dean opened his eyes and looked into Cas' blue ones.

"What?"

"That you love me," Castiel said, blushing.

Dean smiled. "Of course, Cas, I do love you, very much." He wasn't even ashamed to admit it.

Castiel smiled back, shyly, and their noses brushed.

"I believe I love you too, Dean."

Their lips brushed together, both pulling back slightly before leaning forward again, simultaneously, and their lips touched again in a sweet, first kiss.

They sat on the bed, with Dean's hand cupping the back of Castiel' head, and the angel's hand on Dean's chest, kissing and exploring each other's mouths, and forgetting everything else around them.

It was a moment of love, trust, and perfection.

And nothing else mattered in the world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: I had a day off so I had plenty of time to finish this chapter. Phew, that was hard, but I managed to get it up on Valentine's Day, yay :)

They finally kissed! And in the next chapter there will be some wing-touching ;) And don't worry, John will soften up, he just needs to think things through and accept it.

Hope you enjoyed reading, and please review :)


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Dean woke up on his bed in his old room at his parents' house. And Castiel was sleeping half on top of him; head resting on Dean's chest and body pressed against Dean's side. They were both fully clothed. Somehow, they had ended up going from kissing to falling asleep on Dean's bed, together.

At first, Dean panicked when he saw that Castiel was sleeping against him. But he remembered that they hadn't done anything stupid, they had just fallen asleep.

The bed was big, but their wings were still draped over the side of it. Dean's left wing was between his body and the wall. Castiel's left wing was touching Dean's right one as he lay on his left side, while his right one was folded at his side and down along Dean's legs. Cas was breathing softly as he rested on the demon's chest.

Dean smiled down at him. He moved his hand up to gently stroke the angel's cheek, making him stir against him.

Castiel slowly woke up, opening his eyes and stared around, confused, until he looked up at Dean. When he realized in which position he had been sleeping, he gasped in panic and placed a hand beside Dean's head to lift up his upper body. He stared down at Dean with wide eyes, blushing like mad.

"Dean," he gasped. "I… you… we…"

Dean chuckled at him. "Don't worry, I didn't touch you in any weird way this time, Cas."

Castiel scowled at him. Dean laughed and pulled the angel down to rest against his side once more. Castiel complied, shyly, and lay down at Dean's side, his head resting in the crook of his mate's shoulder; staring up at him.

"I don't even remember falling asleep last night," Dean said.

"Me neither," Castiel replied, snuggling into Dean, who smiled.

Dean's arm was touching the angel's feathers because it was wrapped around the angel from behind. The feathers were so soft against his skin. He wondered if it was okay with Cas, but the angel didn't complain about it, so he figured it was. But when he moved his arm from Cas' side to his hip, his hand got into contact with some of the big feathers and tugged on them a bit.

Castiel gasped and Dean panicked.

"Shit, I'm sorry, it wasn't on purpose," Dean said, cursing himself for not being more careful.

Castiel relaxed a bit. "It's alright. You may touch my wings, Dean, I'm your mate. I'm just… I'm not used to having them touched like this."

"Oh," Dean said, blinking down at him. "You sure you're okay with it?"

Castiel nodded, but avoided his eye. "Yes, but just… please avoid my oil glands. For now."

"Yeah, alright," Dean said; awed that he could actually _touch_ his angel's wings now. He always had the biggest weak spot for those wings – it was what had gotten them into all this in the first place. But now, Dean wasn't so ashamed of his obsession with the wings anymore. He let his hand run down one a few of the feathers, feeling their downy softness – oh, how he had missed feeling this softness – and Cas gasped softly against him. Dean continued exploring the feathers, loving how Cas gasped softly and welcomed his touch. When he stroked the wing bone, Cas gasped louder and Dean chuckled and repeated the movement, making the angel squirm against him.

"Don't abuse it," Cas scowled, squirming a bit.

Dean laughed. "Alright, I'll try. Hmm, I still gotta teach you to touch mine without you getting hurt."

Castiel looked up at him. "Tell me how?"

Dean blinked. He hadn't meant it should be now, but why not.

"Um, you run your hands through the feathers in their medium state – but _with_ the feathers, never too hard against them because then you can get hurt. They are not that sharp right now, but it can in worst case still draw a bit of blood," Dean explained. "And try to only touch the smaller and medium feathers on the base of my wings and in the middle and along the wing bone. The big flight feathers are sharper and you need to be careful with those…"

Castiel nodded. "May I try?"

"Sure."

They both sat up on the bed, facing each other with their legs crossed. Dean unfolded his right wing; letting it stretch out to give Cas better access.

The angel eyed the wing curiously. He moved his hand forward, hesitantly, and slowly let it run down the feathers, careful to avoid the larger feathers. The feathers were rough and a bit scale-like under his fingers, and he was fascinated by the feel of them. They were so different from his own wings, and Castiel liked the contrast. Dean's wings were so masculine compared to his own.

Dean gasped softly when Castiel touched his wing. It felt nice.

"Am I doing it right?" Castiel asked. "I haven't touched a demon's wings before…"

"Yeah, I know, and you're doing fine," Dean said, smiling reassuringly.

"It feels… rough," Castiel said, pondering over the word.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, they are not like yours. They are a bit softer in their softest state, obviously, but not like an angel's."

Castiel nodded, and once more brushed his hand down Dean's smaller and medium-sized feathers, making the demon shiver. "I have seen demons touch each other's wings often… are they not private to you?" he asked; still exploring the rough feathers.

"Nah, not that much. In the sharp states it doesn't matter, but we only let very few people see our wings in their soft state. Girl demons don't mind it, but guys like me… well, we don't like it. Our sharp wings attract mates, but when they are soft they not very attractive…" Dean explained; shifting uncomfortably.

"I see," Castiel said, pondering over the new information. "I don't think they would be unattractive when they are soft, though," he said.

Dean was about to reply when Cas touched that spot on top of his wing bone which was one of Dean's more sensitive spots. He gasped a bit, trying to hold back the spark of arousal he felt. "Dude, now _you_ are the one abusing this," he said, smirking.

Castiel chuckled softly and slowly pulled his hand back.

They stared at each other for a moment before Dean reached out to cup the angel's cheek gently and pulled him in for a kiss. They closed their eyes as they kissed; exploring each other's lips. When Cas' lips parted, Dean's tongue entered his mouth and Castiel gasped softly as their kiss deepened.

That was the moment when Sam entered the room.

They pulled apart in surprise, and Dean turned his head to look at a shocked Sam, who was staring between them with wide eyes.

"Damnit, Sammy, have you ever heard of _knocking?_" Dean growled.

Castiel blushed next to him and gathered his hands in his lap, innocently.

Sam stared between them. "Um, I did knock but you didn't respond so I just—"

"So you just thought you could enter?" Dean finished for him, snapping.

"Well, sorry," Sam said, looking like a scolded child.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I'm glad it wasn't dad. Next time, please knock a bit harder, and don't open until I say so. I've told you a hundred times to not enter unless I say you can."

"Yeah, whatever," Sam muttered. "Just came to say that there is breakfast in 5 minutes, so mom wants you downstairs soon."

"Okay, give us a minute," Dean replied, and then Sam closed the door and went downstairs.

Dean turned to look at Cas, who still looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sorry about Sam, he usually knocks… most of the time," Dean said, apologetically.

"That's alright." Castiel stared into his lap, cheeks red.

/

When they came downstairs, Mary had prepared the dining table with fresh bread and cheese, chocolate butter, peanut butter, chocolate milk, juice, and all kinds of things. She smiled at them when they entered the room.

"Good morning, boys, did you sleep well?"

"Um, yeah I think we did," Dean said, uncertainly, and looked at Cas for confirmation.

Castiel looked back at Dean before turning back to Mary. "Yes, we did, thank you," he smiled.

Mary smiled and Sam made a funny kissing-face behind her, clearly teasing Dean who responded with a scowl.

They ate breakfast together and chatted. John had returned late at night, so he was still asleep in the master bedroom. Mary said he likely wouldn't be coming down any time soon.

When they had finished eating and spend a few hours at the house and with taking a small walk together in the neighborhood, it was time for goodbyes – Dean and Cas had to return to the college so they could attend tomorrow's classes.

Not counting on John wanting to drive them, Dean ordered a cab to pick them up at the house. When the cab arrived, he and Cas turned to others to say goodbye.

Mary pulled them both into hugs.

"Take good care of yourselves and of each other," she told them.

"Sure, mom," Dean smiled. He looked down at Sam, who came forward to hug him. Dean hugged him back. "Take care, Sammy."

"It's Sam," Sam muttered against Dean's shirt. Dean laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Good bye, Cas," Sam said, smiling, after stepping away from Dean.

Castiel smiled down at him. "Goodbye, Sam, take care."

They were about to walk away from the door, when John suddenly appeared behind Mary in the doorway. Dean's eyes widened in surprised, and Castiel tensed nervously.

John looked between them for a few seconds before saying, "I'll see you around soon, Dean. And take good care of him." He nodded towards Castiel, who blinked in surprise.

Dean grinned. "Yes, sir, I will."

They said the last goodbyes and took the cab down to the train station and then took the train back to the college. On the way back they talked about the weekend, and Dean was very happy that his dad had opened up a bit and had accepted his relationship with Cas.

Castiel was also glad that things had turned out well. He had been nervous that he had ruined Dean's relationship with his father because they were together, but when John had said those words before they left, he knew he shouldn't be too worried.

And what was even better – Castiel had finally found himself a mate that cared for him and loved him, and would stand up for him if he needed it.

He rested his head against Dean's shoulder all the way home, and smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise! I just didn't know what else to add to this XD;

And as some of you know, I am planning on making a sequel to this story. It will take place 4 years later where they have moved in together, and Cas will become pregnant at some point. I always_ sucked_ at making sequels and all attempts I ever made totally failed… I'm hoping this one will succeed. I'm planning to include something about all the racism etc. that they have faced during their relationship, and I think that I will let Lucifer (whom Castiel's brother, Michael, wanted him to mate with) come into the story when he tracks down Cas, and he won't be happy that Cas – who he still wants to mate with – is mated to a demon and is pregnant with a hybrid child. But other than that I don't really have a clue what to write… so if you guys have something you want to see in the sequel, you can let me know and I may include it. I could really need some good ideas!

Again, sorry for the short size of this chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it anyway. Please review :)


	17. Chapter 17

The following weeks were some of the best in Dean's life. He and Cas were sharing kisses more often, and Jo and Gabriel had made fun of them a few times, but they both knew that the two were very happy for them. Dean was still a bit reluctant to touch Cas' wings too much, because he didn't want things going too fast – he liked to simply stroke them while they sat together, watching the videos he had forced Cas to watch (which happened in Gabriel's room when he and his roommate were gone for the evening), and listen to his angel purring against him. He had not yet explored the sensitive place where Castiel's wings joined with his back, because that was a very restricted area on angels. Besides, Cas still wasn't ready for Dean to touch his oil glands, which he respected. He loved touching the angel's soft wings, even if he kept it superficial for now. He hadn't groomed them yet, which he knew was very intimate for angels, but he hoped that Cas would let him try it soon.

Cas continued to be very fascinated with Dean's wings, which the demon certainly wasn't complaining about. He loved when Cas stroked his wings and explored them curiously, it felt nice. A few times Dean had gotten so lost in the feeling of Cas' touching his wings that he had accidentally purred. Cas would chuckle and Dean would deny having done such a thing because that was just _not_ manly. At all.

It seemed that their closeness had finally made Cas almost forget the incident about Crowley. The comfort he took in Dean and his trust towards his mate made him feel much better. He didn't even have nightmares anymore.

When another assignment was coming up, Dean found that he needed help making the introduction and conclusion to the report. He always sucked at that. So he went around the school to search for Cas, hoping that the angel could help him and explain him how to do it.

Dean found the angel in the art classroom, which wasn't a big surprise.

He watched from the doorway how Castiel was now working on a clay sculpture; how his beautiful hands and long, elegant fingers moved through the brown clay that stuck to his skin, and how he had managed to create a masterpiece from it. The angel's shirt and wings were covered in small pieces of clay, and Dean couldn't help but think that this would be a bitch for Cas to get out of his feathers later.

"How long do you intend to stare at me, Dean?" Castiel suddenly asked, smiling knowingly before he turned his head to look at Dean.

Dean felt like he was caught red-handed.

"How long have you known that I was here?" Dean frowned.

"Since you came," Castiel smirked and turned back to the sculpture in front of him.

"You don't miss anything, do you," Dean said and walked over towards the angel who smiled in return. He placed himself behind the angel; wrappings his arms around him from behind, careful not to hurt his wings, and felt the angel relax against him.

He stared at the piece of clay in front of him which represented the goddess Aphrodite, naked. It was not completely finished yet, but Castiel had managed to shape the details of the head, face, hair, shoulders, breasts, stomach, and was now working on the hips, legs and the rest.

Dean smirked. "That's kinda kinky, you know," he commented and pointed at the breasts of the sculpture.

"Shut up, Dean," Castiel blushed. "My teacher asked me to do this. I have to make the… details."

Dean laughed. "I just hope I won't have to be jealous of this sculpture."

Castiel turned his head to look up at Dean. "You don't have to be jealous of anyone, Dean."

"Mmhm, is that so," Dean said, feeling pleased with Castiel's statement.

Castiel rolled his eyes, a habit he must have gotten from Jo, Dean figured. Dean chuckled at him and pulled him in for a soft kiss. The angel melted into it.

"Guys, you are starting to gross me out," came Gabriel's voice from the door.

They both looked over at the other angel, who was making a puking face now.

"Gabriel!" Castiel hissed at his behavior.

Dean laughed. "If you find it so gross, Gabriel, why do you look at us, then?"

"I came walking by out here by coincidence and just happened to look into the room and see my baby brother being molested by a big, muscular _demon_, who is probably sucking his poor soul out through his mouth. Don't you think that freaks me out?" Gabriel joked.

"Hmm, that does indeed sound kinda scary," Dean admitted, playing along.

"See what I mean? Next time I'm probably gonna be walking in on you two naked with Dean's cock inside—"

"_Gabriel!"_ Castiel hissed even louder, cutting him off and scowling at his older brother, blushing furiously.

Gabriel laughed out loud. "I'm just kidding, little bro! Jesus."

"It wasn't funny," Castiel muttered, his cheeks still red and tried to return his attention to his sculpture but without real luck.

Dean grimaced. "I feel like you just violated my modesty."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You don't have one, Dean."

"Touché."

"Anyway, I gotta go – ladies' visit again," Gabriel smirked. "And don't ask me for help with cleaning that shit outta your feathers, Cassie. I ain't giving up on getting laid just for that. Ask your lover boy here to help you."

Castiel blushed again, averting their eyes.

"See ya," Gabriel said and disappeared from the room.

Dean looked down at Cas from where he was still standing behind him with his arms wrapped around him. He could feel that Cas had tensed up a little bit when Gabriel had told him to get Dean to groom him. And now the angel was averting his eye.

"Cas?" Dean asked, softly. "You don't have to let me help you if you don't—"

"No, Dean, it's fine," Cas cut him off. "It's just… It's a step further." He blushed.

Dean understood. Grooming was a more intimate thing than the superficial stroking Dean had given the angel's feathers so far. Much like it was for Dean to show Cas his own wings in their most soft state.

"You sure you want this?" Dean asked. His tail rubbed itself against Cas' leg; curling around it, and the angel squirmed a bit when it tickled.

"Yes, Dean, I am sure. But I need to finish this first," Castiel said, pointing at his sculpture.

"Sure," Dean said. "In that case I will find Jo instead to help me with my stupid assignment. Don't wanna disturb you more than necessary." He stepped back from the angel and turned to leave.

"Alright, I'll be back in the room in a few hours," Castiel promised.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later when Castiel returned to the room, Dean was sitting on his bed, working on his assignment after he got Jo's help. The demon looked up as he entered.

"Hey, Cas, did you finish it?" Dean asked, smiling.

Castiel nodded. "I think so, yes." He dropped his bag on his own bed. He glanced at Dean who was still looking at him. "Um, I will take a shower first to clean out the worst clay and change my clothes. Then you may help me get the rest out of my feathers and clean them."

Dean nodded and Castiel gathered some clean clothes and headed out into the bathroom.

Angels and demons had different bathrooms because of their difference with their feathers and because sharing bathrooms often led to brutal confrontations between the two species. Even today, angels and demons did not like being around each other more than necessary – and especially not in a place like a bathroom. Humans could use either bathroom because of their mostly neutral role in the angel/demon/human dynamics.

Dean waited in the room for Castiel, and his tail curled and moved in anticipation.

The thought that he was going to groom Cas' wings was constantly on his mind, and he did not want to screw it up and end up either hurting Cas or crossing his boundaries. He had never groomed someone else's wings before, and _definitely not_ an angel's wings. And the thought of finally getting to bury his hands properly in those wings and _groom_ them made him more excited than he'd admit. Usually he didn't like grooming but this was _Cas'_ wings – a totally different thing.

When Castiel returned from the bathroom, he was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, his hair and wings still a bit wet, and he tried to dry his hair with a towel that he had had wrapped around his barely-clothed body when he walked through the corridor.

Dean swallowed.

He had never seen Cas in such little and light clothes before. The sweatpants were a bit too big around the angel's slim hips, and some of the skin of his flat stomach showed when the angel raised his arms to dry his hair. He didn't even seem aware of it. He was thin and lean, and his wings almost looked too big on him. Dean had to swallow once more to get rid of the suddenly dryness in his mouth.

Castiel glanced at him and his cheeks reddened a bit.

"I believe I am ready, Dean."

Dean nodded and stood up from his bed to approach the angel.

Castiel handed him a weird tube.

"That is, uh, artificial wing oil to coat my feathers in, I always use it with Gabriel. I would prefer that we use that instead of my own. For now," Castiel said and blushed once more.

"Ah, okay, I understand," Dean said, getting into position behind the angel, who slowly spread out his wings. Dean could see that there was still a tiny bit of clay stuck between the feathers here and there, and some of the feathers were sticking out in weird angles.

"When you groom them you must be gentle. Don't tug too hard, please. And please do not go near the base of my wings yet," Castiel explained.

"Okay."

Dean poured some of the wing oil from the tube onto his hands and started going to work. He rubbed the oil into the places around the clay pieces and started rubbing the pieces out gently, careful not to hurt the angel. His movements tugged gently on the feathers, and Castiel sighed every time; wings spreading out more, on instinct.

Dean could feel that Cas was a little tense at first and had glanced over his shoulder a lot to keep an eye on him, but now he wasn't looking back much, and he had started to relax and trust Dean.

The feathers were like the softest silk; so elegant and so fragile in Dean's hands. Oh god, how he loved touching them. There was nothing that could compare to their feel.

He tried to focus on his task of cleaning the feathers of clay and correct the angles of the feathers, instead of thinking about how hot Cas' wings were. He really didn't want to get aroused now. But the angel's soft, pleased moans did not really help.

At some point Dean had to continue the work from Cas' front, which was kind of awkward because now the angel could look at him. But it wasn't so bad after all because Castiel's eyes were closed most of the time as he enjoyed the feeling of being groomed.

It was all so strangely intimate.

It took nearly an hour to finish the grooming, and the floor was covered in 10-15 feathers that had naturally fallen out during the grooming.

Dean stepped back to look at his work. The feathers were smooth and clean, and Dean had never seen them in such perfect order before. He grinned proudly.

Castiel spread his wings and looked at them. He smiled widely. "Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome, Cas," Dean smiled. "It was a nice challenge. Your feathers are, um, very soft." He blushed a bit for saying it out loud, but it was the truth; the feathers were soft and Dean loved them.

Castiel smiled shyly at him. Then he moved forward, slowly, and rested his forehead against Dean's, before their lips met in a soft kiss.

Dean kissed him eagerly, quickly making Cas gasp and took advantage of it by deepening the kiss.

It slowly became more intense, and Dean's hand found Cas' feathers again; stroking through them and making his angel gasp against him. Castiel hands found Dean's wings and did the same; careful of their sharpness.

Cas' hands felt good in his wings.

They were so caught up in kissing and touching each other's wings, and when Dean's crotch came into contact with Castiel's he felt an equal hardness on the angel. They broke the kiss and stepped away from each other. Castiel too had noticed it; he looked down at the bulge in Dean's pants and blushed a bit.

"Um wow, maybe that was going a bit too fast," Dean finally said; panting.

Castiel nodded, eyes staring at Dean's crotch for a few more seconds before looking away and blushed more.

Dean chuckled at him. "Maybe we should go to sleep? It's getting late, and we have classes tomorrow."

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Castiel agreed, still blushing, and made his way towards his bed to lie down.

Dean went out to go to the bathroom before he went to sleep. His cock was swollen and painful and needed release. He had gotten so turned on by feeling those soft feathers and by kissing his mate that it took him only a few minutes to get the much needed release; coming all over his hand and on the shower floor. He quietly turned on the shower to wash it away, before he went to wash his hands and get ready for bed.

He felt awkward when he entered the room again, because he was pretty sure Cas knew what he had just been doing in the bathroom. It didn't take a genius to guess that.

The angel glanced over his shoulder at him when he returned, before looking away again, blushing, and settled himself under the covers.

Dean settled himself in his own bed and tried not to get excited by the thought that Cas might have found his own release while Dean was in the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: In the next chapter there will be sex! Took me a long time to get to that point, but I hope you enjoyed the slow pace. I will try my best to write a good sex scene ;) And later in the story Cas will get his chance to return the favor to Dean and groom his wings as well :)

And thanks for your help with ideas on the sequel – I can use some of them :) But I better point out to Sam/Gabriel fans that this story will not have any Sabriel in it. I will likely have a small break when this part of the story is finished before I work on the sequel. This story will have 20 chapters in total and then comes the sequel, which I don't know how long will be.

Thank you for reading, please review :)


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is **rated M** for male/male graphic sex!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Dean woke up before Castiel did. He lay for a while, listening to the angel's soft breathing as he slept. He thought about last night, how their kiss had turned more heated that it had before. It was a good step in their relationship but Dean didn't want to push Castiel too much. Unlike Dean, Cas was still a virgin.

Dean got up from his bed and started getting dressed, trying to be quiet. All of sudden he heard Cas stir in the other bed.

The angel woke slowly, stretching and yawning softly, before he sat up in his bed. His hair was sticking out in all directions and it made Dean chuckle.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Dean said, and put on his pants.

"Good morning," Castiel replied, looking away from Dean's naked chest with a small blush. He used his hands to put his hair back in better order.

And then suddenly Castiel became real quiet with a panic struck face. Dean was about to ask what was wrong when he suddenly smelled it; the sweet scent of Castiel's heat.

His heat was a week late, which was unusual but not surprising considering the trauma he had had during his last heat. It could sometimes affect the cycle.

The angel blushed furiously, and hurried up from the bed to throw clothes and books into his bag.

"I- I better go," Castiel said, rushed, and clumsily put on his oversized trench coat to cover his body that wasn't properly dressed for going out in public. It was better that he left before Dean became too affected with the scent. Having sex during his heat was… risky.

"Do you want me to follow you to the basement?" Dean asked.

Castiel froze.

Last time he had attempted to go there alone he had run into Crowley. But if Dean joined him, the demon would be affected by his pheromones even more. But he couldn't risk walking there alone, so he decided to accept Dean's offer. It was better than the alternative.

"I… Yes, please."

"Okay."

Dean hurriedly put on a shirt and they rushed out of the room and headed towards the basements. Dean was already fully hard because of the intoxicating scent, but he didn't allow himself to act on it; he didn't want to hurt Cas. So, he tried to ignore the scent and breathe through his mouth instead of his nose to not smell much of the scent. But just _knowing_ that Castiel was in heat right now didn't help his hurting erection much.

On their way there, they met a male angel who stared at Cas hungrily when he picked up the scent. He was blocking the way and Cas stopped up; panicked. Dean stepped in front of Cas and growled at the dominant angel; spreading his sharp wings. The other angel quickly backed down; surprised that a demon was defending the angel in heat. The dominant angel quickly disappeared out of their sight.

Dean was very glad that Cas had accepted his offer to escort him.

Finally they reached the basements and the isolation room. Castiel quickly turned to look at Dean. He still looked a bit panicked.

"Thank you… for escorting me here."

"You're welcome, Cas," Dean said. "Just… hang in there, okay?" His body was almost trembling with arousal but he managed to keep himself under control.

"That's easy for you to say," Castiel muttered. "I'll see you in a week, Dean."

Castiel went into the room and closed the door behind him. Dean stared at the closed door for a few moments before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower and a long, private moment so he could attend his classes without a raging boner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean spent the next days alone. Without Cas around it felt utterly lonely in their room, and he was missing the angel more than he had imagined. Dean was frustrated that there was nothing he could do to help Cas – apart from having sex with him, but right now that was out of the question. They hadn't taken things that far yet and Dean didn't want risking getting Cas pregnant during his heat. At least not this early.

Apparently Jo had noticed Dean being quieter than usual while Cas was isolated, because when they were having lunch together the next day, she snapped her fingers in front of Dean; drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, earth to Dean," Jo said, staring him in the eyes. "You alive in there?"

Dean blinked at her. "What?"

Jo sighed. "Jeez, Cas has only been gone for one day and you already look like someone stole your puppy and won't give it back."

Dean grimaced at her. "Fine, I miss him, so what?"

"So… He'll come back in 5-6 days, Dean, you don't have to shut the world out of your head in the meanwhile."

Dean muttered something under his breath. Fact was, he couldn't stop thinking about how Cas was doing and _what _he was doing. Heats could be painful to endure alone because you could not be satisfied without a partner, so the angels in heat would often use other means to help themselves through their heats, such as toys. Dean tried not to think too hard about it, it only caused perverted images to appear in his mind.

But he worried about Cas, that was all.

"Aww, lover boy is all alone and worried."

Dean turned his head to see Gabriel walking over to them. The brown-winged angel sat down next to Dean and put a hand around his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Cassie is fine. Well, as fine as you can be in his situation, I guess. I wouldn't know, I don't go into heat myself," Gabriel said, grimacing a little.

"Hmm, not sure I wanted to know about that," Jo said.

Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows at her and she made a disgusted face.

Dean felt a bit of relief that Cas was doing okay. Well, as okay as he could be.

"If you are so worried about my brother, why don't you join him down there?" Gabriel asked, smirking, and pulled his hand away from Dean's shoulder.

Dean scowled at him. "Because we aren't that far in our relationship yet."

Jo chocked on her milkshake and started coughing. "I'm sorry, _what?_ You've been seriously dating for about 5-6 weeks, and have been mated for like 4 months and you still haven't popped the guy's cherry?"

"Jeez! Of course not, we're talking it slow, for fuck's sake," Dean snapped, hating how he blushed.

"Are you really Dean Winchester?" Jo asked, awed, and mockingly.

"Well, he better be taking it slow, otherwise he won't have any balls anymore because I would have cut them off and fed them to the crocodiles," Gabriel said, pulling Dean in for a tight, painful hug.

Jo made a grimace of sympathy for Dean who was having trouble breathing while Gabriel squeezed him.

When Gabriel finally let go, he grinned at Dean. "I'll see you later, my favorite brother-in-law." And then he walked away to meet up with some friends in the other end of the cafeteria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the week went by slowly. Dean managed to do his assignment and hand it in on time with help from Jo. Dean spent his time by joining the others outside for soccer, basketball and other games. A few times he got into an argument with Uriel, who still hadn't learned not to pick fights with the demon team. At least this time it didn't go bad enough for Dean having to beat him up again – Uriel seemed to back down when Dean got too angry. Dean couldn't help but feeling smug that the dark-winged angel feared him.

When the week was finally over Dean was waiting in the room, hoping that today would be the day where Castiel returned from his isolation. He couldn't wait to see his mate again.

Dean hummed a random Metallica song as he tidied up his laundry from the floor and threw it in the laundry basket. He took out the garbage and cleaned the floor for candy wrappers (Gabriel had visited him in his room the day before). When he was done and was satisfied with the cleaner look, he sat down on his bed, wondering when the angel would show up.

It was late when Castiel finally returned to their room.

He entered the room and locked the door behind him. He smiled widely when he saw Dean waiting for him on the bed.

"Cas," Dean breathed, getting up from his bed.

And then he angel threw himself into Dean's arms and kissed him. Dean was somewhat surprised but he returned the kiss, soon dominating it, and cupped the angel's neck as they kissed deeply; bodies lined up against each other. Dean was so happy to have Cas back. He buried his fingers in the soft feathers, causing the angel to break the kiss and gasp. Dean took the opportunity to kiss the angel's bared neck, and Cas moaned.

"I missed you so much, Cas, even if it makes me sound girly," Dean breathed against his neck, and continued to kiss him and touch his sensitive feathers.

"I missed you too, Dean," Castiel gasped. He cupped Dean's face, looking at him, and they stared into each other's eyes.

Dean could see the love and devotion in the angel's eyes and for a moment he thought he didn't deserve that. Castiel seemed to read his expression because the angel smiled and leaned in for a tender kiss.

Dean kissed him back, just as tenderly, and his hands moved up the angel's back. He accidentally brushed the base of the wings – the place Cas did not want him to touch – and the angel broke the kiss with a surprised gasp.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Cas. I wasn't paying attention," Dean apologized, hoping he hadn't ruined the mood too much.

"Dean," the angel breathed. "It's alright… You may touch me there now."

Dean stared at him in surprise; pupils dilating with lust. "You sure?"

The angel nodded and rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder; spreading his wings to allow Dean better access.

Dean's hands moved up again, brushing over the base and over the sensitive oil glands. Castiel gasped against him, his eyes closed in pleasure. Dean continued to rub the glands which were soft under his fingers and slowly becoming sticky.

There was oil leaking from the glands now, and Dean ran his hand through them so his fingers were covered in it. He brought one hand up to smell it. It was a sweet, kind of honey-like scent. Dean decided he liked it a lot. Then he brushed his hands through the feathers, and Castiel was restlessly shifting and moaning against him. Their bond flared warmly inside of them.

"Dean, _please,_" Cas whined.

Dean growled and lifted the angel up, who gasped in surprise, and carried him over to Dean's bed where he sat down and placed Cas on top of his lap so the angel was straddling him. Dean leaned in and brushed his nose against Cas' neck; breathing in his mate's scent and the faint remains of his heat pheromones. His hands caressed the angel's wings and oil glands gently.

Dean was painfully hard by now.

Castiel smiled and rested against Dean; his hands moving around to touch the place where Dean's wings joined with his body. The place wasn't all that private to demons as it was with angels, but it was still very sensitive, but Dean didn't mind him touching it. He gasped when the angel's fingers touched the place. It felt so good.

Dean's hips bucked up involuntarily and brushed against Cas' clothed crotch. The angel was hard as well, Dean could tell that easily, and the friction made Cas gasp softly and push down into Dean to seek more friction.

"Cas, maybe this is going a bit too fast," Dean panted. God, he wanted this so badly, but he really didn't want to push Cas.

Castiel leaned back to look at him; pupils wide from arousal.

"Dean… I don't mind. I'm ready."

Dean blinked at him and his cock twitched at his words. "Cas… We don't have to—"

"Please, I was alone for a whole week in that room, and all I could think of was you, Dean. I wanted so badly to be with you, and I want to…" Cas trailed off and blushed, looking away from Dean's eyes and staring at the demon's chest instead. "I want to complete our bond. To become yours, fully."

Dean stared at him for a few seconds before he growled, possessively. He gently grabbed the angel's upper arms and guided him to lie down on the bed, careful of the wings, and leaned over him. Castiel complied and lay down, blinking up at Dean.

"Let's take it slow, okay? Tell me if I should stop, okay Cas?" Dean said; pupils dilated from arousal and possessiveness towards his mate. He had wanted to do this for a very long time already.

Castiel nodded, staring breathlessly up at Dean who started to take off his shirt. Once Dean's shirt was off, Castiel traced his naked chest with his hand, staring in awe at the muscles. Then Dean leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss and Cas moaned into it.

Dean's fingers moved to the hem of Cas' shirt, hesitating, and silently asking permission to take it off. Castiel nodded, giving him permission, and he slowly helped the angel out of his shirt. When the shirt was off, Dean stared down at Cas' pale and lean chest, not nearly as muscled as his own.

The angel was beautiful.

And he was _Dean's. _No one else's.

Dean leaned down and kissed his way up Cas' chest. He moved his hands over the nipples, causing Cas to gasp and buck in surprise. His tail moved up Cas' clothed thighs, caressing them, and Castiel only squirmed a tiny bit before he relaxed. He trusted Dean.

Dean continued to worship the angel's torso and then his wings; kissing the wing bone and stroking his feathers, until Cas was a writhing mess under him.

"Dean, _please._"

Dean chuckled at his impatience and moved to the angel's pants. Castiel helped him unbuckle the belt and lifted his ass for Dean to slide the pants off of him, his boxer briefs and socks going off in the process too, leaving Cas completely naked and exposed in front of him.

Castiel blushed and tried to hide his body with his wings.

"You want to stop?" Dean asked, worried.

Castiel shook his head. "No, I just… I haven't done this before. I'm nervous."

Dean leaned down to kiss him. Then he leaned back; looking into Cas' blue eyes. "Trust me."

Once again, the angel nodded.

Castiel moved his wings out of the way, revealing his body to Dean who stared at him hungrily. Castiel was thin and lean, and his beautiful hip bones stood out so perfectly as he lay there. There was a trail of small, dark hairs from below his navel down to his crotch, but there were barely any hairs at all. Dean lowered his gaze to the angel's dick. Being a submissive it was not that big, more about average, and at least not as big as Dean's by far, but it was pretty and currently leaking precome on the angel's hip and stomach.

Castiel was blushing the whole time, trying to hide, but Dean wouldn't let him. He leaned down between the angel's legs and licked at the top of Cas' dick, tasting the salty precome. The angel gasped. And then Dean slowly took the head of Cas' dick into his mouth, sucking, before taking in more of it.

"_Dean!_ What are you— _Oh!_" Castiel gasped, throwing his head back and moaned.

Dean grinned around the angel's dick before moving his hands up Cas' thighs to hold him down as he continued pleasuring him. The precome that was leaking onto Dean's tongue had a nice, sweet taste that made the demon moan. He loved that Cas was nothing but a squirming mess now, and that _Dean_ was the one doing this. His tail moved in joy behind him and curled.

When he felt Cas was getting close Dean started sucking harder, and his hand moved up to stroke the feathers he could reach. Castiel came with a scream, flooding Dean's mouth and the demon swallowed it all. The taste of Cas was addicting and it made Dean's cock twitch painfully in his pants.

Castiel was panting when Dean pulled off, wiping his mouth to get the rest of Cas' come off and licked his hand clean.

"Dean," Castiel breathed as he watched him. His cheeks reddened.

Dean smiled and moved up to kiss Cas' flat belly, caressing it. The angel purred and leaned into his touch.

The demon's hands moved from Cas' stomach down to his hips, and then trying to move behind the angel to his ass. Castiel accepted it; lifting his hips a little and spread his legs, and then Dean's fingers finally came in contact with the angel's wet hole. Submissives were self-lubricating, so it was already slick and wet, with no need for lube.

It turned Dean on that Cas was already so wet for him.

"Cas, did you ever have anything up there before?" Dean asked as his fingers traced the soft rim.

Castiel seemed surprised at the question. "Only a few toys, during my heats." He flushed with embarrassment. Though it wasn't a secret that he used them – pretty much all submissives did so to make the heats more bearable.

Dean felt a spark of lust at the thought of Cas all needy and desperate, using toys to in order to feel a bit satisfied during his heat. The thought made him even more desperate to finally be inside Cas.

He looked down and gently pressed a finger inside the virgin-tight hole; the muscles clenching nervously around his finger. Knowing he had to get Cas to relax, he leaned down over the angel and claimed his lips in a kiss. Castiel kissed him back, and Dean moved his finger further inside him to open him up. The angel was more relaxed now, and Dean could soon add another finger and begin scissoring him open.

Castiel's wings flapped lightly on the bed with anticipation as Dean added a third finger, and he was starting to get hard again.

When Dean felt that the angel's body was ready, he pulled away from Cas' lips to look at him. "If you have any doubts, you gotta tell me soon."

"I don't. I want you, Dean, I want this," Castiel said, sincerely.

Dean nodded, kissing him once more before he leaned back to kneel on the bed. He fumbled with his belt and took off his jeans and boxers, throwing them to the floor along with his socks. His cock was painfully hard now and leaking.

Castiel stared at Dean's newly revealed cock. It was a bit bigger than he had imagined, and it made him a little nervous.

When Dean looked down, Cas was staring at his cock, wide-eyed, which stood proudly between his legs. The angel looked a bit scared by the size of it. Dean's cock was bigger than Castiel's but a rather normal length for dominant demons, but it was wider than most. He was well equipped.

Seeing the angel's somewhat nervous expression, but also seeing that he was staring at his cock hungrily, Dean couldn't help himself. "Like what you see?" he teased.

Castiel looked like a deer caught in the headlights and blushed furiously. "I…"

Dean chuckled at him and leaned down and pressed his forehead against his mate's. "I'm not going to hurt you, Cas, I promise."

"I know, Dean, I trust you," Castiel replied, smiling softly at Dean.

Dean kissed him once more before placing his hands on Cas' hips; holding the angel still so he could get into position. He put a pillow under Cas' lower back so his hips were in a better position. Dean's tail moved and his wings flared in anticipation as he placed his cock in front of the angel's entrance, slowly pushing forward. Cas' body opened up for him, but he met a little resistance when Cas got nervous at the intrusion and felt pain. He kissed Cas' neck to make him relax, and soon more of Dean's cock slipped in until he was fully sheathed inside the angel's tight heat, his balls resting against Cas' ass.

Dean gasped at the tight, warm feeling of his mate, and Castiel too gasped; clenching around him. He was amazed he had managed to fit his cock in there at all. It felt so relieving to _finally_ have Cas like this, and he couldn't help the small growl that escaped his throat.

Cas was _his._

"Dean," Castiel gasped, awed at the feeling of his mate inside of him. He felt so _full._ "Please move, Dean," he growled, getting impatient.

Dean chuckled. "Getting bossy, huh?"

"I just want you to move… I want to—_Oh!_" He gasped when Dean suddenly pulled almost all the way out before going back in.

Dean finally started to move, going slow at first, and Cas' hands moved over Dean's back and his fingers dug into his skin at the base of the wings as he held onto Dean, desperately, as the demon started to move faster, with their bodies were lined up against each other.

Dean gasped into Cas' neck as he thrust into him, and the angel was tight and slick around him. Cas' fingers moved over the sensitive base of his wings and it made him groan and bury himself even further inside the angel.

Castiel whimpered and cried out so beautifully when finally he hit that sensitive spot inside of him; legs opening more and moving up behind Dean's ass to give him better access. Dean growled at invitation; gently biting into the angel's neck to stake his claim on him, without drawing blood. "_Mine,_" he growled. His feathers sharpened and spread out in a territorial display as he marked Castiel with small bites and thrust steadily into him.

Castiel gasped, leaning into his mate's touch and claim, and moved his hips to meet Dean's hard thrusts. "Yes, _yours._ Only yours, Dean – _ah!_" he gasped.

Dean growled possessively; pleased with his mate's words, and rubbed his nose gently against the angel's neck that he had just bitten into.

Everything was so intense; the strong feelings towards Cas, the need to claim him, the need to feel his body under his own and to make his angel howl in pleasure. Dean didn't care that they were two different species and that this should be _wrong_, because it felt so _right_. Cas' smaller body, his white soft wings, and his shy nature turned Dean on more than any male or female demon could ever turn him on.

He was _made_ for Dean to claim.

He buried his hands in Cas' soft feathers and the angel gasped in pleasure, his hands grasping at Dean's half-soft feathers in response. When Dean nipped at the wing bone, gently nipping it with his teeth to mark a claim on them, Cas was a squirming, crying and writhing mess beneath him, and he started rubbing his dick into Dean's stomach from where it was trapped between their bodies.

Castiel accepted every claim Dean put on him and his wings thrashed helplessly under him as he was assaulted with pleasure and claims.

"Dean," Castiel suddenly whimpered beneath him, opening his wide, blue eyes. "Dean – _ah!_ – I think… I think I'm—"

"Just let it come, Cas. Just let go," Dean said; knowing the angel was close.

Castiel cried out Dean's name as he came, spurting come between their stomachs.

Dean felt the angel's muscles clench around his cock more than ever, and the sight of his mate coming – his blissful face – was enough to bring Dean over to the edge, too. He came, hard, groaning out Cas' name as his hips continued to thrust into him, slowly and hard. It was the most intense pleasure he had ever felt, and for a moment his vision blackened as his cock exploded inside Cas; marking him with his come.

A familiar intense warmth overtook them; wrapping around them before slowly fading. It was their bond that had just been completed; marking them as mates for life.

Dean collapsed on top of the angel; careful not to crush him. He groaned as his cock continued spurting come inside the angel. It would take a minute before it stopped. Dean's tail was curling and twisting lightly as he enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm that still wasn't quite done yet.

Castiel squirmed a bit and then hummed contently beneath him; stroking the base of Dean's wings in affection as he waited for him to finish.

Dean's wings lowered and his feathers had long gone back into their medium state so he wouldn't hurt Cas. When his orgasm was over, he felt Cas smile and he leaned up a bit to look down at him.

"What?" Dean said, looking at him softly.

Castiel smiled. "Our bond is complete. We are real mates now."

"Yeah, we are," Dean smiled. "And you're all mine."

He captured Cas' lips in a deep kiss and Cas moaned into it. Dean's hand travelled, possessively, down the angel's body; over his flat stomach, his hips, his pale thighs and his buttocks; feeling the smooth, soft skin of his mate. Cas gasped into his mouth and the bond flared with Dean's possessiveness and Castiel's acceptance of his claim.

When the kiss was over, Dean pulled out of Cas' body and the angel gasped at the sudden emptiness. Dean got up from the bed to get a towel to clean Cas up with, and the angel actually blushed as Dean cleaned him. Then he rearranged them on the bed so that he was lying on his back with the angel snuggled up against his side with his head on Dean's chest.

Dean petted Cas' white wings absently as they lay together, smiling.

"I just remembered I forgot the condom," Dean suddenly muttered after a few minutes. He always used condoms when he had sex.

"The bonding doesn't work with a condom, Dean," Castiel pointed out, looking at him.

Dean looked back at him, frowning. "But… you were just in heat, can't you get—"

"I can only get pregnant _during _my heat, Dean," Castiel explained, blushing furiously.

"Oh," Dean said, feeling a sudden relief. "Good… I don't think we'd be ready for such a thing, yet." He couldn't help but blush.

Castiel smiled and blushed. "No, not yet," he agreed.

The angel snuggled into his mate and Dean kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"I love you, Dean," Castiel said, smiling happily.

"I love you too, Cas," Dean smiled back and wrapped an arm around him.

They both settled down in Dean's bed and went to sleep.

They were asleep within minutes; safe and content in each other's arms, and their strong, completed bond flared with joy and mutual love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: Damn… that was difficult to write. I kept rewriting some of the things over and over. Writing sex is really difficult… especially first-time sex. But I hope it turned out okay. There will be more sex scenes in the coming chapters, like 2-3 more, and then lots more in the sequel. I really hate writing sex scenes, it's so embarrassing and so difficult .

I hope you enjoyed, because I'm tired of correcting the sex scene more XD And I'm sorry for any typos I made, I don't have a beta, but if you saw any typos that were really obvious you can let me know :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Dean woke up with Cas still sleeping against his side. They were both still naked. The angel looked so peaceful and content as he slept next to Dean, and the demon smiled fondly. His hand moved through the white, soft feathers and Cas moaned in his sleep; welcoming his touch.

Dean had never cared about another person before in the same way he cared about Castiel. He loved him. He was his mate. And he was _Dean's._

The bond was complete now, and Dean could feel it much more than he could before. He could feel its presence inside of him, and how happily it reacted to him being close to his mate. He could even sense small waves of Cas' emotions. Right now, the angel was feeling safe and content, and it made Dean smile in joy.

Castiel slowly began to wake up, and he opened his blue eyes to look up into Dean's green ones. He smiled when he saw his demon mate.

"Good morning."

"'Morning," Dean replied, smiling.

Castiel leaned up to kiss Dean and they both moaned into the kiss.

"Sleep well?" Dean asked, grinning, when they pulled back from the kiss.

"Of course," Castiel said, snuggling into the demon who laughed and wrapped his arms around him.

Dean was already getting aroused again, thinking about the events last night. When the angel shifted against him, his thigh came into contact with Dean's hard cock, and Cas looked up at him.

Dean winced. "Sorry, I'm just…"

Castiel smiled. "Don't apologize." And then his hand travelled down Dean's chest and stomach until it reached Dean's thick cock. The demon gasped when Cas put an experimental hand around his cock, feeling its weight in his hand and explored it.

"Cas," Dean practically whined and bucked into the angel's smaller hand, which was curiously exploring his cock. "You're such a goddamned tease."

Castiel grinned at him, shyly. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Dean said, before he flipped the angel over on his back and leaned over him.

Castiel gasped when Dean flipped him down onto the bed, and he obediently spread his legs so Dean could fit between them. They kissed, and Castiel felt the demon move his hand down his thigh, past the angel's own hard dick and down to his ass; fingers trailing the rim gently before pushing in. He was still somewhat loose from the night before, and Dean's fingers slipped in easily.

When Dean's tail trailed along his thighs and buttocks without entering Castiel squirmed a bit. But Dean wasn't going to involve his tail any further. Yet. He wanted Cas to get used to having sex before he involved his tail in it.

"I want you again, Cas," Dean hummed against the angel's neck as he kissed him there.

"Then have me, Dean."

Dean growled, removing his fingers before slowly pushing his cock into his mate again, moaning in satisfaction when he felt the warm tight heat around his cock again. Castiel gasped beneath him, shifting his hips to allow Dean to enter him more. When he was fully inside, he captured Cas' lips in a kiss before they started moving together. Their bond was flaring warmly inside of them as they moved. Everything felt so _right_ and lust and love moved through the bond as their bodies joined.

Moans and grunts filled the room as they made love again, and it was Castiel who came first when Dean reached down to wrap a hard around his dick and stroked him to his climax. Feeling Cas tighten around him as the angel came, Dean growled his release into Cas' neck as he came inside the angel once more.

They panted, trying to catch their breaths again. Dean groaned out the final spurts of his orgasm and nipped at Cas' neck possessively. Cas mewled and gasped in response, and he stroked Dean's half-soft feathers fondly until Dean was done and slipped out of his body.

Dean supported himself on his arms and elbows as he leaned over Cas, and the angel was playing with some of Dean's feathers, careful not to cut himself on the feathers that were still a tiny bit sharp in some places.

Dean chuckled. Cas looked so innocent while he played with Dean's feathers, even after they had just had sex for the second time.

"Cas, you look kinda cute like that, did you know that?" Dean grinned.

Castiel frowned up at him. "I don't look 'cute'," he muttered.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, you do." He claimed Cas' lips in another kiss, before he broke it and stared into Cas' eyes; still leaning over him. "You know… I still haven't let you touch my wings in their softest state."

Castiel looked at him, surprised. "I don't mind, Dean. I can wait until you're ready."

"You know, it's just… it's not very manly," Dean confessed, blushing a bit. And it really wasn't very manly when his feathers were soft or to have someone touch them in that state. To demons, sharp wings were their pride and their way to attract mates, and they didn't like showing their soft state to anyone, because they were not displaying any dominance or attraction when they were soft.

Castiel's lips curled into a smile. "I think you worry too much about what is 'manly' and what is not, Dean. I still find you very masculine and attractive, no matter how soft your feathers are."

Dean blinked at him before he smiled. "Um, thanks, Cas," he said. "I may show them to you at some point when we have time, but right now I'm kinda starving. At least it's Saturday so there are no classes."

"I'm becoming hungry as well," Cas said, moving to sit up on the bed. Dean moved back to give him space. Castiel blushed furiously when Dean's come leaked out of him and onto the bed sheets. "I'm sorry," he said, looking almost like a puppy that had just done something wrong.

Dean laughed at him, amused with the angel's innocence. "I'll change the bed sheets later. They're probably gonna need a lot of changing from now on."

Castiel blushed even more; wings wrapping around his naked body as he got up to clean himself of come and to get dressed.

Dean smiled at the angel's modesty before he got up to get dressed as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They went to the cafeteria together, holding hands some of the way, and Dean didn't care one bit about the weird glances they got from some of the people they met. Cas was his and he would proudly show him off to anyone, and if they had a problem with it they could shove it up their ass.

"Hey, Jo," Dean greeted Jo as they sat down with her in the big cafeteria. It was Saturday morning but the cafeteria was already getting a bit crowded.

Jo looked up at them as they seated themselves opposite her at the table. "Oh, hi guys," she smiled. She looked between them, studying them. "You two look… oddly happy today."

Dean grinned. "Why? Is it not allowed to be happy?" he asked.

Jo eyed him suspiciously. "Hmm, I guess it is."

They started eating the food they had gotten from the counter and chatted about random things. Jo was complaining that some human guy in her history class had groped her ass the other day, and how the college president had gotten pissed at her when she punched the pervert in the face.

Dean's tail would rub itself against Castiel's legs while they ate and listened to Jo talking, and the angel would sometimes squirm or flinch when it tickled. Dean grinned at him and Cas glared at him in response, moving his wing to collide gently with Dean's to tell him to stop it. The demon found it very amusing.

They were just done eating and had started chatting some more when Gabriel suddenly walked over to them.

"Hey, everyone – angels, demons and humans alike," Gabriel greeted them cheerfully, and looked between them. He sat down next to Jo. "I was just passing through when I saw you guys sitting here and I thought I would join—and_ holy mother's ass_, you two have consummated your bond!" he suddenly blurted when he sensed the bond between Dean and Castiel.

Castiel looked embarrassed by his brother's sudden, loud outburst, while Dean was more calm about it. Jo, on the other hand, nearly dropped her jaw on the table.

"They _what?!_" Jo blurted, staring wide-eyed at them.

"Is it that obvious?" Dean asked in wonder.

"Damn straight it is," Gabriel replied. "You two are practically _glowing_ with it right now."

The bond could only be detected by other angels or demons, and only if it was complete. You would feel the other person's aura for a bond and if there was a completed bond you would be able to sense it, but you could only see who the bond was with if the mate was nearby.

Jo squealed in excitement, and Dean winced at the noise.

"Oh my god, that is so awesome! You are _real_ mates now," she grinned, excited. "Now I'm really starting to get curious about what your kids would look like."

Castiel blushed once more, staring into his lap. Dean almost took pity on him.

"Jeez, Jo, don't you have others things on your mind? We ain't having kids any time soon, we're in college," Dean said, rolling his eyes and felt his cheeks redden a bit.

"So what, you share a room, you can raise a kid together in your room," Jo pointed out.

Before Dean could reply to that, Gabriel intervened.

"You know, angel/demon hybrids are rather rare. Not many angels and demons mate with each other, after all," Gabriel explained. "But in the few cases that do exist, the offspring is usually a mix between the two species. It varies a lot what kind of characteristics they inherit from which parent, that's why some are born with demon wings, others with angel wings, some are a combination or a middle-thing, and the presence of a tail also varies. Unfortunately, most angel/demon offspring were produced as the result of rape between the two species…"

"Seriously? Rape?" Jo said, in shock, and shivered.

"Yeah, well, demons and angels are not known to be nice to each other," Gabriel shrugged.

Castiel shivered and Dean was feeling rather shocked.

"So… it's not impossible, then?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Having offspring?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, it's not impossible for angels and demons to produce offspring, but it's extremely rare. Actually, the hybrid children are very viable and healthy."

Dean blinked at him. "Huh, I didn't know that." He turned to look at Cas. "What do you say, Cas, should we try making some?" he grinned.

Castiel's face went redder than ever, and he punched Dean's arm in embarrassment. "Dean!" He scowled at him.

Dean laughed at him and rubbed the place where Cas had hit him. "I was just joking, Cas, jeez," he laughed.

"It is not funny," Cas grumbled, annoyed. He was still blushing and trying to hide by wrapping his wings closer around him.

"I know, I'm sorry," Dean grinned; his tail wrapping itself around Cas' waist in apology. Cas relaxed a bit. "But I'm not against the idea," he added with a grin. And he truly wasn't. He wanted to have kids with Cas someday, and see the angel's belly round and heavy with child – _their _child.

Castiel didn't reply, he just blushed some more and stared down into his lap. But his wing rubbed gently against Dean's; telling him that he wasn't against the idea either.

"Ew, that's gross, guys, not very nice table conversation," Gabriel grimaced.

"I find it romantic," Jo said, still grinning.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Girls."

"Guys," Jo retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Gabriel grinned, amused.

"So, how are you guys gonna spend your Christmas? Did you think of that yet? It's already the 16th December," Jo asked, looking between Dean and Castiel. "After all, I doubt Dean can live through the whole Christmas without you around, Cas."

Castiel flushed, knowing what she was implying.

Dean glared at her.

"I actually don't know… I almost forgot about that," Dean said, and looked at Cas. "I don't think my family would mind if you join us for Christmas. But I don't know about Gabe." He looked over at Gabriel, who stared back in surprise.

"Me? Don't worry about me. Cas can go celebrate the holidays with you – I think he'd prefer that," Gabriel said, looking at his brother. "I think I wanna finally ask Kali if she wants to spend a romantic Christmas night with me, if you get what I'm saying." He wriggled his eyebrows in a lewd way.

Everyone grimaced at him.

"Gross," Jo said, making Gabriel laugh.

"Kali?" Dean said, glancing between Cas and his brother. "Wasn't that the girl that left you?"

Gabriel looked at him, surprised, and glanced at Castiel before looking back at Dean. "I see Cas told you about that, huh… Well, Kali did leave after Michael told her that lie about me cheating on her, but I managed to win her back afterwards after I left that place. She's here in the college, too."

"Oh, now it makes sense," Dean said, blinking at him.

"Anyway, you two can spend Christmas together if you want, and I'll spend it with Kali, and then everyone can be happy and have lots of sex," Gabriel said, getting up from his seat. Dean grimaced at him, and Castiel scowled. "And now I gotta go, I have a meeting with the band. See ya, girls." And then he disappeared from the table and the cafeteria.

Dean grumbled at Gabe's insult, but didn't manage to answer back before the angel was gone.

"What band?" Dean asked, looking at Cas.

"Gabriel plays the guitar and second vocals in a local small band here on campus," Castiel explained. "He's very passionate about it."

Dean blinked again. "Oh, I didn't know that... And you still haven't really told me what you want." He looked at Cas.

Castiel looked back at him and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If you wanna spend Christmas with me and my family, that is."

"Oh!" Castiel said. "Of course I'd want to, Dean. If… if your family is okay with that."

Dean smiled. "I'll call them tonight, but I'm pretty sure they are."

Castiel smiled widely.

"So you got the clear-to-go from papa Winchester then?" Jo asked, looking at Dean, who had almost forgotten she was still there.

"Well, he was skeptic and kinda angry at first, but I think he has started to accept it," Dean grinned.

Jo smiled. "Wow, I would never have guessed that. Well, I hope you two have fun for Christmas, then. You can visit me if you like, I'm also spending Christmas with my parents."

Jo and Dean lived on the same street, growing up together.

"I would like that," Castiel replied, smiling.

Jo beamed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After spending some of the day outside taking a walk in the newly-fallen snow, Dean and Castiel began walking back to their dorm room.

They were holding hands, and Cas was walking very close to Dean, sometimes leaning against his arm. It made Dean grin with joy and felt warm waves of love and devotion through their bond.

As they walked through the nearly empty dormitory, their road was suddenly blocked by Gordon, who glared at them with crossed arms.

Dean stopped as soon as he noticed Gordon, and he pushed Cas behind him; shielding him with his sharp-feathered wing.

"You're blocking the way, Gordon," Dean growled.

Gordon stared coldly between Dean and Castiel, whom Dean was protecting. He snorted.

"You know, I liked to think you were just being an asshole for leaving our group, Dean, but now I see that the truth is a totally different matter. You've _mated_ with one of _them,_" he spat, glaring at Castiel.

Gordon could feel their mating bond now that the bond was consummated.

"Why would you give a fuck, Gordon?" Dean growled back. "It's a free country; I can mate with whoever I want. I don't see how it's your problem."

"It is my problem because we are _brothers_, Dean. We are _demons_. And now you're soiling our race by mating with _him_," Gordon growled. "It is not normal, and it shouldn't even be _possible_." His sharp wings spread in anger and disgust.

The few people in the corridor looked up, aware of the sudden tension.

"So what, you wanna start a fight?" Dean growled back; spreading his sharp feathers further, in aggression. Castiel took a step back behind him. "I'll kick your ass any time, Gordon," he growled.

Gordon may be strong and be more muscled than Dean, but Dean's wings were larger and sharper, and he was better at fighting one-on-one than Gordon would ever be.

Gordon studied him for a moment; his own dark wings spread in an equal display of aggression. After a few moments, his wings lowered and he snarled at Dean, angrily, before turning around and walking away.

Dean sighed in relief and lowered his wings; feathers going back to their medium state again. He was glad Gordon had decided to back down. He really didn't want to fight him right now.

There were other people watching the scene, and Dean could hear them whisper – they had obviously picked up on their new relationship and were whispering (not so kindly) about it. When Dean glared at them, however, they quickly went back to their own business.

"Dean…"

Dean turned around to look at Cas, who was staring at him with worry and relief.

"Sorry, Cas. I wish I had never been friends with that douchebag. I just hope he'll leave us alone in the future and that he won't harm you."

Castiel gave him a small smile. "If he tries, I know you'll be around to protect me."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, you bet." He took his mate's hand and walked him back to their room, where they spend the rest of the night in bed, talking and making love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: In the next chapter they will have Christmas at Dean's parents' place, and Cas will finally see and touch Dean's wings in their softest state ;) Chapter 20 will also be longer than the other chapters, I think.

This was the second last chapter of the story, but don't worry – I _will _write a sequel, and it's already planned :) Well, more or less. I just can't let go of this story just yet… *sigh*

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews so far, they certainly have helped me stay in focus and keep motivation :D So thank you!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review :)


	20. Chapter 20

It was finally Christmas and Dean and Castiel were heading to Dean's hometown to celebrate Christmas with Dean's parents and brother.

They sat on the train during the almost 4-hour long drive, with Cas' head resting on Dean's shoulder and Dean's tail wrapped around his waist. The angel purred against him and closed his eyes contently as Dean stroked his wings and feathers gently. They were trying to be private about it and made sure no one else could see it. Touching an angel's wings in public was not very appropriate, even if it was your mate.

Dean's own wings were pushed against the seat, and it was slightly uncomfortable because of the little space, but he'd survive. He looked up as people passed by in the corridor next to their seat. Most people stared at them with a frown because it was not normal to see an angel and a demon together like this.

When a young, muscled angel walked along the corridor and stopped to look at them, Dean noticed he was staring a bit too long and intently at Cas' pure white wings. Dean growled low in his throat and put his hand on Cas' wing, possessively, as he glared at the stranger. The dominant angel flinched somewhat and quickly hurried away, making Dean smirk with satisfaction.

Castiel looked up at him from where his head was resting on his shoulder.

"What was that about?"

"Just come punk ass angel who stared at what is mine," Dean answered, stroking Castiel's wing again.

"I see," Castiel smiled; snuggling into Dean. "Try not to get us into trouble here on the train, Dean."

Dean snorted. "What, _he's_ the one that's acting inappropriately."

Castiel just chuckled at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they finally arrived at the house, Mary welcomed them in the door and hugged them, before leading them inside. Sam was there, too, grinning happily at them as they arrived. They could sense the change in them – that Dean and Castiel were now fully bonded and mated.

"I'm so happy you could come and celebrate the Holidays with us, Castiel," Mary smiled when they were inside the living room. "And I am happy to see that you two are finally happily mated and bonded at the fullest. I never would have thought that Dean would find himself a permanent mate."

Dean couldn't help but blush at bit, and Castiel smiled.

"Does he treat you well, Castiel?" Mary asked with a serious look on her face.

Castiel was taken a bit aback by the question.

"Yes, he does, ma'am," he smiled; entwining his fingers with Dean's.

Mary smiled. "Good, otherwise you would be in big trouble, young man," she glared at Dean, who gulped.

Sam snickered and Dean smacked him with his tail without Mary seeing it. Sam winched in pain and glared up at Dean, who glared back down at him.

"Oh, and you two better tell me immediately when Castiel becomes pregnant. I cannot wait to have grandkids," Mary grinned; her wings flaring with excitement.

"Mom…! Not you too, jeez," Dean said, feeling embarrassed. Castiel blushed next to him.

"Okay, okay, I will be quiet now," Mary grinned, amused by Dean's embarrassment, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sam continued to snicker and Dean glared at him.

"Shut up, Sammy, it ain't funny," Dean growled.

"Yes it is, Dean. It's fun to watch you get embarrassed and blush like a girl," Sam teased. Dean growled at him and spread his wings to scare him off, and Sam jumped back and laughed.

None of them had noticed John watching them from the living room doorway. When he cleared his throat, they went silent and looked in his direction. Dean could feel through his bond with Cas that the angel became a bit nervous and wary, not knowing what to expect from John. Dean felt the same. He tried pushing waves of comfort through the bond, and Cas looked at him with a small, grateful smile.

"So," John said, entering the room. "You two have become real mates now." He looked between them, studying them. "I was wondering if that would even be possible with two different species, but I guess I was proven wrong. Are you two still happy together?"

Dean blinked and glanced at Cas who looked back at him. Then he turned back to John and smiled. "Yes, sir, we are."

John nodded, pleased. "Good."

Mary returned to the living room and kissed John on the cheek, who smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. His tail wrapped around her leg lovingly.

"It's still afternoon and I'm busy preparing for tonight's big Christmas dinner, so you boys may do whatever you like until we're eating tonight," Mary told them, looking between her two boys and Castiel.

"Cool, I get to finish my book instead of helping you in the kitchen, then?" Sam asked, hopeful.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Of course, but you _will_ help me if I ask you to."

Sam's smiled faded a bit. "Yeah, okay."

Dean chuckled and Sam glared up at him. He didn't manage to throw a remark at Sam before his mother frowned at him and stepped closer. Dean stared in surprise when his mother came over and inspected his wings with a serious frown on her face, and ran her hands down his half-sharp feathers. She made a noise of disapproval and swatted his wing. Dean flinched a bit; moving his wing back and stared at her in surprise.

Castiel looked between them, confused.

"Dean, you are almost 21 years old and you still do not groom your wings properly!" Mary scolded; putting her hands on her hips as she glared at her oldest son with disapproval. "Your feathers look like someone ran them over with a truck! Get them groomed, boy!" she ordered.

"But mom—"

"No buts!" Mary insisted. "And I honestly thought you had a bit more trust in your mate, Dean." She looked at Castiel, who blinked at her, before she looked at Dean again. "I'm sure you have groomed his wings already, am I right? It's only fair that you let him groom yours as well – and do not make excuses about 'losing your manly display' in front of him when you soften your feathers, because as your mate Castiel will not care about that."

Mary's face softened when she glanced at Castiel, but hardened when she glared at Dean again.

Dean thought she was kinda scary sometimes.

"Yeah okay, I hear you, mom, jeez," Dean said; not sure how to react when his mother just scolded him in front of Cas. "I'm not sure if Cas wants to…" He trailed off and glanced at Cas, who looked back at him.

"I wouldn't mind," Castiel smiled.

Mary smiled, pleased. "Good. You two may get started right away so I won't have to look at your awful, messy feathers all night, Dean," she said and turned around to walk back into the kitchen.

"Your mother is right, Dean," John said. "Get those feathers back in order, son." He glanced at Castiel and gave him a small nod before he disappeared from the room.

"Jeez, everyone is so bossy," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Sam chuckled. "That's what you get for sucking at keeping yourself pretty, Dean," he grinned.

"Look who's talking. Mom still grooms _your_ wings, bitch," Dean glared at him.

"Jerk," Sam retorted, sticking out his tongue at Dean.

Dean growled in annoyance. He decided not to let Sam agitate him further and instead turned to look at Cas. "Um, should we go to my room?" he asked.

Castiel nodded and said goodbye to Sam before he followed Dean up the stairs and down the corridor to his mate's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once they were in the room, Dean locked the door and sighed heavily; leaning his back against the door.

"That was… awkward," Dean muttered, annoyed.

Castiel gave him a small, crooked smile.

"So, uh, do you want to…?" Dean said, gesturing to his own wings.

"If you want me to," Castiel replied, smiling patiently.

"Right," Dean muttered and moved into the middle of the room. He spread out his wings, and saw Cas stare at the half sharp feathers with fascination. Dean felt very uneasy. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this – to show Cas his feathers in their soft state. Personally, Dean _hated _them in that state because they looked messy and unattractive. Not badass at all. He was nervous of what Cas would think of them.

Castiel felt Dean's nervousness through the bond. "Dean, I am not going to dislike them," he promised.

"You don't know that yet," Dean muttered.

Castiel smiled and stepped over to kiss Dean softly. Dean kissed him back before Cas stepped away; waiting for Dean to finally unsharpen his feathers. Dean winced, but he complied; slowly making his feathers go into their soft state.

Once his feathers were soft, it quickly became visible just how messed they were. The feathers got more loose and slack when the sharpness disappeared, making them fall over each other and stick in weird angles in a few places; making them look messy. They hadn't been groomed properly in years.

Castiel titled his head a bit as he watched the feathers change. He hadn't counted on their condition being this bad. But it was also rather fascinating to see them like this, without their dominant characteristic of being sharp, and not being quite as soft as angel feathers. They were messy and less attractive from a demon's point of view, but Castiel thought they were very beautiful and still so different from his own.

"So…?" Dean finally said. "Does it look bad?" He winced inside.

"They are very unkempt, Dean," Castiel pointed out, eyes not leaving the feathers. "But I find them very beautiful," he smiled at him. "I mean it."

Dean stared at him in surprise. His tail wrapped itself around his leg in relief that Cas wasn't making a disappointed face right now, and that he didn't seem turned off by feathers.

And then Castiel turned around and started looking through his bag for something; his own white, soft wings folded behind him as he stood with his back to Dean. And then he turned around, holding the tube with the artificial wing oil in his hand.

"Uh, we don't really use oil for our wings, Cas," Dean pointed out.

"I know, but I think it will make your wings look much better afterwards and be a healthy treatment for them, and it will make them easier for me to work with," Castiel replied, smiling, before he walked over to Dean.

Dean froze when Castiel came closer to his wings. He wasn't used to this situation. He felt kind of vulnerable in front of Cas and he did _not_ like that – he was an _alpha_, after all, he was supposed to be the strong one.

But as soon as Castiel got into position behind him and touched his messy, soft feathers with his oil-covered hands, Dean started to feel more relaxed. He could feel Cas signaling to him through the bond to relax, so he tried. His wings spread further and allowed Cas to properly work on them. It felt so much different now that his feathers were soft. Cas' hands moved through his feathers gently, making it feel nice and comforting.

Castiel started sorting out the messy feathers and covered them in oil which made them smoother and easier for him to work with. He noted that Dean's feathers were softer now but still had a roughness to them when he touched them. He had always found Dean's wings very attractive and he didn't think any less of them now. He enjoyed moving his hands through his mate's feathers, helping making them look nice again. As an artist he loved using his hands to transform things with them, and he was convinced that Dean's feathers would look beautiful once he was done with the grooming. He couldn't help but smile happily that Dean had finally allowed him to do this.

Dean loved the feeling of Cas taking care of his feathers. He hadn't counted on the content and concentrated face that Cas was making; making him look like he really _enjoyed_ grooming Dean. It made the whole thing so much better knowing that Cas actually enjoyed this.

The whole experience of having his mate groom him made Dean beginning to feel somewhat aroused. It was so nice when Cas touched him – so much love and care brought into the grooming, and his warm hands felt so nice in his wings that it made Dean aroused. When Castiel moved around to his front, Dean couldn't hide his arousal anymore. As soon as Castiel picked up on his arousal, Dean felt through the bond how the angel responded with surprise but also with lust. He grabbed the angel and pulled him in close to his body; burying his face in Cas' neck and scented him. Dean's hands found the angel's body and moved over his stomach and his ass.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, trying to squirm away. "There isn't time for that right now."

Dean groaned, annoyed. "You really are a goddamned tease sometimes, Cas."

Castiel chuckled. "I'm sorry. But I want to finish this first."

Dean almost whined. "Okay, but hurry."

"Be patient, Dean," Castiel said, smiling amused.

Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel went back to working on the feathers. Dean couldn't help but touch him – especially on his ass and wings – every now and then, and Cas would glare at him in annoyance every time or slap his hands away when Dean got in the way of his work. It amused Dean a lot.

The whole grooming took over an hour, and when he was done, Castiel smiled proudly and stepped back to give Dean space to inspect his work.

The demon spread out his wings and looked at them. And holy crap, they had never looked better, he thought. They looked smooth, healthy and organized, and Dean almost couldn't recognize his own wings anymore.

"Do you like it?" Castiel asked, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"No, Cas, I l_ove_ it," Dean grinned; pulling Cas in for a deep kiss. The angel gasped in surprise and kissed him back.

Dean started backing Castiel up against the closest wall; pinning him against it. The angel gasped when his back hit the wall and then Dean kissed his bared neck, making him shiver.

Dean started working Castiel's pants open, and the angel accepted it; stepping out of his pants and underwear when Dean pulled them down. And then the demon grabbed his left leg and threw it over his hip; slotting himself between his Castiel's legs. Dean continued marking Cas' neck with small bites and kisses, while he moved his hand down Cas' buttocks and further down to his already wet hole.

"Dean," Castiel gasped against him when Dean's fingers entered him; opening him up.

Dean growled and bucked his hips forward into Cas' naked crotch, making the angel gasp again.

Castiel jumped in surprise when he felt something foreign trying push into him along with Dean's fingers.

"Dean!" he gasped, bucking; confused of what was going on. "What are you—"Then he realized it was the demon's tail that was trying to push into him. He squirmed, suddenly feeling uneasy and a bit scared of the muscled tail currently pushing into him. It felt strange and unfamiliar.

"Shhh, it's okay, Cas, I won't hurt you," Dean told him, and kissed him to make him relax.

Dean growled in satisfaction when he felt Cas relax against him, and he pulled out his fingers and pushed the spike-formed end of his tail into Cas; feeling him clench around it. His tail wasn't sharp and wouldn't hurt the angel. He could feel through their bond that Cas was feeling uncomfortable and was slightly afraid of his tail, but as soon as his tail hit that special spot inside, Cas gasped in surprise and bucked violently.

"_Oh!_" Castiel gasped, eyes wide, almost in awe.

Dean chuckled against his neck. He continued thrusting his tail into him and Cas gasped and mewled against him; scratching Dean's back with his fingernails in desperation. Cas was wet and leaking, and clenching so tightly around the tail. He was already accepting its presence.

Dean was feeling even more aroused now, listening to Cas' beautiful noises. His cock was so hard in his pants it almost hurt – he _needed_ to be inside Cas, now. He slowly pulled his tail out of Cas, who whined in response, before he reached down to unbuckle his belt and pull out his throbbing cock. Once his cock was free, Dean moaned in relief. He quickly grabbed Cas' other leg and hoisted the angel up so both his legs were wrapped around Dean's waist with Cas supporting himself against the wall and with his hands over Dean's shoulders. Then he pushed forward, slowly sinking his cock into Castiel. They groaned in unison, and Cas closed his eyes and felt Dean enter him bit by bit until he was fully inside.

They gasped and held on tightly to each other as Dean slowly began moving and was thrusting into the angel, hard and steady. He still had Cas backed up against the wall, and they shared a deep kiss when Dean continued to move. Every thrust made a small banging noise on the wall as the angel was pushed back against it.

"Dean, _ah!_" Castiel gasped when Dean nailed that spot inside of him again. His fingers dug into Dean's back and grasped at his newly-groomed, soft feathers as the demon continued to hit that spot with every thrust. He whimpered with pleasure, and Dean growled and put extra effort into hitting that spot every time. Cas' wings were beating helplessly against the wall, and he buried his face in Dean's neck, gasping and whimpering as Dean pounded into him.

Dean's wings unfolded and his oil-smooth feathers sharpened to their medium state in a dominant matter. He growled and pushed Cas further into the wall; thrusting slower but harder into him. His tailed moved around his body to tease against the place where Dean was thrusting into Cas, and teasing his soft buttocks, before it moved up under the angel's shirt and caressed his stomach.

It didn't take long before Cas finally came; throwing his head back and crying out Dean's name as he came. Dean wouldn't be surprised if his family heard that downstairs, but he couldn't care right now.

Dean growled out his own orgasm; burying his face in Cas' bared neck as he groaned out his release; coming inside Castiel and still keeping him in place.

They panted and rested their foreheads against each other's as they came down from their high.

Castiel opened his blue eyes and stared into Dean's; the bond flaring warmly inside of them.

"Dean…"

Dean groaned. When his orgasm was over, he slowly pulled out of Cas and put the angel back down on his feet. He liked how Cas whimpered when he slipped out of him.

"I think my family might have heard that," Dean muttered absently while he zipped himself back up; not knowing if he should not care or be embarrassed by the fact that they might have heard them.

Castiel blushed furiously. He wrapped his wings around his half-naked body as he looked for something to clean himself up with; shivering when Dean's come trickled down his thighs.

Dean suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him around, close to his body. Castiel yelped in surprise when Dean grabbed him.

"Don't do that, Cas," Dean said, looking into his eyes as they stood face-to-face. "Don't hide your body from me. You have no reason to, you are beautiful," he said, softly.

Castiel looked a bit surprised and blushed. "I…"

Dean smirked at him and grabbed a box of tissues from his jeans pocket and handed it to him. Castiel blushed and took the tissues; cleaning himself up before starting to put on his clothes again.

"Um, I don't think I said thank you for cleaning my feathers, so… thank you," Dean said; rubbing his neck.

Castiel glanced at him, smiling a little, while he buckled his belt. "I think you have shown your gratitude enough for me to feel for a while, Dean, but otherwise you are welcome."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, you're right about that. I hope you can sit down for dinner."

Castiel blushed even more. "Of course I can," he said.

"Good," Dean chuckled.

They both jumped in surprise when there was a hard knocking on the door.

"I hope you guys are done screwing in there, 'cause mom wants you both down now!" Sam yelled from the other side of the door.

They both flushed heavily; feeling like deer caught in the headlights.

"Shut up, Squirt, and piss off already!" Dean growled back; blushing like mad.

They heard Sam laugh on the other side of the door and walk downstairs again.

Castiel stood like he didn't know what to do with himself; blushing hard from knowing that Sam had just heard them.

"I guess we should go downstairs," Dean suggested, feeling just as awkward. Castiel nodded in agreement and they walked downstairs together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they entered the dining room, John looked up at them from where he was standing by the table; currently putting a tablecloth over the table for their Christmas dinner.

"I see you boys are finished already," he said.

Dean and Castiel blushed, averting his eyes.

John raised an eyebrow at them. "I didn't mean with _that_," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Dean said, feeling a bit of relief.

"I meant with the grooming," John continued and approached Dean; looking closely at his feathers which were in their medium state. Their messiness was easier to see in the soft state, but you could tell in the sharp states as well if the feathers were unkempt or not.

John looked pleased when he looked at his son's feathers. "Looks very nice. Much better than before. I have rarely seen such a good work of grooming, you did well, Castiel," he said, looking at the angel.

Castiel smiled, feeling modest. "Thank you, sir."

John smiled and nodded at him, before going back to continue preparing the table for the dinner.

Sam came over to them, smiling widely. "It looks really great," he said, looking at Dean's newly groomed feathers. "Was it fun?" he grinned at Dean.

Dean smacked him with his tail (which he had just cleaned). He understood exactly what Sam was saying between the lines.

"Smacking you is almost just as fun, bitch," Dean replied, smirking.

"Gah, you stupid jerk!"

"Boys," Mary interrupted as she entered the room. "Stop fighting." She glared between them, and they both straightened up immediately.

Mary went over to Dean, smiling when she saw his healthy, smooth feathers. "You look so nice, dear. I think your mate is very good for you," she said, smiling, and cupped Dean's cheeks with both of her hands.

"Um, thanks, mom," Dean muttered, blushing a bit at his mother's loving gesture.

Mary smiled. She turned to give Castiel a warm, appreciative smile before she returned to the kitchen.

The dinner one of the best Christmas dinners Dean had ever had. Everyone at the table was cheerful, even his dad, and Castiel was sitting next to him and smiled at him every now and then. Dean bumped their wings together a few times; earning a snort and an affectionate hand on his thigh in return. Everyone was completely full after they were done eating, and John went to lie down on the couch to recover from the food. Against Mary's wishes Castiel helped with the dishes and Dean helped Sam clear the table.

When they were done they all spend quality family time at the table, playing cards. Dean was grumpy that Sam continued to beat him in almost every game, and he was even more annoyed that Castiel teamed up with him in one of the games and won against Dean.

When the last card game was over, Dean and Castiel sat next to each other and held hands under the table. Dean's tail wrapped itself around Cas' waist, possessively, and the angel leaned into his touch. Although Mary couldn't see it, Dean was pretty sure she knew what they were doing.

"Now, I think I will go to bed," Mary said, standing up from the table. "We're getting up early tomorrow for the presents, after all."

"The kids are grown, Mary, we can wait until the afternoon," John said.

"Nooo!" Sam protested. "Not that late, dad!"

Mary and John laughed at him.

Mary ruffled Sam's hair affectionately. "Don't worry, we will all be up before 10, sweetie."

"Good," Sam muttered, happy.

Dean rolled his eyes and Cas smiled, amused.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," Mary said, turning to leave. "And be quiet in your rooms, no big video games or anything tonight." She kissed John goodnight and disappeared up the stairs while John went to the living room.

After his parents left, Dean turned to look at Cas, who looked back at him with a loving smile.

"Should we go to bed as well?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, it was a long, lovely evening and I'm getting tired."

"Yeah, me too," Dean smiled.

When they got up from the table, Sam told them, "Don't go at it all night. My room is just across from yours."

"Jeez, Sammy, shut up already," Dean grumbled. "At least I'm not like you when you sleep on the couch: _'Oh Jessica, please, can I kiss you?'_" he mocked; trying to imitate Sam's voice and making mocking kissing-faces.

Sam flushed heavily. "Hey! I never said that!"

Dean grinned. "Yeah, you did."

Sam sat back, looking annoyed.

"You two are like children sometimes," Castiel said, rolling his eyes.

Dean laughed. "I know, it ain't fun being serious all the time." He took Castiel's hand. "Now, let's go upstairs." Castiel smiled and followed Dean up to his room, saying goodnight to Sam before they left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once they were in Dean's room, Dean gestured for Cas to sit on his bed. The angel blinked in surprise but complied; sitting down on the bed. Dean started walking around the room, looking for something specific and Castiel observed him with a confused tilt of his head.

When Dean found what he was looking for, he came over to Castiel and sat down next to him on the bed; turning his body to face the angel.

"Um, so, Christmas is first tomorrow, I know that, but there is something I wanted to give to you before that… in private," Dean said. His wings shifted nervously behind him, and his tail was restless.

Castiel blinked at him, confused and curious.

Dean pulled out a little box and handed it to Castiel, who took it in surprise. The angel carefully opened the box, and inside was a flat, squared pendant with an image of a rose on it – just as blue as Castiel's eyes. It wasn't all too feminine either, it had a pretty neutral appearance.

Castiel's eyes widened when he saw it.

It was beautiful.

"Um, it's a lover's pendant," Dean explained; rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "It's traditional for demons to give our mate a pendant with a small flower inside, signaling our love, devotion and faithfulness to our mate. We pick the flower ourselves, trying to match it to our mate. I think the rose was the best pick… it has sharp thorns like demon wings and soft leaves like angel wings. And it's blue like your eyes." He blushed a bit. This was turning out to be extremely girly in a way.

Castiel stared in awe at the pendant and carefully took it out of the box.

"Dean… I love it," he grinned, turning to look at Dean, who smiled at him, happily. It was the best present he had ever gotten, and he felt overwhelmed.

"Good, I was hoping you would," Dean grinned.

Dean helped him putting on the pendant, and sat back to look at it when it hung around Castiel's neck in front of his collar bone. It suited the angel well, and Dean couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel smiled, looking at him.

He pulled Dean in for a passionate kiss, and the demon responded eagerly; happy that his mate was glad for his gift.

"Your present you will first get tomorrow, though," Castiel said when they pulled apart.

Dean laughed. "That's okay, Cas, I can wait."

Castiel smiled.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, and they undressed each other slowly.

Once their clothes were off, Dean pulled Castiel into his lap, and the angel gasped in surprise. The angel didn't need much preparation because he was already slightly loose from before, which turned Dean on a lot. He guided Castiel and the angel slowly sank down on Dean's cock; groaning in pleasure as his body stretched around the length and welcomed it into him.

Dean kissed his exposed neck, and groaned at the tight heat enveloping him as Cas sank down on him. Cas was always so unbelievably tight whenever Dean pushed into him, and the demon loved it.

Once Cas was seated with Dean's cock fully inside of him, they leaned back to stare into each other's eyes; seeing the lust and the love in their partner's eyes.

Their wings spread; brushing against each other above them, and in a complete contrast to each other with medium sharp and silken soft feathers.

Dean claimed Castiel's lips in a kiss as he finally started moving; thrusting slow but hard up into the angel, who gasped and thrust his hips back down into Dean, seeking more pleasure. When Castiel threw his head back, looking totally blissed out, Dean kissed and marked his neck eagerly, and their pace increased, making them both gasp.

Gasps and grunts filled the room, and Castiel leaned forward into Dean; burying his face in the demon's neck as the thrust became sharper, and he gasped helplessly. They buried their hands in each other's wings, both gasping. Dean had softened his wings again; letting his mate grasp his soft feathers. Dean's tail was flapping on the bed next to them before it curled itself around Cas' leg; rubbing on it.

"Cas," Dean moaned; thrusting sharply up into his mate, whose face was still buried in his neck. Dean's hands were wrapped around the angel's body; holding him close as he thrust into him. "_Fuck_, I think I'm gonna—"

"_Nghh,_ me too, Dean," Castiel whimpered into his neck.

They closed their eyes in pleasure as they came, simultaneously; the bond nearly going mad with waves of lust, need, want and climax.

Castiel came between their stomachs and Dean came deep inside of Castiel. Dean growled possessively as he once again marked his mate inside out.

They panted together in relief; caressing each other's wings and exposed skin while Dean continued spurting come inside of Cas for another minute.

The pendant was still hanging around Castiel's neck – a sign of Dean's love and promise to be with him forever. They both smiled warmly when Dean touched it gently.

When it was over, they pulled apart and Dean cleaned Castiel up before they settled themselves in Dean's bed.

They lay together in Dean's bed with Cas snuggling into his side as they prepared to fall asleep. Their wings were practically tangled in each other, but it was comforting. Dean's tail stroked Castiel's bare leg in affection and the angel smiled against him; snuggling closer.

Dean started playing with some of Cas' feathers that were close to his hand, as his arm was wrapped around his angel. Castiel purred against him, and when Dean rubbed a hand over his oil glands, the angel bucked against him and glared at him for surprising him like that. Dean chuckled.

"You know, I don't really regret anymore that I touched your wings, Cas," Dean suddenly said. Castiel glanced up at him as Dean continued, "I used to hate myself for what I did to you, but now I'm really glad I touched them. If I hadn't we may not have been here like this right now." He smiled, looking down at his mate.

Castiel smiled when Dean looked at him.

"I know, I'm not angry with you anymore either. I'm glad we are together," Castiel said; moving his hand over Dean's chest. "I love you, Dean. I always will." He smiled.

Dean smiled back, widely.

"And I love you, Cas," he said, kissing Cas' on the forehead before they cuddled again and went to sleep; wrapped up in each other's arms and wings.

The bond was healthy and strong, feeding off their love and trust.

And it would never break.

_The end._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note**: But it's not quite the end, really. This part of the story is over, but I am hoping to have the first chapter of the **sequel** up some time next week :) As I think I have mentioned before, the sequel takes places 4 years later when Dean and Castiel are finished with college and are moving into an apartment together. Castiel will become pregnant at some point. If you don't like mpreg, I'm not sure if the sequel is something for you. And I really just can't decide on a name for the sequel! Right now the only idea I have is "Bonded part II" or something, so if you guys have any good ideas for a title you can let me know XD;

I have also made this story as a **PDF-file** for you to download. It has all 20 chapters in it. You can find it on my Livejournal in the "Bonded masterpost" – my username is luciel89.

And I hope that pendant that Dean gave Castiel wasn't too girly. I wanted him to give Cas something and I wanted it to have a rose – since I think the thorns and the soft leaves remind very much of the differences between demon and angel wings. I pendant isn't supposed to be too feminine, because that probably won't look good on Cas.

And once again I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for their amazing support! I love you guys, and I hope you will read the sequel as well :)

Remember to look out for the sequel! And I hope you enjoyed this story, please review :)


End file.
